Malory Malfoy
by Ein Mikara
Summary: "Kenapa kalian berada disini?", tanya Malory sambil berbisik. "Kami akan menjelaskannya. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar kebutuhan", ujar Hermione. "Tidak, bagaimana aku tau kalian tidak akan menyakitiku?", Malory mengeratkan genggaman pada tongkat sihirnya.
1. Chapter 1

_Mohon maaf karena telah menelantarkan FF yang lain_ _Semoga menghibur. Jangan Lupa review ya._ _Udah Tau FF jadi jangan harap alur sama seperti di bukunya ya._ _Fanfiction - Oneshoot? - OC_

* * *

 _ **Barbie Girl**_

\- Malory Malfoy -

Suara ketukan di pintu mengejutkan gadis bersurai pirang emas yang sedang berkutat dengan cat kukunya. Dengan enggan ia melambaikan tongkat dan seketika pintu menjeblak terbuka.

Pria berusia awal 40an itu mengedarkan pandangan ke tiap sudut ruangan yang di dominasi warna peach, pink dan hijau muda. Setengah mendesah ia mendudukan diri di satu-satunya kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan putrinya.

"Aku harap kau bisa merubah sikapmu lebih baik. Tak pernah ada sejarah Malfoy berkelakuan centil", pria itu mengusap mukanya beberapa kali sebelum kikikan dari arah sang putri membuat atensinya beralih.

"Ayolah, Dad", bujuknya sambil melambai-lambaikan kuas catnya. "Ini sudah zaman modern. Saatnya meninggalkan kebiasaan Malfoy yang kaku".

"Mum tidak akan setuju", ancam pria itu sambil mendelik. Putrinya hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Apa Dad bersikap seperti ini pada Julian? Tidak. Aku yakin Dad tidak melakukannya. Karena Julian sempurna dimata Dad", gadis itu memasang tampang cemberut. Ia mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya berharap angin kecil itu akan segera mengeringkan cat kuku yang terpoles cantik di kedua jemari kakinya. Ia menekuri hasil olesan kuasnya. Indah. Gabungan Warna putih hijau dan emas terpoles sempurnah di kedua puluh jari tangan dan kakinya. Ia tersenyum sumringah seraya berputar-putar di depan kaca kamarnya yang besar.

"Astaga, Malory", Draco, sang ayah, memelototi putrinya yang tampak acuh. "Julian laki-laki dan dia tau betul bagaimana cara menjaga dirinya. Sedangkan kau.. kau putriku yang aku sayangi. Kuharap kau mengerti kekhawatiran Dad. Saat ini kau mengalami masa puber dan itu mengerikan untuk semua orang tua dimanapun".

"Ayolah Dad, apa aku pernah mengecewakan Dad dan Mum selama ini? Lihatlah nilai akademisku. Mereka sempurna. Aku bisa membuktikan menjadi keturunan Malfoy yang baik. Disamping sikapku yang aku terlalu nyaman dengan diriku yang supel", gadis itu kini berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. Usianya baru 15 tahun. Tapi gayanya lebih seperti gadis berusia 17 tahun. Ia suka memakai barang-barang berkelip. Bermotif cantik dan berwarna norak. Entah apa yang Hermione idamkan dulu sehingga putri satu-satunya tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang genit. Berbeda dengan Ibunya yang tegas, atau ayahnya yang angkuh. Gadis ini memiliki perilaku yang terbuka. Penyayang binatang, banyak teman, suka berteriak dan yang pasti suka menata rambut blondenya dengan berbagai gaya yang membuat kedua orang tuanya pusing. Seperti saat ini, rambut ikal blondenya dijalin sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk untai-untaian rumit yang disisipi mutiara dan pita warna-warni. Jujur saja Draco memandangnya dengan silau. Sama sekali bukan gaya Mumnya atau bahkan gaya neneknya.

Julian, kakak dari sang gadis menjadi legenda di Hogwarts. Parasnya tampan khas Malfoy. Mata abu-abu gelap, badan tegak, rambut pirang platina sempurna dan berbeda dengan Malory rambut Julian lurus seperti milik Draco. Yang menjadi ciri khas Hermione hanya tulang pipi dan dahinya yang agak lebar. Perilakunya nyaris sempurna. 7 tahun di Horgwarts tanpa celah dan sensasi. Ia seorang Seeker yang handal, berprestasi dalam bidang akademis, seorang Ketua Murid dan diusinya yang menginjak 20 tahun ia sudah bergelar Sarjana di Bidang Sains Universitas Muggle, Oxford University.

Julian sangat sayang terhadap ibunya dan menghormati ayahnya sebagai ayah, teman dan sahabat. Peringainya sopan, ramah namun tetap sekaku Malfoy yang lainnya. Kecintaannya terhadap sains-alih-alih sihir, membuat ia memutuskan memasuki universitas muggle. Yang mendapat dukungan penuh dari sang ibu dan tatapan kecewa dari sang ayah. Meski begitu dia adalah anak lelaki yang membanggakan. Kekurangannya adalah... well, dia lebih tertarik pada perkamen, buku dan sains daripada wanita.

\- Malory Malfoy -

Suara derap kaki yang menghentak-hentak membuat Hermione mengalihkan pandangan dari masakan yang sedang ia olah. Draco dengan wajah masam berjalan kearahnya dan duduk diatas stool. Bertopang dagu di island marmer hitam mengkilat sambil menatap istrinya penuh makna.

"Apalagi sekarang?", tanya istrinya dengan nada lelah. Baru dua hari putri mereka datang namun dua hari itu pula wajah suaminya terlihat tegang dan gusar.

"Dia semakin menunjukan gejala puber dan aku tak dapat mencegahnya", gumam Draco lemas.

Hermione mengusap punggung suaminya dengan lembut seraya mendekatkan diri.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Jangan terlalu over protective. Tidak akan baik untuknya", Hermione kembali menekuni masakannya. Draco semakin gusar. Mengapa istrinya bisa setenang itu? Gadis kecilnya memasuki masa puber. Bisa gawat jika sikapnya masih secentil ini. Bisa-bisa dia melepas keperawanan sebelum usia 17. Well, Draco makin pusing memikirkan hal itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan Julian kembali?", tanya Draco mencoba mengubah topik.

" Aku harap minggu ini. Belum pasti karena dia ingin memastikan pengajuan beasiswa study lanjutannya diterima", Hermione meletakkan seekor ayam yang sudah dibumbui ke dalam oven kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suami.

"Kenapa harus mengajukan beasiswa? Aku masih sanggup membiayainya, kau tau", Hermione hanya menggelang ringan mendengar penuturan suaminya. Sangat Malfoy. Ia tak peka dengan apa yang putra mereka inginkan.

"Harusnya kau bangga. Bukan berarti dia mengabaikan segala yang ia miliki. Ah, sudahlah. Ku jelaskan pun kau mungkin tak akan mengerti. Sejauh ini selama dia menikmati apa yang ia kejar, kita harus mendukungnya". Hermione melepas celemek, menggantungkannya di dinding dan merapat kearah suaminya. Kecupan ringan mereka diiringi suara "Iyuhh" dari arah belakang.

Malory tak berusaha mengendap-endap. Tapi perutnya lapar. Tak seperti Hogwarts, Mumnya bersikeras melarang pemakaian peri rumah sebagai budak. Sebaliknya peri rumah dibuatkan undang-undang baru sebagai pengasuh Orphanage Manor. Manor tempat anak-anak terbuang. Setidaknya mereka tidak kehilangan harga diri sebagai peri rumah. Dan kebanggan mereka adalah melayani. Sudah sepatutnya anal-anak terlantar dilayani dengan baik.

"Bisakah kalian melakukannya nanti? Aku sudah lapar", erang Malory membuat kedua orang tuanya terkikik.

"Sayang sekali gadis manis, makan siang jam 12 tepat. Dan ayam panggang baru bisa dihidangkan 30 menit lagi", ujar Mumnya dengan kerlingan menggoda.

"Ayam panggang? Iyuh... aku sedang berdiet Mom. Berikan aku apa saja. Asal jangan daging dan telur. Aku ingin setinggi Melissa Hump dengan kaki jenjangnya yang indah. Tidak ingin melebar seperti Angeli Morgan yang terlalu banyak memakan daging", keluh Malory sambil berkacak pinggang.

Hermione menaikkan alis sedang Draco sudah menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pelipis. Masalah puber ini sulit ia hadapi dan bagaimana bisa ia berbicara diet, kaki jenjang dengan putrinya.

"Aku mau salad, selada dengan timun dan kentang merah. Irisan lemon dan dada ayam tanpa lemak. Tolong jangan tambahkan mayonaise. Lebih baik dengan olive oil atau tanpa oil sama sekali. Bisakah Mum?", ia menambahkan nada permohonan dia akhir kalimat. Hermione hanya tertawa geli sambil mengangguk mantap.

Sama seperti putrinya, ketika remaja dia juga memikirkan hal itu. Meskipun tidak terlalu terang-terangan seperti sang gadis. Ia memakan apapun, dengan porsi setengah alih-alih pilih makanan.

"Aku bingung", seru Draco membungkam tawa Hermione. "Seingatku kau tidak mengidam yang aneh-aneh".

"Oh, Drake. Ini sangat wajar. Aku juga begitu dulu", gumam Hermione menengahi.

"Yah, bahkan Pansy dan Daphne. Apa kalian begitu mempermasalahkan bentuk tubuh?", sindir Draco.

"Dad, bentuk tubuh, ukuran dan berat badan adalah hal sensitif dan tabu untuk dibuat lelucon. Sama sekali tidak lucu", Malory mencubit lengan ayahnya hingga Draco mengaduh. Tatapan sebal ia lempar ke sang ayah yang kini tersenyum geli.

Oh, Merlin, gadisku baru 15 tahun dan apa yang terjadi dengannya? Draco membatin dengan resah.

"Pesta dansa tahun depan", gumam Hermione sambil mencuci selada. "Sudah memilih gaun yang akan kau bawa, Sayang?".

Mata Draco melebar melihat sang putri sumringah. Ini yang ditakutkan setiap ayah. Putrinya dewasa dan mengenal apapun itu yang namanya puber, cinta pertama, dansa, ciuman dan... er... sex. Meski tak setabu itu tapi tetap saja, orang tua mana yang senang melihat putri-putrinya dijamah pria?

"Aku melihat Barbie Ovia dan sangat kepingin memakai baju pestanya yang keren", sahut Malory bersemangat.

"Barbie Ovia?", Draco menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Tak paham dengan maksud putrinya.

"Hermione, apa itu Barbie Ovia?", tanya Draco meminta penjelasan istrinya.

"Oh Drake, Barbie yang biasa putrimu tonton selama 11 tahun hidupnya sebelum masuk Hogwarts. Tanyakan padanya", ujar Hermione sambil menahan tawa.

"Aku akan menunjukkannya jika Dad mau", seru Malory sambil menarik tangan sang ayah menuju kamarnya.

"Dad harus tau siapa yang memberiku inspirasi", sambung Malory. "Kuperkenalkan sahabat cantikku, Barbie".

Malory mengayunkan tongkatnya mengarah ke almari putih disamping almari bajunya. Almari itu berderak sebelum membuka lebar. Menampilkan puluhan boneka cantik warna-warni dengan hiasan kepala dan baju aneh-aneh serupa dengan Malorynya. Oh, Merlin, boneka inikah inspirasinya?

"Siapa yang memberimu banyak boneka mencolok mata ini?", Draco setengah bergidik melihat putrinya mengambil salah satu boneka yang sangat mirip dengannya. Rambut Blonde ikal dengan beberapa mutiara kecil menghiasi tiaranya, memakai gaun berwarna magenta terang berkelip tanpa lengan dengan panjang hampir selutut.

Mata gadis itu hampir memutih ketika memutar bola matanya.

"Semua orang kecuali Dad. Dad tidak peka dengan apa yang aku inginkan", sindir Malory sambil berlalu dari hadapan Draco kembali menuju sang ibu.

"No Malory Malfoy", seru Ayahnya dari belakang. "Gaun apapun yang normal. Tidak boleh tanpa lengan".

Dan lengkingan itu hanya disambut kikikan kedua wanitanya.

\- Malory Malfoy -

Suara ringtone smartphone milik Hermione menggema di dalam ruangan dapur. Hermione yang sedang mengolah salad untuk putrinya mencoba mengerling sang suami yang melangkah ke arahnya untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut. Dengan enggan-Draco masih sedikit membenci apapun tentang teknologi muggle, akhir ia menggeser tanda gagang hijau.

Suara Ron yang lantang sedikit mengejutkan indra pendengarannya. Dengan sedikit makian ia segera menyerahkan smartphone tersebut pada Hermione. Tak lama setelah membiarkan sang istri berbincang akhirnya ia meletakkan kembali benda persegi panjang itu di atas lemari pendingin.

"Ini makan siangmu, cantik", seru Hermione sambil menghampiri Malory yang sedang duduk di meja makan.

"Oh ya sayang", seru Hermione pada Draco tepatnya. "Ron dan Lavender akan berkunjung siang ini. Mereka meminta tolong kita untuk menjaga si kecil Daisy. Ron dan Lavender hendak ke Kementrian mengurus surat penyitaan atas rumah orang tua keluarga Brown. Kau keberatan?".

Ya, Draco keberatan. Ia keberatan dikunjungi sahabat istrinya, apalagi Ron. Ia tidak melupakan pemukulan Ron di pesta pernikahannya. Atau kehebohan lain yang terjadi saat acara ulang tahun pertama pernikahan mereka. Selama 5 tahun awal pernikahan mereka, Ron dengan sikap masih tidak terima Hermione memilih Draco sebagai suaminya sempat melakukan beberapa tindakan berbahaya. Hingga kementrian-sebut Harry Potter, turun tangan dan memberi larangan mendekat hingga 10 tahun terakhir. Setelah ia menikah dengan gadis Brown itu sikapnya lebih terkendali dan mereka memutuskan saling memaafkan. Bersahabat kembali? Hell, No! Tapi istrinya melakukan hal itu. Untuk menebus kesalahan, katanya. Padahal hubungan mereka bukan merupakan kesalahan. Status Hermione saat itu single, setelah 2 tahun putus dari Ron yang memilih memacari Romilda Vane ditahun ke tujuhnya. Draco dan Hermione menikah dengan status bersih dari segala ikatan dan sensasi. Namun ternyata lelaki turunan Weasley itu mencoba menghancurkan pernikahan mereka. Yang tentu saja tidak berhasil mengingat sahabat mereka sekaligus saudara iparnya, Harry Potter, mencegah tidakan brutal tak masuk akalnya itu.

"Drake?", Hermione menunggu jawaban suaminya. Ia mengangguk sekilas meskipun anggukannya tidak begitu ketara.

"Baiklah, kuharap ini berjalan dengan lancar", ucap Hermione sungguh-sungguh.

Perapian menguarkan cahaya hijau terang diiringi kehadiran 2 orang dewasa yang salah satunya mendekap balita berusia kurang dari 2 tahun.

Ron berjalan mendahului Lavender dan menjabat erat tangan Draco dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Lavender yang sedang menggendong putrinya menyapa Draco dan Hermione dengan malu-malu.

Draco terkejut melihat penampilan istri Ron. Maaf-maaf saja, dia tidak pernah memperhatikan gadis-gadis aneh semasa di Hogwarts dan sepertinya perempuan di depannya adalah salah satu dari mereka. Diusianya yang tidak lagi muda, perempuan tersebut masih mempertahankan gaya nyentriknya. Hampir mirip perempuan gipsy. Memandang Lavender mengingatkan Draco pada guru ramalannya. Sebut saja untaian rambut brunetnya yang jalin dengan bunga-bungan kristal, dipadu dengan untaian rantai perak. Antingnya menjuntai-juntai. Gaunnya berlapis, tidak semodern dan semenawan Hermione. Warna-warni terang menjadi ciri khas perempuan dihadapannya mengingatkan ia pada seseorang dilantai dua rumahnya, Malory. Well, dia tidak terima jika putrinya akan menua dengan keadaan seperti perempuan dihadapnnya.

-Malory Malfoy-

Suatu hari saat Malory sudah kembali ke Hogwarts, Draco menemui sang istri yang sedang membaca di perpustakaan rumah mereka.

Ada hal yang mengganggu dibenaknya dan ini harus segera di luruskan.

"Honey", panggil Draco mencoba mengalihkan atensi perempuan kesayangannya itu.

"Hai, Drake", sambut Hermione sambil membuka kedua tangannya. Draco segera menghampiri istrinya yang sedang duduk di sofa kesayangannya. Berwarna merah dan berkelim emas ditepiannya. Khas Gryfindor yang mana merupakan kebanggaannya mengingat kedua anak mereka masuk ke asrama Slyterin.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu mengenai Malory", Terlihat jelas pandangannya penuh tanya. Tapi bibirnya merapat menunggu Draco bicara.

"Setelah melihat Lavender...", mata Hermione terlihat melebar. Ya, ya, Draco yakin ada sesuatu.

"Kau yakin tak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?", selidik Draco. "Lavender dan Malory?".

-Malory Malfoy-

Hermione mendesah berkali-kali. Draco semakin frustasi. Well, ada apa sebenarnya?

"Drake, jika aku mengatakannya apa kau sanggup memaafkanku?", Hermione memandangnya dengan sorot terluka. Apakah ini sesuatu yang buruk? Apakah seburuk itu? Draco sebenarnya tak siap untuk mendengar apapun yang akan Hermione katakan. Namun ia mau tak mau harus tau kebenarannya. Mengapa sikap gadis manisnya mirip sekali dengan Lavender.

"Kau tau ada sebuah tabu di dunia sihir?", Draco masih mendengar tanpa sanggup menyela memberi jawaban. Atensinya melekap pada kedua bola mata sang istri. "Aku tak tahu, Drake. Jujur saja, andai malam itu Narcissa tidak menceritakannya mungkin ini semua tak akan pernah terjadi".

Draco menegang ketika nama mendiang ibunya disebut-sebut.

"Malam itu usia kandunganku memasuki bulan ke tujuh. Dan kau ingat betapa kita bersemangat hendak membeli segala sesuatu menyambut kehadiran bayi perempuan kita? Ya, aku masih ingat Drake. Malam itu sebelum kita kembali ke rumah, Narcissa sempat memberitahuku hal yang tabu. Yaitu tentang memiliki perasaan benci atau risih terhadap apapun yang melewati pandanganku. Itu akan berdampak pada kandunganku".

Hermione menarik napas sejenak. "Siangnya kita ke Diagon Alley. Aku mencoba mengabaikan apa saja hal-hal buruk yang terlihat. Tetapi ketika memasuki toko baju hamil-yang kau bersikeras hendak ke toko perabotan, disanalah aku melihat Lavender. Waktu itu aku melihat gayanya yang centil menyapa beberapa pengunjung. Aku baru tau toko itu miliknya. Penampilannya yang membuat mata sakit membuatku mengplumpat dan memakinya dalam hati, berkali-kali. Padahal dia tak melakukan hal yang jahat padaku. Namun aku tak dapat mencegahnya. Sikapnya yang teramat.. uh.. bagaimana aku menyebutnya, membuatku tak nyaman. Sehingga ketika selesai membayar aku bergegas keluar tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih. Dan kau tau akhirnya".

Draco mengambil napas beberapa kali. Tabu yang konyol. Putrinya... Ia pusing. Oh, Merlin. Bagaimana ini?

"Kau memaafkanku?", tanya Hermione penuh sesal. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Mau tak mau aku memeluknya meski sebenarnya sebal sekali mengingat gara-gara itu dia membuat putri kesayangan kami luar biasa centil meskipun sifatnya menyenangkan.

"Merlin", bisikku berkali-kali tanpa bisa ku cegah. Bayangkan jika aku melihatnya dulu, mungkin aku juga akan memakinya dalam hati. Dalam hal ini Hermione tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Apa masih bisa diperbaiki?", tanya Draco putus asa.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengajarinya menjadi wanita yang anggun. Aku yakin dia mampu, Drake. Dia Malfoy", Hermione mengecup ujung hidung suaminya sambil berusaha meyakinkan diri agar merubah kebiasaan putri centilnya menjadi lebih anggun dan membuat orang lain terpana-alih2 sakit mata.

Di ruang rekreasi Slyterin, seorang gadis bersin berkali-kali. Sang sahabat, lelaki bersurai hitam berantakan mengernyitkan dahinya sambil bertanya. "Kau sakit?".

"Tidak", jawab gadis itu sambil bergidik. "Aku merasa ada yang membicarakanku".

"Oh yeah, siapa yang tidak membicarakanmu?", sindir lelaki itu sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Well, setidaknya ini berhasil. Aku hanya ingin mengerjai kedua orang tuaku". Keduanya terkikik geli.

Yah, sebenarnya Malory gadis yang anggun. Namun kenyataan itu hanya diketahui seseorang yang kini sedang duduk berdua dengannya menghadap perapian. Albus Severus Potter, sahabat sekaligus cinta pertamanya.

Gadis itu mati-matian mempertahankan gaya nyentrik centilnya yang bisa membuat ayahnya sesering mungkin memegang pelipis dengan pandangan putus asa. Aha... siapa yang tidak?

Malory suka, sangat suka bergaya barbie mengingat ia memang sangat mirip dengan boneka itu. Tubuhnya oke, minus payudara yang sedang ia nanti. Rambut dan kulitnya berkilauan. Membuat iri banyak gadis. Sebut saja Gabriela Malkin. Gadis itu cantik, tapi tak secantik Malory. Apapun yang dipakai Malory, bahkan jika itu kain goni-akan terlihat pas dan tetap menunjukkan kecantikan alami gadis itu. Hal yang semestinya di syukuri sang ayah.

"Kau oke?", tanya Albus sambil menggoyang bahunya yang dijadikan sandaran Malory.

Malory hanya mengangguk singkat sambil melanjutkan bacaannya. Berbeda dengan Julian atau kakaknya yang lain yang jarang disebut, Malory menyukai Novel alih-alih buku pelajaran. Otaknya terlalu encer dan daya ingatnya cukup kuat. Sekali membaca dan mengamati tiap lembar bacaannya ia akan selalu ingat.

"Ehm, pesta dansa nanti...",

"James sudah mengajakku", potong Malory membuat Albus berjengit. James? Kakaknya? Bukankah mereka sering bertengkar?

"Kau terlalu lama, Al. Aku tak bisa terus menerus menunggumu dan mengabaikan banyak laki-laki yang mengajakku", tambah Malory.

"Tapi kenapa James?", tanya Al tidak terima. Yah, apa yang dilihat Malory dari James, cowok yang sering mengejek Malory seperti badut berjalan?

"Mana yang akan kau pilih jika kau jadi aku? Sahabat yang mencoba terlihat sempurna dimatamu atau musuhmu yang mencoba menarik atensimu?", tanya Malory tetap menatap bukunya dengan penuh minat. Mengabaikan tatapan horor Albus yang mati-matian berusaha menenggelamkan emosinya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk menyempurnakan diri Al",

-Malory Malfoy-

* * *

 **Tbc or End Oneshoot?**

Thanks for Reading. Please Review. No flame ya. Makasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Harap maklum kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian ya. OOC banget disini._**

 ** _Friend or Foe_** ** _._**

Seminggu ini Malory sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas dari sang kakak, Marcus.

Oh, tentu saja Marcus tidak sering disebut-sebut bahkan oleh banyak kerabat Mum dan Dadnya. Namun jangan ditanya bagaimana sikap keluarganya pada Marcus. Semuanya, tanpa terkecuali-sangat bangga dan menyayangi Marcus. Khususnya Malory. Meskipun terpisah jauh bukan berarti mereka tidak akrab. Bahkan Malory sangat manja pada kakaknya yang satu ini.

Marcus berbeda. Kakak sekaligus kembaran Julian itu seorang Squib. Dan baru disadari ketika usia mereka 5 tahun. Merasa terpukul dengan kenyataan itu, Marcus memilih tinggal bersama keluarga Mumnya. Kakek Neneknya dari pihak sang ibu, yang dengan senang hati-sangat gembira tentu saja, menerima Marcus tinggal bersama mereka.

Saat ini Marcus berada di Wales. Mengelola pertanian dan perternakan kuda yang sangat ia gemari. Sesekali keluarganya akan berkunjung kesana, meskipun Marcus sedikit tidak suka dengan kejutan-kejutan sihir yang membuatnya merasa berbeda.

Anna mengambil ponsel Malory dengan sikap menggoda. Teman sekamarnya itu memang jahil setengah mati. Jika tidak bergosip maka ia lebih suka menjahili teman-temannya.

Malory mendengus sebal. Dengan sihir non verbalnya ia melempar Anna ke kasurnya sendiri dan ponsel itu melayang ke arahnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana Malory melakukannya. Hampir seperti bakat, ia dengan cepat mempelajari apapun yang terlalu sulit untuk anak seusianya.

"Aduh", jerit Anna lantang karena pantatnya menghantam tas yang masih berada diatas kasurnya. "Aku kan cuma bercanda", jeritnya tak terima.

"Aku lagi _nggak mood_ , Anna", sahut Malory dengan nada malas.

"Kau lebih mengerikan daripada Profesor Nott", balas Anna sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Profesor Pansy Nott sahabat Dadku, dan percayalah dia sangat tidak mengerikan. Kecuali kalau sedang PMS", jawab Malory sambil terus berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Anna hanya ber Oh ria dengan nada mencibir yang benar-benar diacuhkan oleh Malory yang mengetukkan jari-jarinya dengan cepat kelayar yang berpendar putih ditangannya.

"Kau sibuk sekali sih dengan benda muggle itu", Anna mengerti tentang ponsel. Banyak penyihir memakai benda itu sekarang. Namun Anna Cartel turunan pureblood yang berpantang dengan benda dan teknologi muggle. Anna sih tidak, tapi The Cartel yang lain termasuk ayah ibu dan kakek neneknya sangat tidak menyukai teknologi muggle yang telah merambah dunia sihir.

"Aku sedang **_whatsapp_** dengan kakakku, Anna", jawab Malory sekadarnya.

Anna mendekat ke arah Malory sambil melirik penasaran dengan apa yang dikerjakan gadis blonde di sebelahnya.

"Seperti berkirim kabar?", tanya Anna makin penasaran.

"Berbincang tepatnya", Malory mengalihkan atensinya pada teman sekamarnya yang bertubuh pendek gempal itu. Anna tak pernah menjadi sahabatnya, karena mulutnya yang ember dan suka bergosip. Malory lebih suka bersahabat dengan Norah. The Slyterin Girl lain yang serupa dengan Malory. Sama-sama tinggi, cantik, berprestasi dan cuek. Mereka tidak perlu merayu laki-laki agar mendapat atensi. Para lelaki dari keempat asrama memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Lenorah Robins a.k.a Norah selain teman sekamar juga teman berbagi rahasia yang aman. Ia bisa menjaga rahasianya seaman bercerita dengan Albus. Malory dan Norah sering disebut **_The Heels_**. Karena mulut Norah yang tajam. Tidak, mulut Malory tidak setajam itu. Ia supel dan sedikit berlagak genit. Tapi gara-gara mulut sahabatnya yang tajam-setajam aunty Pansy a.k.a ibu baptisnya a.k.a Profesor Transfigurasinya, Malory jadi ikut terkena imbasnya. Siapa yang peduli sebenarnya! Keuntungannya, mereka berdua semakin terkenal. Meskipun bukan terkenal dalam hal yang bagus. Cukup membuat iri mengingat keduanya nyaris sempurna. Kecuali dibidang terbang. Kedua sama-sama membenci terbang. Dan pelajaran olahraga tentu saja.

Merasa Anna terlalu mengintimidasi, Malory memilih keluar dan mencari Norah. Kemudian sebelum mencapai pintu ruang rekreasi ia menepuk dahinya sendiri. Norah sedang detensi karena memaki guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitamnya, Profesor Gilian Hoops. Profesor Hoops terkenal tanpa ampun. Ia tidak menyukai interupsi dan ketidaksetujuan atas apapun yang dia lontarkan.

Sedangkan Norah adalah gadis yang tak sungkan mengungkapkan ketidaksetujuan atas apapun yang tidak rasional dibenaknya. Dan setelah saling lempar pendapat yang sama sekali bertentangan, pengurangan poin asrama serta detensi seminggu penuh didapatkan sahabat blondenya itu.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong blonde, Malory dan Norah memiliki kesamaan itu. Rambut mereka berdua sama-sama ikal pirang. Meskipun berbeda warna sedikit. Warna keemasan mendominasi surai Norah. Sedangkan Malory memiliki warna Pirang platina ayahnya. Meski begitu tak sedikit dari teman-temannya yang salah panggil jika salah satu diantaranya sedang memunggungi mereka-teman-temannya yang lain.

Di ruang rekreasi ia menemukan Albus yang sedang berbincang dengan Leonardo Mikhael. Teman Quidditch Al.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Al, lelaki itu agak menghindarinya beberapa hari ini. Ah, tepatnya setelah Malory mengungkapkan kenyataan tentang James. Oh ya James, kakak Al yang berada di asrama Gryfindor. 2 tahun diatas mereka.

James dan Al memiliki tampang gabungan The Potters dan Weasley yang mencolok. Rambut Hitam berantakan, hidung berbintik dan tubuh tegap.

Mereka berdua memiliki kepribadian yang berbeda. Malory lupa kapan tepatnya mereka dekat. Seingatnya sejak kecil dia sudah mengenal The Potters dengan baik. Mengingat sang ibu adalah sahabat baik ayah mereka.

Dari dulu Malory memilih berteman dengan Al yang kalem alih-alih dengan James yang sering mengerjainya. Alasannya sederhana, berdekatan dengan James membuatnya geram setengah mati. Sedangkan berdekatan dengan Al sangat nyaman. Ia seperti menemukan tempatnya jika bersisian dengan laki-laki itu. Dan itulah awal cinta pertama Malory yang diusik oleh James, hingga sekarang.

Melihat Al yang menjauhinya membuat Malory sedih. Padahal ia berharap sahabatnya itu bisa merubah kebiasaannya yang terobsesi pada apapun dan mengerjakannya dengan sempurna. Tidak seperti Al yang ia kenal dulu. Sejak duduk ditahun ketiga, diam-diam Malory memperhatikan Al yang seolah-olah ingin terlihat lebih baik daripada James. Malory tau apa yang mengganjal dibenak cowok itu. Al benci menghadapi kenyataan tentang dirinya yang masuk Slyterin alih-alih Gryfindor seperti James dan adik mereka, Lily.

Seharusnya dia bangga. Slyterin adalah asrama elit. Meskipun banyak yang mencemooh Slyterin karena asrama itu mantan asrama Pangeran Kegelapan dimasa lalu. Siapa peduli sebenarnya. Malory? Tentu tak akan repot-repot mempedulikan masalah asrama. Lihat saja kakaknya, Jules a.k.a Julian. Lulusan terbaik Hogwarts tetapi memilih mendalami ilmu sains di dunia muggle. Dan Marcus, meskipun squib tetapi ia sangat bahagia dengan keputusannya tinggal bersama kakek nenek mereka. Kebanggaan kedua orang tuanya pun tak luntur hanya karena Marcus seorang Squib.

Malory memutuskan pergi ke Great Hall. Tentu saja jam makan malam masih sejam lagi. Tetapi berada di asramanya tanpa berminat melakukan apapun juga bukan pilihan yang bagus. Masih menggenggam ponsel kesayangannya Malory bergegas menuju Great Hall.

"Malory Malfoy", sapa seseorang dari arah samping. Malory sempat menoleh ke kanan kiri mencari arah suara. Kemudian rambut pirang berantakan menyembul dari balik pilar koridor utama Great Hall.

Ken Robins, saudara kembar Norah, sedang memamerkan cengirannya dengan sedikit mencurigakan. Berbeda dengan Norah, Ken berada di Asrama Ravenclaw. Malory hanya tersenyum melihat cowok yang sudah ia anggap saudaranya itu.

"Apa kau tau sesuatu yang sedang heboh akhir-akhir ini?", tanya Ken tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan cengirannya yang semakin melebar sambil menjajari Malory yang terus berjalan ke arah Great Wall.

"Entahlah, aku tak membaca tabloit gosip Hogwarts akhir-akhir ini", jawab Malory sungguh-sungguh. Oh siapa yang butuh tabloit gosip jika penulisnya teman sekamarmu? Hell-yeah, Anna.

"Oh oh. Kau pasti bakal terkejut", seru Ken bersemangat hingga Malory menghentikan langkahnya. "Saudariku tercinta akan ke pesta dansa dengan seseorang yang mengejutkan".

Ini berita hebat. Selama ini Norah tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun kecuali Malory dan Ken. Sebenarnya Malory menebak gadis itu akan pergi bersama Ken. Mengingat antipati sosialnya itu.

"Kau tak bisa membuatku mati penasaran Ken", ancam Malory sambil meremas kedua tangan Ken yang langsung ia tarik begitu kata-kata Ken berakhir. Terkejut? Sangat!

"Oh tenang. Kau bisa dapat beritanya dari siapapun. Ini sudah menyebar dengan cepat sebelum masuk Tabloit gosip. Er... setahuku belum masuk karena baru kemarin juga aku mengetahuinya", sembur Ken. Ah, cowok satu ini punya kepribadian yang hampir sama dengan Malory. Tak ayal Norah cepat akrab dengannya.

"Alex, Alexander William", sambung Ken sambil memperhatikan wajah Malory yang membeku seperti terkena pause.

"Kau yakin?", tanya Malory belum merubah gerakannya.

"Seratus persen. Dan cowok itu pingsan ketika Norah mengajaknya",

"MERLIN!!!",

"Dia tidak menolak",

"Katakan dia juga belum mengatakan 'YA'!?",

"Pagi ini aku mendengarnya pingsan lagi setelah mengatakan 'Ya' dan Norah mencium pipinya",

"Fuck!",

"Maaf?",

"Oh Tidak. FUCK", maki Malory. Alexander William? Apa mata Norah katarak?

"Sistah", Ken mengguncang bahu Malory tapi gadis itu sudah berlari meninggalkannya yang kini memamerkan cengirannya lagi. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Ken terdiam. Oh, Fuck! Kini dia harus mencari pasangan dansanya juga. Huft...

-Malory Malfoy-

"Katakan apa yang salah dengan Alex?", tanya seseorang yang kini sedang Malory telpon. Gadis itu berada di pertengahan antara Hogwarts dan pondok Hagrid. Ia menghindari ada yang mencuri dengar percakapannya.

"Karena sahabatku sepertinya menyukainya. Norah tidak seperti itu. Pasti ada yang salah", cecar Malory dengan gemas sambil menggigiti kuku berpoles kuteks cantiknya.

"Oh, Lory-honey, ini bukan tentang pendapatmu. Ini tentang pilihan sahabatmu. Harusnya kau mendukung pilihan sahabatmu", sahut lawan bicaranya.

"Marks, ini tentang Norah. Kalau kau lihat Alex. Oh Fuck.. sumpah aku-aku.. oh entahlah. Aku benar-benar terkejut setengah mati. Dan dia tak memberitahuku. Bagimana menurutmu?", lawan bicaranya bergumam tak jelas.

"Kadang aku tak siap mendengar ini semua. Kata-kata kotor itu. Astaga darimana kau mempelajarinya. Oh tidak, kau membuatku pusing. Aku jadi mengerti bagaimana perasaan Dad", keluh Marcus.

"Oh Merlin, berhentilah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan oh apa yang Dad ceritakan padamu? Kuharap bukan hal yang buruk", Malory harap-harap cemas. Marcus satu-satunya yang selama ini tidak mengeluh dengan penampilan dan sikapnya. Dia peduli, benar-benar peduli pada Malory. Tidak seperti Jules yang sering mengabaikannya.

"Tidak. Hanya mengingatkanku untuk tidak menuruti semua keinginanmu. Termasuk gaun yang tadi sore kau kirim gambarnya padaku. Jujur saja aku sependapat dengan Dad. Kau masih 15 tahun dan tak cocok dengan gaun tanpa lengan. Apalagi potongannya terlalu sexy", Malory memutar bola matanya geram. Ugh, Dad! Benar-benar deh.

"Acaranya minggu depan. Bagaimana kau bisa menolak untuk membelikan gaun itu? Kau sudah janji jauh-jauh hari bukan?", Malory siap-siap mengeluarkan jurus memaksanya.

"Oke, fine. Aku akan membelikanmu gaun. Sesuai pilihanku", sahutan Marcus mendapat decakan lidah dari Malory.

"Baiklah. Asal tidak kuno. Dan pastikan seleramu bagus", dengus Malory mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Niatnya untuk mengadu masalah Norah lenyap sudah. Ah, tunggu sejam lagi deh sampai Malory bertemu Norah dimeja makan. Jangan salahkan Malory jika sebentar lagi gadis itu menginterogasinya.

-Malory Malfoy-

Kembali berniat menuju Great Hall Malory dikejutkan oleh pertemuannya dengan Perfek Gryfindor, James Sirius Potter.

"Oh, tidak", erangnya. Sialnya cowok itu sudah menjajarkan dirinya di sebelah Malory.

"Apapun yang akan kau katakan, tolong simpan dulu. Aku tak sanggup menghadapi hari ini dengan banyak hal yang harus kupikirkan", keluh Malory mencoba membungkam James yang alih-alih mengejeknya seperti kapanpun mereka bertemu. Laki-laki yang kini berada ditahun ketujuh itu kini hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan... er.. cemas? Malory menggelengkan kepalanya lagi sambil mempercepat gerak langkah kakinya.

"Butuh teman bicara?", tanya James dengan nada yang hampir... benar-benar hampir Malory pikir sedikit er.. gentle? Hey dimana sifat jahil cowok ini disembunyikan? Sekali ini Malory sangat berharap James kembali pada James yang normal. Seperti biasanya. Apa ajakan dansa itu merubah segalanya?

"Aku hanya ingin makan sampai kenyang dan mendengarkan K-Pop", jawab Malory yang membuat dahi James mengernyit heran. Tanpa menunggu James yang mematung Malory mempercepat langkahnya lagi memasuki Great Hall.

Terlihat sebagian besar murid sudah memenuhi Great Wall. Dari kejauhan Malory melihat Ken yang masih nyengir. Aduh, teringat lagi deh masalah Norah. Ia menyapukan pandangan ke arah Slyterin. Nampak Norah duduk dengan tenang diantara cecurut Tiffany Candall. Slyterin Girl yang congak. Ia mempunyai setidaknya setengah lusin cecurut yang mengekorinya kemana saja. Well, cewek memang memiliki aura persaingan dalam hal ini kan?

Tanpa peduli dengan si pendek Catrine ia menyusup diantara mereka. Duduk tepat disebelah Norah. Ketika Catrine memandangnya sebal sambil mengumpat, Malory menggumamkan mantra non verbalnya lagi membuat gadis itu terjungkal dari bangkunya diiringi suara tawa seantero ruangan. Malory kembali menatap gadis itu dengan senyuman culas. Sorry Girl, Malory dalam mood yang terburuk hari ini.

Tanpa memedulikan reaksi gadis malang itu Malory segera menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan tajam, meminta penjelasan.

"Aku belum menguasai ilmu legimens, Lory", jawab Norah malas. "Tanyakan segera sebelum telingamu berasap".

Malory menarik lengan gadis itu gemas membuat Norah menghadap kearahnya.

"Kau yakin ingin aku menanyakannya disini? Moodku sedang jelek ngomong-ngomong".

Norah hanya mendengus sambil menggeleng enggan. "Makan saja dulu. Sepertinya kau butuh tempat meledak".

Malory tidak menggubris ucapan Norah. Diambilnya sekerat roti perancis yang masih hangat meskipun tidak mengurangi tekstur kerasnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini berjalan dengan mudah. Lihat saja nanti".

Norah hanya terkekeh ringan sembari melempar tatapan mengejek.

Malory mencelupkan rotinya pada semangkuk kare dihadapannya. Membalas tatapan jijik yang dilayangkan Tiffany dan antek-anteknya yang jujur saja buruk rupa kalau tidak mau dikatakan jelek. Duh sepertinya mereka kekurangan kaca, batin Malory gemas.

Sambil memakan pelan rotinya, Malory menyisiri bangku Slyterin. Matanya berhenti ketika menatap Al yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Dua hari ini sikap sahabatnya berubah mendingin. Berbanding terbalik dengan James yang semakin ah entahlah. Apa bisa dikatakan ramah? Tapi cowok itu sudah berhenti mengejeknya sejak ia memasuki tahun ke tiga.

Sial, cowok yang baru melintas dipikirannya itu kini menarik paksa Catrine-yang masih bertahan disisi kanan Malory-menyingkir dari bangkunya. Malory melayangkan pandangan iba pada gadis itu. Namun kemudian atensinya mengarah pada cowok yang secara paksa duduk disebelah kanannya.

"Apa ini hari terburukku?", tanya Malory meminta bantuan Norah yangvsepertinya sedang enggan meladeni kenorakkannya.

"Hey, kau meninggalkanku tiba-tiba", tuntut James. "Apa ada sesuatu? Kau PMS?".

Malory mendelik tajam. Tau apa cowok tentang PMS?

"Oh, kau memang PMS setiap berhadapan denganku", kekeh James sambil mencomot roti Malory yang tinggal secuil.

"Apa Grifindor sedang kekurangan makanan?", sindir Malory setengah hati. Dari arah belakang James, Malory melihat dengan jelas tatapan Al yang semakin terasa menyakitkan. Ini buruk, bukan?

Kekehan James berhenti menatap pandangan Malory yang membeku. Cowok itu memutar badannya. Ia menangkap pandangan Al beberapa detik sebelum adiknya itu melengos mengalihkan tatapannya pada teman asramanya.

"Kau bertengkar dengannya?", tanya James sambil berbisik ditelinga Malory. Malory tersentak mendapati telinganya seperti tergelitik. Perutnya mendadak penuh.

"Uh.. aku.. kami.. Fuck!", maki Malory kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"I am sorry?", James terkejut mendengar makian Malory. Oke Malory memang hiperaktif. Tapi bukan berarti gadis itu "suka" memaki sembarangan.

"Jauh-jauh dariku, James", gerutu Malory sambil mendorong lengan James menjauh. "Aku tak bisa ngomong tanpa merancu kalau kau dekat-dekat".

James, Norah dan beberapa gadis disekitarnya menatap Malory dengan mengernyit yang dibalas pelototan gadis itu.

"Aku gak paham", tanya James sambil menatap Malory heran.

"Dia jatuh cinta padamu, Bodoh", sahut Norah membuat semua orang menahan napas. Bodoh, maki Malory dalam hati.

Malory menatap James yang tengah sumringah dengan pandangan horor. Oh Merlin, ini salah!

"Jangan dengarkan. Cepat pergi sebelum ku kutuk", Malory merasakan wajahnya memanas. Semakin memanas ketika melihat James tersenyum malu-malu kearahnya. Oh, Merlin. Tolong suruh cowok ini pergi sebelum aku gila, batin Malory putus asa.

TBC

. Gimana? Dilanjut gak? Kalo rasanya aneh mungkin besok Last Chapter deh. Mohon Review ya


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hai Readers. Terimakasih sudah membaca dan mereview. Duh maaf banget kalau masih banyak Typo jadi salah paham. hihihi._** ** _Warning: Mulai Chapter ini Rate Author ubah menjadi Mature. Mohon yang belum cukup umur untuk memastikan diri dulu. Jangan sampai nyesel dan menuduh Author meracuni pikiran kalian._** ** _Buat semua yg follow dan review, part ini aku persembahkan buat kalian_**

.

-Malory Malfoy-

"Jadi?", Norah menatap Malory sambil menyandarkan bahunya didinding Menara Astronomi. Udara dingin berhembus meniup surai pirang kedua gadis yang sedang berdiri berhadapan.

Malory berkacak pinggang membalas tatapan Norah dengan gemas. Alex? What? Ada gak yang lebih aneh dari cowok itu, pikir Malory dengan perasaan tidak percaya.

"Aku harap yang kudengar adalah kebohongan. Alex? Alexander William? Norah, kau tau dia Hufflepuff?", cerocosan Malory hanya ditanggapi dengan kedikan bahu dari arah sang sahabat.

"Menurutku dia istimewa. Berbeda dengan cowok lainnya. Jangan harap aku paparkan satu persatu keistimewaannya. Nanti kau malah jatuh cinta",

"Iyuh... Please?",

"Hahhahaha",

"Oh jelas dia istimewa. Mana ada lagi orang nerd seperti dia",

"Ouch, kau menyakiti hatiku, Bitch", hardik Norah sambil mendelik tajam.

Malory tau sahabatnya tidak benar-benar marah. Komunikasi mereka memang begitu. Meski kasar mereka tak memasukkan dalam hati perkataan satu sama lain.

"Kau tau maksudku", dengus Malory sambil melengos.

"Kau tak berhak menilai dia seperti itu. Yeah, awalnya aku menilainya seperti itu juga",

"Berikan alasan supaya aku merelakanmu berkencan dengannya",

"Kami tidak berkencan", elak Norah. Tapi semburat merah yang muncul dipipinya membuat mata Malory menyipit. Ayolah, aku tau kau **akan** berkencan dengannya, batin Malory gemas.

"Oke kujelaskan. Jangan salah paham, mengerti?", Norah menyerah dengan tatapan 'aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan' dari Malory.

Gadis itu tak akan membiarkannya tenang begitu saja sebelum menerima penjelasan yang memuaskan. Kalau orang lain, mungkin Norah tidak peduli. Tapi ini Malory. Sahabat yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri, melebihi Ken.

"Dia mengawasiku dari tahun pertama. Tetapi tak pernah mencoba menyapaku",

"Tentu saja. Mana berani dia menyapa dirimu. Kau maki saja masih untung. Kalau kau kutuk? Tentu dia banyak pertimbangan".

Norah mengangguk setuju. Malory benar, jarang ada laki-laki yang berani menyapanya. Kalaupun ada, sikap Norah hanya acuh. Mungkin memaki-jika cowok itu terkenal playboy. Atau seperti Gibson Dunn ditahun keempat yang terkena kutukan Kaki Merangkak. Bukan tanpa sebab sih, cowok itu berusaha menarik Norah ke bawah Mistletoe. Siapapun tau jerat mistletoe hanya bisa dilepas dengan ciuman. Dan cowok kurang ajar itu berani mempermainkannya. Untung saja sebelum sulur mistletoe mencapai kulitnya, Norah sudah melemparkan kutuk Kaki Merangkak yang membuat Gibson Dunn merangkak selama kurang lebih 20 menit hingga mencapai Great Hall.

"Ketika tahun ini dia berhenti mengutitku, entah bagaimana tapi rasanya aku seolah kehilangan. Dan beberapa malam yang lalu dengan bodohnya aku mengajaknya ke Pesta Dansa tahunan. Mustinya kau melihat kejadian itu. Aku tak berhenti tersenyum sepanjang malam. Dia mematung sekitar semenit sebelum akhirnya pingsan", Malory menatap sahabatnya yang tengah terkikik geli dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya.

Malory _clue-less_. Baru pertama kali ini Malory melihat sisi Norah yang lain. Matanya berbinar dan jatuh cinta membuatnya 5x lebih cantik. Mau tak mau akhirnya Malory luluh. Cinta memang membuat orang menjadi bodoh, benar kan?

"Sebenarnya aku kecewa sekali. Kenapa kau tak menceritakan padaku? Aku menjadi orang yang terakhir tau. How could you!?", Norah tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Karena aku tau kau tak akan membiarkanku dengannya",

"Oh Well tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu dengannya begitu saja. Mungkin dia istimewa bagimu. Tapi lihat status kalian. Kalian berbeda. Dan kau **_dah-lin'_**... ", Malory menunjuk Norah dari bawah hingga keatas. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum menyambung kalimatnya.

"Cantik, terlahir dari keluarga kaya sedangkan dia... kebalikanmu".

Norah memelotot tajam.

"Maafkan perkataanku. Tapi semua yang kukatakan itu benar", meski berkata demikian, Malory tidak menunjukkan sikap meminta maaf. Norah menghela napas panjang. Ia tau Malory benar. Sejauh ini Ken baik-baik saja menerima keputusannya. Tapi ternyata pendapat sahabatnya lebih menusuk.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tetap merestui kalian kok, pada akhirnya", sahut Malory cepat ketika memperhatikan sahabatnya termangu.

"Well, kau harus mempersiapkan diri berpasangan dengannya nanti. Bisa jadi dia tidak mengenakan pakaian yang pantas mengingat pakaian dan barang-barangnya lungsuran dari kakak Alex yang lain", Norah ikut terkekeh menanggapi candaan Malory.

Yang kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga. Alex memakai pakaian bekas kakak tertuannya, Vincent, yang lulus 4 tahun lalu. Pakaian Vincent nampak terlalu besar dipakai Alex yang ceking. Poor Him. Bagaimanapun cowok itu sudah mengambil atensi Norah lebih dari siapapun sepanjang 5 tahun ini.

"Mungkin aku akan membelikannya tuksedo yang pas buatnya", gumam Norah sambil menunggu persetujuan Malory.

"No, Jangan", sahut Malory sambil mencubit lengan Norah yang dibalas pelototan oleh gadis itu.

"Maksudku itu akan menyakiti harga dirinya. Jika kau benar-benar mau menerima dia apa adanya, kau harus menerima dia yang benar-benar apa adanya. Jangan memberinya apapun kecuali.. **_huek_**.. cinta", Norah terkekeh mendengar akhir kalimat Malory.

Sejauh ini cewek itu benar. Akan melukai harga diri Alex jika ia membelikan cowok itu tuksedo.

"Kau bisa berkata ' ** _huek_** ' hanya karena belum benar-benar tersengat cinta", ejek Norah.

"Never", elak gadis itu. "Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi terpikir, jika kisahmu adalah cerita dongeng, aku sudah membayangkan judulnya. Beauty and The Beast".

Sikutan tajam mengarah ke tulang rusuk Malory. Gadis itu hanya mengaduh sembari tertawa keras mengejek sahabatnya.

"Lebih baik karena aku tau yang mana pangeranku. Daripada dirimu..", balas Norah.

"Aku?", Alis Malory terangkat sembari menatap Norah yang tengah menjauh.

"Ya, Malory. Putuskan segera. Al atau James. Atau kau merusak persaudaraan mereka lebih dalam".

\- Malory Malfoy -

Perkataan Norah sontak membuat kepala Malory berdenyut. MERLIN. Kenapa jadi serumit ini?

Yap, malam ini dia tak bisa tidur. Sudah membolak balik badannya seperti telur ceplok tetapi tetap tidak membuatnya kelelahan hingga tertidur. Mencoba menghitung domba yang terbayang malah wajah James dan Al yang silih berganti.

Cukup. Ia terlalu muda untuk gila. Dan terlalu cantik untuk mendekam di St. Mungo.

Malory bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Menyambar jubah, tongkat dan ponselnya sekaligus. Ia menatap teman sekamarnya. Memperhatikan pergerakan mereka. Senyap. Anna, Norah dan Gaby tengah tertidur pulas. Akhirnya Malory memutuskan mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya.

Di Ruang Rekreasi ia lihat lilin-lilin sudah mati. Perapian hanya menyisakan bara yang hampir padam. Ia menyalakan tongkatnya sebelum mencapai pintu keluar asrama Slyterin.

Lorong-lorong dipenuhi kegelapan. Jelas saja, ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Kemungkinannya sangat kecil dia bertemu dengan Perfek ataupun Filch. Langkah kecilnya mengarah ke menara astronomi. Bukan perjalanan yang menyenangkan mengingat panjangnya rute yang harus ia tempuh. Menara astronomi harus ia tempuh kurang lebih 30 menit. Mendaki banyak tangga dan melewati lorong-lorong panjang Hogwarts.

Terengah dan berkeringat ketika gadis itu akhirnya sampai ditempat yang ia tuju. Udara dingin berhembus membuatnya merapatkan jubah yang menutupi piyama satinnya yang tipis.

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan segera menekan speed dial. Dia butuh Marcus. Sayangnya selama 10 menit dia sudah mencoba hampir 12x menghubungi Marcus dan kakaknya itu tidak juga mengangkat panggilannya.

Mendesah karena merasa sia-sia, ia memutuskan kembali. Ia hampir mengerang keras ketika tiba-tiba rambut hitam menyembul disampingnya.

James tersenyum meminta maaf. Malory heran bagaimana James sampai tempat ini. Apa dia hendak menemui seseorang?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", hardik Malory sambil melotot. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali. Setengah penasaran mengapa James mendatangi menara astronomi selarut ini.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa berkeliaran selarut ini? Aku bisa saja memberikan pengurangan poin bahkan detensi. Ketua Murid, ingat?".

Tidak. Malory tidak ingat. Sejak kapan James menjadi ketua murid? Selama ini yang ia tau James seorang Perfek dan bukannya ketuanya.

"Aku tidak tau. Tapi aku yang bertanya disini. Kau mau menemui seseorang? Patroli hanya sampai pukul 11 kalau aku tidak salah membaca peraturan", balas Malory.

"Aku salah mengenaimu. Kau lebih cerdas dari yang kukira. Siapa yang tertarik membaca buku tata tertib? Tentunya bukan aku. Ah, ternyata kau, Malory", kekeh James yang dibalas dengan dengusan.

"Aku serius. Ngapain kau kesini?",

"Hem... anggap saja sebuah keberuntungan aku bisa merasakanmu berjalan kemari?", James memamerkan senyum misteriusnya. Entah mengapa Malory merasa cowok dihadapannya menyimpan sesuatu. Apa cowok itu hendak bertemu dengan cewek lain? Kenapa perasaan Malory menjadi sesak?

"Kau merasa beruntung bertemu denganku bukannya bertemu dengan seseorang yang hendak kau temui?", selidik Malory tak percaya.

James hanya terkekeh. Perlahan ia meremas perkamen dalam sakunya. Peta Marauders, warisan kakeknya.

Semalaman James tak bisa memejamkan mata. Wajah Malory menghantui pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Sebelumnya ia bahkan hanya menganggap Malory cinta monyetnya. Sebelum benar-benar menyadari gadis itu tumbuh semakin cantik dari hari ke hari.

Gadis yang selalu menempeli adiknya itu membuatnya sebal. Oleh sebab itu ia sering melontarkan ejekan dan menggodanya.

Tapi sebenarnya ia mengganggu Malory karena- karena itu pertahanan terakhirnya. Ia tak mungkin mendekati Malory karena Al.

Ditahun kelimanya, James mulai berhenti mengganggu gadis itu. Alasannya sederhana. Test OWL. Ia harus memfokuskan diri. Lagipula gadis itu semakin jelita dengan binar-binar bahagia yang terpancar dikedua mata gadis itu. James tak mampu lagi menggoda tanpa terlihat tolol.

Tahun ini-tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts, ia mencoba peruntungannya. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali. Awalnya James hanya basa-basi mengajak Malory ke pesta dansa tahunan. Ia tau pasti Malory menolaknya mengingat selama ini Malory menjadi pasangan Al atau Ken, saudara sahabatnya. Ia tidak menyangka Malory mengiyakan.

Seharusnya ia tak boleh tamak. Ia tak boleh menginginkan Malory lebih dari ini. Ia tak boleh menginginkan Malory untuk dirinya. James tak buta dengan perasaan Al. Al menyukai gadis itu dari kecil. Sama seperti James sebenarnya. Tapi ia saudara tertua. Meskipun Al dari dulu tidak pernah ingin mengakrabkan diri dengannya, bukan berarti ia tidak menyayangi adiknya. James sangat menyayangi Al, sama seperti James menyayangi Lily. Dan James rela berkorban demi mereka.

Hingga akhirnya ia terjebak pada perasaan rumit dan dilema. James menginginkan Malory. Dan siapapun yang melihatnya memandang bodoh ke arah gadis itu akan tau. Kenyataannya sebagian besar temannya mengetahui ini. Mungkin Al juga.

Dia sedang bergumul antara-mengkhianati Al dan menuruti keinginan hatinya atau merelakan Malory dan mensyukuri satu pesta dansa terakhir mereka-ketika peta Marauders menampilkan nama Malory yang mengendap-endap berjalan menuju suatu tempat. Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera mengikuti gadis itu.

Tadinya ia bersembunyi ketika melihat Malory mencoba menelepon seseorang. Namun ketika melihat raut kecewa Malory akhirnya James memutuskan menyapa gadis itu.

"Aku tidak sedang menunggu siapapun, Malory. Jujur saja aku mengikutimu. Tadi aku melihatmu berjalan melewati depan asramaku. Tidak sengaja tentu saja", bual James.

"Aku sedang mencoba menghubungi Marcus", jawab Malory dengan lega. Entah kenapa perasaannya lega mendengar James mengikutinya. Oh, tidak. Harusnya ia tak boleh lega. Cowok yang ada dihadapannya ini yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Dan kenapa Malory harus lega?

Lagi-lagi Malory memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ingat Malory, terlalu muda untuk gila. Terlalu cantik untuk mendekam di , bisik Innernya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?", tanya James cemas. Benar-benar terlihat cemas sekarang.

"Tidak", elak Malory. Kau yang mengganggu pikiranku, Bodoh. Batin Malory gemas.

"Dia tak bisa dihubungi. Mungkin sudah tidur. Ah, jelas sudah tidur. Aku saja yang bodoh meneleponnya tengah malam", umpat Malory sebal.

"Well, kenapa musti telepon malam-malam dan bukannya tidur? Apa ada hal yang sepenting itu?", selidik James.

"Gaun. Er.. aku mau membicarakan tentang gaun. Dia berjanji membelikannya untukku", jawab Malory cepat. Kemudian ia menyesali jawabannya. Bodoh.

"Kau tidak tidur karena memikirkan gaun?", tanya James dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Itu sangat cewek, James", elak Malory. Dadnya selalu bungkam ketika Malory membicarakan hal-hal tentang cewek yang tidak ia pahami. Dan mulai menyerah lalu diam. Semoga saja James seperti Dadnya.

"Haha, klasik", ejek James. "Tak kusangka kau seingin itu tampil mengagumkan di depanku".

Urat-urat disekitar dahi Malory mencuat ketika gadis itu mengerahkan sekuat tenaganya melotot ke arah James. James Sirius Potter benar-benar membuatnya terdengar menggelikan. MERLIN!

"Jangan buat aku menyesal James", ancam Malory sambil bersedekap. Kaki kanannya menghentak-hentak tak sabar. Kemarahannya muncul karena sesuatu yang memalukan. Jujur Malory merasa konyol dengan jawabannya. Wajar James menganggapnya demikian. Andai dia bisa tenggelam ke lantai...

James tertawa lebar melihat Malory. Dia benar-benar suka melihat Malory yang seperti ini. Baginya Malory sangat cantik ketika merasa gemas atau geram menghadapinya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik ketika marah", ujar James. Kemudian cowok itu mati-matian meruntuki mulutnya. Harusnya cukup dipikaran saja, kenapa harus kelepasan?

Mendadak Malory merasa tersengat listrik ribuan Volt. Wajahnya pasti merah dan apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya pasti akan terdengar tolol. Apalagi perutnya terasa melilit, melilit yang menyenangkan jujur saja.

"Ah, sepertinya udara semakin dingin. Bagaimana kalau kembali? Aku antar ke asramamu", James mati-matian memutar otak untuk membunuh keheningan. Menatap Malory yang ter-pause membuatnya malu sekaligus meruntuki mulutnya yang tolol. Malory tidak baik bagi kesehatan otaknya, juga kesehatan jantungnya sepertinya.

Malory hanya mengangguk. Tidak lagi melontarkan makian. Dan itu membuat James semakin salah tingkah. Ya, sudahlah. Sebaiknya mereka segera kembali sebelum pikiran James meliar. Bukan tanpa sebab, masalahnya piyama Malory yang tipis mencetak jelas tubuhnya. James pria normal yang pasti terusik melihat pemandangan itu.

Menghindari hal-hal yang ia inginkan, James segera menarik tangan Malory menjauhi Menara Astronomi.

"Mm.. Tolong kau pegang jubahmu dengan baik. Angin cukup dingin. Nanti kau sakit", bual James sembari memaki otaknya yang mesum.

Malory menurutinya. Ia mengeratkan jubahnya. Entah mengapa suara James terdengar bergetar, dan itu membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih aneh.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di depan pintu asrama Slyterin.

"Uh, cepat tidur yang nyenyak", ujar James sambil menatap Malory dengan pandangan aneh?

Malory mengangguk cepat. Sebelum berbalik ia menyadari satu hal. Tangan James masih memegang erat tangannya. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. Anehnya dadanya terasa sesak. Degup jantungnya bertalu-talu. Malory tak mengelak adanya ketegangan diantara mereka berdua. Dan dorongan yang kuat untuk menatap lelaki dihadapannya.

James terlihat berbeda dari yang ia kenal dulu. Lelaki yang menjahilinya sudah hilang. Garis-garis maskulin tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Kedewasaan mengambil alih. Garis maskulin itu membuat perut Malory disesaki bulu-bulu nakal yang menggelitik.

Tubuhnya merinding ketika tiba-tiba James membungkuk. Apa cowok itu hendak menciumnya? Malory masih membeku dan berpikir hingga sesuatu yang lembut dan basah mengecup bibirnya.

Malory seakan lupa ada dimana dan sedang apa. Yang ia rasakan hanya bahagia. Bibir James mengulum bibirnya lembut. Membuatnya terengah. Ketika Malory membuka bibirnya, lidah James tetiba masuk dan mengobrak abrik pertahannya. Ciuman yang tadinya lembut berubah menjadi ciuman yang sedikit memaksa. Lengan James memerangkapnya, membuat kedua tangannya naik mengelus kepala lelaki itu. Setelah beberapa lama mereka melepaskan diri.

Getaran itu masih ada. Mereka masih terengah, namun keinginan untuk mencium kembali lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya. Malory kembali menghambur kepelukan James, membuat cowok itu sedikit terlonjak. Kali ini gadis itu yang mencium James lebih dulu. Dahinya, kedua pipinya, dan berlama-lama mencium hidungnya. Kemudian ciumnya berpindah ke bibir lelaki itu.

James menyambut ciuman itu sama semangatnya. Tubuh mereka memanas terbakar gairah. James masih menyimpan akal sehatnya. Selembut mungkin ia mengakhiri ciuman mereka.

"Besok", kata James yang membuat wajah Malory merona. Keinginan mencium itu timbul kembali. Tapi ia harus menguatkan diri. Tak akan puas jika dilanjutkan sekarang.

"Setelah makan malam temui aku di depan kamar kebutuhan", James mengecup pucuk kepala Malory singkat. Gadis itu mengangguk dan melambai sebelum mengucapkan sandi kamarnya dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

-Malory Malfoy-

Terbangun dengan wajah bodoh. Meruntuki diri berkali-kali, mengusap wajahnya dengan selimut. Sesekali menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam bantal. Tapi bayangan apa yang ia lakukan semalam tidak menghilang, malah semakin menguat. Entah kenapa rasanya ia kecanduan. Kecanduan ciuman? Lagi-lagi ia menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik bantal.

"Kau tak gila kan? Cepat mandi. Kutunggu di Great Hall", ejek Norah yang sudah rapi dengan seragam Hogwartsnya. Ia mengenakan jubah Slyterin sebelum kemudian meraih tongkat dan berlalu.

Malory bangun dengan perasaan tak karuan. Mandi dan bersolek tercepat yang pernah ia lakukan. Dan segera berlari menuju Great Hall.

Setibanya di Great Hall pandangannya langsung menuju ke arah bangku Gryfindor. Sayangnya ia tak mendapati James. Sapaan teman-temannya ia jawab sekenanya. Entah kenapa ia sedikit kecewa tak mendapati James di Great Hall. Apa dia kecewa dengan ciumannya? Kalau dia tak kecewa harusnya ia seperti Malory yang merasa ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya.

Pandangan Norah yang menusuk mengakhiri lamunannya. Ia kembali menunduk menekuri makanannya dengan malas. Malory sama sekali tak bernapsu dengan sarapannya.

Entah berapa lama ia menusuk-tusuk makanannya, tiba-tiba sebuah lengan merangkul bahunya. James meloncat duduk disebelahnya. Memberikan cengirannya ke semua orang disekitar Malory.

Hampir semua dari mereka mengeryit heran. Namun mereka mungkin beranggapan Malory sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya sehingga mereka acuh dan kembali menyantap sarapan mereka.

Malory hampir tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. James menyambar buah apel dihadapannya sambil sesekali melirik Malory penuh arti.

"Pagi. Gimana tidurmu?", sapanya sambil menggigit apel denga suara krauk keras.

"Not Bad. Kau?", tanya Malory tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Sangat nyenyak", sahutnya diiringi kekehan ringan. "Teman-temanku kerepotan membangunkanku. Pada akhirnya aku terbangun karena Dominic melempariku dengan kaos kakinya yang bau".

Kalimat James mengundang suara "Iyuhh", disekitarnya. Malory pun reflek menjauhkan dirinya.

-Malory Malfoy-

Norah berjalan beriringan dengan Malory menuju kelas ramuan Prof. Mattew Tobey. Di mereka para cecurut Tiffany sedang menghebohkan sesuatu. Malory tidak terbiasa menguping. Tapi suara mereka cukup keras untuk ukuran bisik-bisik.

Beberapa gadis menunjuk Tiffani yang melenggang dengan percaya diri. Sementara Anna yang entah muncul dari mana tiba-tiba menjajari langkah mereka.

"Kau tau gosip terbaru?", pancing Anna pada Norah dan Malory.

"Please Anna. Kami mengandalkanmu", ujar Norah setengah hati.

"Tidakkah kalian lihat apa yang berbeda dengan Tiffany?", pancingnya lagi.

Malory dan Norah mati-matian mengamati Tiffany dari jarak 3 meter. Mereka tidak menemukan apa yang salah kecuali wajah gadis itu yang menyunggingkan senyum sepanjang jalan.

"Entahlah", sahut Malory. "Bedaknya mungkin? Kurasa bedaknya lebih tebal hari ini".

Anna mendecak dengan gemas. Aneh sekali mereka. Tidakkah sudah sangat jelas terlihat?

"Tentu saja bukan bedak", sewot Anna merasa hopeless dengan kedua gadis disampingnya. "Lihat dadanya. Lebih.. HUH.. tuh! Menonjol kan?".

Malory dan Norah berebut mendahului cecurut Tiffany. Mereka berdua-yang notabene berdada kecil- sangat penasaran dengan perubahan itu. Benarkah dada Tiffani membesar? Bukan kah kemarin masih biasa-biasa saja?

Mereka tiba lebih dulu di ruang ramuan. Menatap ke pintu dan melihat Tiffany yang melenggang dengan anggun sambil membusungkan dada barunya.

"Mungkin dia menyumpal dadanya", bisik Norah tanpa menyembunyikan nada irinya.

"Aku setuju. Tidak mungkin dalam semalam dadanya tumbuh lebih besar", sahut Malory balas berbisik.

"Kau mau memastikan?", tantang Norah. Malory mengangkat alisnya.

"Siapa takut?!",

-Malory Malfoy-

Ketika pelajaran ramuan selesai, Malory dan Norah menunggu Tiffany mencapai pintu keluar. Saat Tiffany melenggang melewati pintu Norah dan Malory menghimpitnya. Salah satu dari mereka pura-pura tidak sengaja menyenggol dadanya. Dan yang mereka dapatkan adalah...

"Sialan!", umpat Norah.

"Kau sempat menyenggolnya?", tanya Malory antusias.

"Aku bahkan pura-pura tidak sengaja menyentuhnya. Menyentuhnya Malory. Dengan kedua tanganku", bisik Norah stress.

"Dan?", Malory bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

"Itu seratus persen asli. Kujamin", bisik Norah dengan nada iri yang kental.

"Fuck",

"Fuck",

"Double Fuck",

"Sialan. Bagaimana cara dia menumbuhkan dadanya?".

"Makan siang or No? Aku mau ke perpustakaan. Kau ikut?", Malory melangkah cepat ke arah perpustakaan diiringi sahabatnya. Mereka memilih melewatkan makan siang demi mencari informasi penumbuh dada dalam sekejap.

-Malory Malfoy-

Kamar Kebutuhan Pukul 9 malam.

"Kau melewatkan makan siang. Dan mengakhiri makan malam sebelum aku menghampirimu. Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau menghindariku?",

11Sedari siang pikiran James kalut. Ia tidak menemukan Malory di Great Hall saat makan siang. Sepanjang sore mencarinya ke asrama Slyterin. Gadis itupun tak ada. James tak terpikir perpustakaan karena gadis itu tak pernah terlihat disana. James sempat berpikir apa mungkin gadis itu menghindarinya?

Pukul 7 kurang ia sudah berada di depan kamar kebutuhan. Hingga 2 jam kemudian Malory menghampirinya dengan muka kusut.

Mereka masuk ruang kebutuhan yang kini berubah menjadi sebuah ruang kosong. Ditengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah sofa berwarna merah terang.

Malory mendudukan dirinya dengan enggan. Ia tak mungkin menceritakan apa yang Malory dan Norah kerjakan sepanjang hari ini. Memalukan sekali pastinya.

"Sudah mau menjawab?", desak James tak sabar melihat Malory bungkam.

"Ini... er... aku ada urusan dengan Norah. Urusan wanita dan penting sekali", jelas Malory. "Aku tak menghindarimu. Kita berjanji bertemu disini bukan? Dan yah... aku disini sekarang".

"Aku menunggu selama 2 jam", gumam James.

"Aku minta maaf", Malory bersungguh-sungguh. Obsesinya tidak membuahkan hasil. Ada mantra yang bisa membesarkan payudara. Tapi tentu saja tak akan bertahan lama. Dan itu lebih memalukan daripada memiliki payudara kecil.

Lalu ramuan. Ada ramuan khusus wanita yang bisa membuat dada besar. Dioles beberapa kali sehari. Namun itu juga membutuhkan waktu 2 minggu sebelum akhirnya membuahkan hasil.

"Apa masalah gaunmu lagi? Atau yang lain?", James menatapnya lekat. Mau tak mau Malory merasa kikuk.

"Er... yah masih berhubungan dengan gaun. Tapi bukan gaunnya. Pokoknya ini sangat sensitif dan hanya dimengerti wanita. Bisa kita ubah topik saja?".

James mendengus kemudian mengangguk kecil. Dari dalam jubah ia mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah buku kumal.

"Apa itu?", tanya Malory ingin tau.

"Ini buku sitaan. Tadi aku melihat teman-temanmu bergerombol berebut buku ini", sahut James sambil menyodorkan buku itu pada Malory.

"Primbon Penyihir Wanita Sepanjang Masa?", dahinya berkerut. Ia tak pernah mendengar sesuatu yang seperti ini. Dengan tergesa ia membuka buku itu.

Pada halaman pertama hanya kata pengantar. Halaman kedua daftar isi yang memuat judul-judul halaman.

Rahasia bibir indah, ramuan perona pipi, ramuan perawan kembali, rahasia dada indah dan berisi.

Mata Malory melebar. Dengan semangat dibukanya lembar halaman yang ia tuju. James hanya mengamati dengan tatapan bertanya. Tapi cowok itu paham Malory akan mengabaikannya beberapa saat.

Malory membaca pelan keterangannya. Tidak mungkin, ini pasti salah. Tentu saja memalukan.

James memandang Malory yang menggeleng-geleng dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Ada apa?", tanya James sambil melirik isi bukunya.

"Oh, tidak. Jangan baca. Ini memalukan", seloroh Malory sambil menyembunyikan bukunya.

"Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu?", Malory menatap James lama. Menimang keputusannya. Tapi... Dadnya pasti akan heboh jika tau apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Menghela napas panjang akhirnya Malory menunjukkan buku itu pada James.

 ** _Rahasia Dada Indah dan Berisi_**

 ** _Waktu kurang lebih 9 jam_**

 ** _Bahan : 5 tetes Sari atau Minyak Trionychidae mentah_**

 ** _Cara pakai : Oleskan pada kedua dada. Pijat memutar dengan bantuan tangan pria selama 30 menit. Diamkan selama 9 jam. Cuci bersih._**

 ** _Hasil : Dada montok indah dan berisi. Hasil permanen dengan pemakaian rutin selama 2 minggu._**

James termangu. Tak begitu paham apa yang dibacanya. Malory menatapnya takut-takut.

"Jadi?", tanya Malory menunggu tanggapan James.

"Kau butuh tanganku", ujar James sambil nyengir. Malory merasa ingin tenggelam dilantai.

-Malory Malfoy-

"Kita butuh minyaknya. Trionychidae bisa didapat di danau hitam", tutur Malory dengan bibir bergetar karena malu. Ia tidak pernah membicarakan hal seperti ini dengan lawan jenis. Bahkan pada Al.

"Kurasa lebih baik meminta Prof. Tobey", usul James tenang. Malory mendelik. Minta? Apa kau sudah gila? Kira-kira berbunyi seperti itu tatapannya.

James terkekeh.

"Kalau kau mau kita bisa mencurinya. Cuma butuh sebotol kecil untuk 2 minggu kan?", ujar James sambil mengeluarkan peta Perampoknya.

"Apa itu?", tanya Malory.

"Peta perampok milik kakekku", jawabnya tenang. Setelah mengucap mantra terlihat titik-titik kaki dan nama-nama kecil bermunculan. Berkeriapan dalam peta itu.

"Nah kita tunggu sepi sebelum mengambil bahan itu",

"Kau yakin?",

"Selama kau butuh bantuanku".

Malory mengangguk mantap. Esok ia akan membagi minyak itu pada Norah dan menanti tanggapan darinya. Apa dia akan meminta bantuan Alex? Well semoga saja cowok itu tidak kejang-kejang melihat dada Norah.

-Malory Malfoy-

Pukul setengah sebelas mereka mengendap menuju ruangan Prof. Tobey Setelah yakin profesor itu sudah terlelap, James melontarkan mantra peredam. Lalu memantrai jendela kamar Prof. Tobey. Jendela terbuka sedikit, James memasukkan kepalanya seraya menggumamkan mantra pemanggil.

Sebotol sari Trionychidae (sejenis kura-kura air tawar) berhasil ia dapatkan. Segera ia berbalik dan mengembalikan jendela pada posisi semula.

Mereka kembali ke kamar kebutuhan.

"Bahan sudah siap, my Lady", goda James sambil menyerahkan sebotol kecil ukuran 25 ml cairan bermarna kuning kental.

Malory mengambil botol itu. Membuka penutup gabusnya dan langsung mengernyit jijik mendapati bau busuk yang menguar dari botol itu.

"Kau yakin ini sarinya? Busuk sekali baunya", gerutu Malory.

"Ini sarinya. Aku pernah memakai sari ini pada ramuan entah apa ditahun keenam seingatku", jawab James sambil menutup kembali botol itu.

"Kau mau mempraktekkannya sekarang?", tanya James hati-hati. Jantungnya sendiri sudah berdebar kencang. Seumur hidup mungkin dada ibunyalah satu-satunya yang pernah ia sentuh ketika bayi.

"A-Aku juga tak yakin", jawab Malory dengan bibir bergetar. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Norah. Mungkin dia ada cara lain. Atau meminta bantuan er.. yang lain?".

"Kau mau meminta bantuan cowok lain?", tanya James tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan terkejutnya.

"Entahlah.. aku juga tak tau", jawab Malory gamang.

"Begini...", lanjut Malory. "Dadaku mungkin tidak seindah dada wanita lain yang pernah kau sentuh. Itu mengapa aku merasa malu meminta bantuanmu".

"Dadamu memang tak seindah dada ibuku", sindir James sambil menatap dada datar Malory. "Dada Mum satu-satunya dada wanita yang pernah kusentuh. Itupun ketika aku bayi,tentu saja".

Mau tak mau Malory tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengangguk maklum.

"Tapi... aku malu membuka baju dihadapan pria. Kau tau aku... aku tak pernah telanjang dihadapan pria",

"Oh, kau pernah telanjang di depanku kok", sahut James sambil terkekeh.

"Saat aku masih pakai popok. Yah kau benar", timpal Malory sambil ikut tertawa.

"Atau begini saja. Aku hanya memasukkan tanganku. Jadi aku tak melihat langsung dadamu. Kau tak perlu malu",

"Mungkin sulit. Pakaianku tidak begitu longgar".

"Lepas saja atasanmu. Tutupi dengan jubah. Aku berjanji tak akan mengintip. Kecuali kau mengijinkannya", goda James.

"Kau pandai merayu. Sialan. Baiklah. Berbaliklah sampai aku berkata sudah".

Beberapa saat kemudian James berbalik. Atasan Malory sudah tergeletak dibawah kaki mereka. Tubuh atasnya berbalut jubah.

Mau tak mau James membayangkan apa yang ada dibaliknya. Dan tangannya bergetar ketika meneteskan sari Trionychidae keatas telapak tangannya.

"Kau siap?", tanya James dengan jantung berdegup kencang.

Malory mengangguk sambil memosisikan disi didepan James. Malory memunggungi James sehingga memungkinkan tangan James menyusup ke arah tubuhnya.

James menyentuh lengannya, perutnya kemudian menemukan gundukan kecil diarea dadanya.

"Apa yang ini?", tanya James memastikan.

"Ya", Malory mengangguk malu-malu. Kulitnya terasa terbakar oleh sentuhan James. Meskipun dia tak dapat melihat langsung, namun ia merasakan putingnya mengeras dibawah pijatan James.

"Er.. kukira waktunya sudah mulai dihitung", gumam James memecah keheningan.

Malory hanya mengangguk singkat. Mulutnya tak sanggup menjawab. Seluruh tubuhnya seolah melemas. Untungnya saat ini mereka dalam keadaan duduk. Jika tidak, mungkin Malory sudah terjatuh dilantai.

James meikmati pijatannya. Ia memejamkan mata merasakan kulit Malory yang halus dan hangat dibawah sentuhan tangannya.

"Ah", sebuah desahan lolos dari mulut Malory. Ia meruntuki dirinya. Kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya kembali keluar.

James tak bisa menatap langsung bagaimana raut wajah Malory. Tapi bisa ia pastikan raut wajah mereka hampir sama. Pijatan ini merupakan sentihan intim yang mereka berdua sadari. Lalai sedikit mereka bisa berakhir dengan telanjang bersama.

James menggeleng pelan mengusir pikiran nakalnya. Tapi tak bisa. Bagaimana bisa? Tangannya sedang menggenggam dada Malory. Mungkin gadis itu merasa dadanya kecil. Tapi James yakin tak sekecil itu karena telapak tangannya mampu merasakan gundukan dengan puting keras mencuat.

Celana James sendiri sudah sesak sedari tadi. Sejak ia membaca buku laknat itu. James langsung membayangkan Malory yang telanjang dihadapannya.

"Ah...", sebuah desahan lagi. James tidak berhenti memijat. Ia bahagia mendengar Malory menikmati pijatannya.

"Uf... Ah..", Malory menggoyangkan badannya dengan gerakan tak nyaman. Sesuatu diantara kedua kakinya terasa panas dan tak nyaman seolah minta disentuh.

"Uh.. Please", desah Malory tak mampu mengendalikan gairahnya. James tau apa yang terjadi. Ia tak buta. Namun pijatannya baru berlangsung kurang dari sepuluh menit. Ia tak bisa menghentikannya.

Dengan cepat ia membalik tubuh Malory. Jubah yang menutupi bagian depan gadis itu bergeser dan terjatuh. Alih-alih mengambil, James kembali menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke arah dada gadis itu. Terus memijat hingga mereka berdua terengah.

Malory menarik wajah James kearahnya. Mencium dengan rakus sambil menyalurkan gairahnya.

Tiga puluh menit yang terasa seabad akhirnya berlalu. James melepas pijatannyam Berfokus mencium gadis itu. Mereka seakan belum cukup. Lagi-lagi dan lagi. Mencium Malory hingga bibir mereka terasa bengkak. Ciumannya turun ke leher. Dari leher naik ke sepanjang pipi kirinya lalu telinganya kemudian turun ke tulang selangkanya.

Sepanjang ciuman itu Malory terus mendesah menikmati apa yang James berikan. Tubuhnya sensitif oleh setiap sentuhan dan kecupan yang James berikan.

Pandangan James mengarah ke payudara Malory. Meskipun baru beberapa menit namun James bisa melihat perbedaannya. Dada gadis itu memang lebih membusung. Putingnya mengeras, menantang untuk dikulum.

James mengarahkan bibirnya ke arah puting gadis itu. Serta merta lenguhan Malory lebih keras. Setengah berteriak.

"James..sh..", erangnya.

"Kau suka dicium disini?", tanya James sambil mengulum kembali puting gadis itu. Memainkannya dengan lidah.

"Sh.. ya.. ya.. disitu", rancaunya.

James tersadar ini sudah kelewat batas. Haruskah ia mengakhirinya? Atau memberikan kepuasan pada Malory?

Gadis itu menggeliat hebat sambil membuka kedua pahanya. Tangannya membimbing tangan James untuk menyentuh bagian paling sensitifnya.

"Malory", tahan James. Tapi Malory sedang terbakar gairah. Pikirannya kosong.

Baiklah. James bukan anak-anak lagi. Dia tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Memberi kepuasan tanpa merusak gadis itu lebih jauh.

Tangannya mengusap bagian sensitif gadis itu. Malory mengejang dan melenguh levih keras. Celana dalam gadis itu sudah sangat basah. Akhirnya James memutuskan memasukkan salah satu jarinya. Ia menusuk-nusuk bagian itu dengan cepat. bibirnya masih mengulum dada Malory sedang tangan yang lain meremas dadanya yang bebas.

Beberapa saat kemudian Malory menjerit disertai lelehan cairan dari pusat daerah sensitifnya. James rasa cukup. Mereka sudah terlalu jauh. Ia tak ingin merusak gadisnya lebih jauh lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka terdiam. Malory masih merona. Tapi bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Itu membuat James sedikit lega. Namun juga cemas. Selama 2 minggu membantu gadis itu? Sewaktu-waktu dia bisa lepas kendali. Dan itu hal yang paling mengganggu pikirannya.

Hosh hosh hosh... maafkan adegan *pip* ini readers. Mohon review ya.


	4. Chapter 4

-Malory Malfoy-

Pagi itu asrama Slyterin heboh. Tatapan iri nan menusuk dilemparkan pada Malory. Alasannya adalah dada Malory yang membusung. Ukuran yang semula tidak dapat diukur dengan bra, (well selama ini karena dada Malory terlalu kecil ia tidak menggunakan Bra) kini membusung. Bisa dipastikan ukurannya lebih dari 32 cup atau mungkin malah 34 cup.

Bodohnya mereka percaya dada Malory hanya sumpalan. (Karena primbon milik Tiffany sudah disita). Dan hal itu mengundang tawa-tawa menghina dari para pengikut Tiffany Candall.

"Apa dadamu bengkak?", tanya Terry Liam dengan tawa mengejek.

Malory acuh. Ia menyeret langkahnya menuju salah satu bilik toilet. Sebelum masuk, telinganya sempat mendengar komentar Tiffany.

"Lihat siapa yang berusaha menyumpal dadanya?", Malory sungguh ingin balas menghina para perempuan yang tertawa nyaring mirip burung walet itu.

-Malory Malfoy-

"Dan?" Norah mencegatnya dipintu sebelum masuk ke kamarnya.

"Aku pasti membagi rahasianya padamu. Sekarang biarkan aku masuk dulu sebelum membeku", bisik Malory setengah mengigil.

"Bagaimana rasanya?", cecar Norah setelah pintu kamar tertutup rapat. Anna dan Gaby masih dikamar mandi. Diantara mereka berempat, Norahlah yang paling rajin bangun pagi. Jadi jangan ditanya apa dia sudah mandi. Tentunya sebelum ketiga teman sekamarnya bangun dia malah sudah berseragam rapi.

"Aneh", jawab Malory cepat. "Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menyembul. Kurasa aku ehm... menyukainya sedikit. Meskipun bila ada yang menatap tepat di dadamu kau akan merasa ditelanjangi".

Norah terkikik geli. Dia bahkan sudah membayangkan hal itu. Betapa tidak adilnya hormon pertumbuhan ini. Gadis lain mungkin menerima pertumbuhan dadanya secara alami. Tapi gadis-gadis tertentu tetap berdada datar hingga dewasa. Dan mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Oh mungkin malah semua wanita tidak ingin berdada rata selamanya.

"Ayo bagi rahasiamu sekarang. Sebelum ratu gosip selesai mandi", desak Norah sambil duduk di tempat tidur Malory.

Malory meraih jubahnya. Kemudian melemparkan buku kumal yang semalam diberikan oleh James.

"Jaga baik-baik buku itu. Buku itu menjadi rebutan cecurut Tiffany. Akan bahaya jika mereka tau kita memilikinya. Buka halaman 25. Dan tentu saja bahannya ada padaku. Kau siapkan saja botol kecil. Nanti kubagi denganmu", jelas Malory sambil memakai pakaiannya.

Norah mengangguk paham. Kemudian memperhatikan wajah Malory yang terlihat bingung.

"Yeah, jelas kau membutuhkan bra. Saatnya berburu? Kita ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade hari ini", seru Norah bersemangat.

"Yah sebelumnya mungkin aku bisa pakai baju berlapis. Puting yang menjiplak jelas di seragam bukan tampilan yang aku inginkan", keluh Malory.

"Pakai ini", Norah menyodorkan plester luka. Mereka berdua terkikik bersama. Tapi pada akhirnya Malory menyambut plester itu dengan senang hati. Masalah puting yang mencuat sudah bisa mereka atasi.

"Kau tidak membacanya sekarang?", tanya Malory dengan dahi berkerut ketika melihat Norah memasukkan buku itu kesakunya.

"Nope. Nanti saja setelah kita berada di Hogsmeade".

-Malory Malfoy-

Sabtu pagi setelah sarapan mereka menuju Hogsmeade. Malory mati-matian berusaha mengalihkan pandangan atau malah menghindari pandangan Al. Ia tau sahabat laki-lakinya itu menatap padanya lebih sering ketika mereka sarapan. Belum lagi murid yang lain. Ada yang keki atau malah ada yang terang-terangan menyindir dada barunya. Oh, ternyata ia tak begitu bangga memiliki dada baru. Kepercayaan dirinya tak melambung tajam seperti ketika ia menatap Tiffany. Gadis itu malah berusaha memamerkan hasil jerih payah partnernya. Sementara Malory kebalikannya. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin agak membungkukan badan seolah ingin menutupi dadanya terlihat tumbuh.

Dan James, jangan ditanya. Lelaki itu bahkan tak nongol sekalipun ketika Malory sarapan. Hal itu sukses membuat hati Malory dongkol setengah mati.

"MERLIN", pekik Norah membuat Malory terlonjak.

Mereka sedang berada di jalanan Hogsmeade. Tidak di tempat manapun. Hanya tempat yang sepi, jauh dari keramaian murid Hogwarts yang lain. Gadis pirang disebelah Malory sedang menatap horor buku kumal yang tadi pagi ia berikan.

"Ta-tangan pria? Meminjam?", Norah masih menatap buku itu sembari menunggu sahutan dari gadis disebelahnya.

"Ya. Tangan pria dan jangan pikirkan tentang tangan Ken. Itu... sangat... intim. Rasanya akan sangat aneh bila kau lakukan dengan saudaramu. Jadi kusarankan kau harus meminta bantuan Alex",

"Bantuan... WHAT? Alex? No!",

"Oke. Terserah padamu. Aku hanya usul, right?".

-Malory Malfoy-

Mereka berdua tengah berada disebuah toko pakaian. Naomi Green Store. Toko ini terbilang baru. Tempat itu selalu ramai dikunjungi karena menjualan banyak pernak pernik dan busana yang uptodate. Berbeda dengan toko penyihir lainnya yang menjaga budaya dunia sihir. Di toko ini semua hal yang berhubungan dengan fashion ada. Meskipun tak selengkap toko fashion sepertu di dunia muggle.

Lima tahun terakhir setelah kementrian dipegang oleh Perceus Weasley (Percy), hal-hal berbau muggle di legalkan. Termasuk alat-alat elektronik seperti televisi, radio, dan banyak alat elektronik rumah tangga yang lain.

Malory dan Norah langsung menuju bagian fashion wanita. Setelah berkeliling beberapa kali akhirnya mereka membeli beberapa barang. Malory membeli Beberapa bra cantik yang sudah ia coba di bilik ganti. Ia memilih bra sehari-hari berwarna pastel dan satu bra tanpa tali untuk keperluan pesta.

Malory juga membeli beberapa hiasan rambut, kuteks, dan highheels 5cm berwarna silver yang dihiasi kerlipan.

Sedangkan Norah hanya membeli beberapa Bra dan sebuah kalung yang memiliki bandul menempel berbentuk oval bermata hijau. Talinya terbuat dari pita chiffon hijau tua, sewarna dengan batu kalung tersebut. Kalung itu menempel ketat dilehernya, memperlihatkan kilauan batunya yang unik dan sangat slyterin.

"Kurasa cocok untuk gaunku", gumam Norah setelah mereka keluar dari toko yang penuh sesak itu.

"Kau sudah membeli gaun?", tanya Malory iri. Ia sendiri belum mendapatkan gaunnya. Hingga sekarang Marcus sulit untuk dihubungi. Mungkin nanti ia terpaksa meminta bantuan Mumnya mengingat jadwal pesta dansa itu kurang 3 hari lagi.

"Aku membawanya. Liburan kemarin kami sempatkan berbelanja ke Berlin sekaligus berkunjung ke tempat kakekku", jelas Norah sambil memasukkan kembali kalung yang tadi sempat ia timang.

"Kurasa aku harus meminta bantuan Mum. Nanti akan ku telepon. Mum selalu bisa diandalkan", ujar Malory lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

Mereka berjalan dengan hening sambil terengah hingga pucuk-pucuk menara Hogwarts terlihat.

"Aku akan meminta bantuan Alex", ujar Norah sambil beristirahat dibawah pohon rindang yang tertutup salju.

Malory menepuk pundak Norah menyemangati. Padahal dalam hati ingin tertawa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Alex.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau harus mengenalkan Alex padaku", Norah hanya mengangguk sembari menarik lengan Malory dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Setiba dikamar, Malory dikejutkan dengan bungkusan berwarna metalik yang teronggok diatas tempat tidurnya. Dengan semangat ia merobek bungkus itu. Gaun indah seperti yang ia bayangkan kini berada dikedua tangannya.

Gaun itu berwarna pink terang, berlapis bahan berwarna pink metalik yang berkilau. Rok tutunya mengembang hingga batas lutut.

Gaun itu sama persis seperti yang ia kirimkan fotonya pada Marcus. Didalam bungkusan itu terdapat sepucuk surat.

 ** _Dear Malory,_**

 ** _Beberapa hari lalu Marcus mengirimiku foto sebuah gaun. Ia tidak mendapatkannya di London. Akhirnya ia memintaku mencarikannya untukmu. Kebetulan seorang teman dekatku, calon kakak iparmu, seorang designer lulusan Parsons. Ia membuatkan gaun cantik ini khusus untukmu. Semoga harimu indah._**

 ** _Regrads,_**

 ** _Julian Eugene Malfoy_**

Malory tersenyum simpul mendapati surat dari Julian. Sudah hampir beberapa tahun ini mereka tidak berbincang sebagai saudara. Julian terlalu sibuk dengan studynya dan Malory terlalu manja untuk dihadapi. Oleh karena itu hubungan mereka mulai meregang saat Julian berada di tingkat ke 5. Kurang lebih 5 atau 6 tahun yang lalu.

Segera ia mencari ponselnya dan berlari menuju tempat kosong. Tempat yang pertama ia temukan adalah lorong yang menghubungkan antara lorong panjang mengarah ke tangga ruang ramalan dan rumah kaca milik Prof. Longbottom.

Segera ia mencari nomor Julian di phone book **_whatsapp_** nya.

"Jules", serunya ketika mendengar sapaan Julian.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih. Aku sangat menyukai gaun itu. Dan cewekmu luar biasa. Kapan-kapan kau harus mengenalkannya padaku".

Terdengar suara tawa rendah dari Julian. Dia rindu celoteh adiknya. Tadinya ia bingung harus bagaimana berhubungan lagi dengan adik bontotnya itu. Mengingat bagaimana sikapnya yang kurang akrab dengan si manja Malory.

"Tentu. Libur natal nanti akan kuajak dia ke rumah", sahut Julian. "Dia juga yakin kau sangat cantikmengenakan gaun itu. Gaun barbie eh? Ketika melihat foto barbie yang dikirim Marcus, aku merasa kirang yakin baju itu cocok dipakai kekasihku meyakinkanku untuk mempercayakan gaun itu padanya. Dia mengerjakannya selama 2 hari. Siang Malam bahkan sempat mengabaikanku. Hasilnya sangat memuaskan, menurutku tentu saja. Meskipun dia awalnya tidak yakin apakah baju itu sesuai ukuranmu atau tidak. Aku meyakinkannya tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Ngomong-ngomong, dia muggle. Jadi aku tak bisa memberitahu tentang dunia sihir padanya. Belum. Tapi kuharap nanti akan tiba saatnya".

"Benarkah? Oh ya, tentu tidak masalah. Aku bisa menyesuaikan ukurannya dengan bantuan sihir jahit. Meskipun mungkin harus mencari caranya dulu. Aku yakin Mum atau perpustakaan bisa membantu. Dan percayalah, menurutku gaun itu sempurna. Sangat Malory", timpal Malory dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Gunakan teknik transfigurasi. Aku mencoba beberapa hal disini. Awalnya aku mencoba menggabungkan sains dan sihir. Hasilnya mengagumkan. Dan masih misiku sekarang meneliti apakah sihir ada kaitannya dengan Sains, misi pribadi tentu saja. Kuharap bisa berhasil", ujar Julian.

"Tentu. Aku doakan kau berhasil. Kau yang terbaik. Dan aku yakin kau pasti berhasil. Oh ya aku akan mencoba teknik transfigurasi. Tapi semoga saja gaun itu pas sesuai ukuranku tanpa harus mengubah ukuran. Ngomong-ngomong, apa Dad tau kau memberiku gaun ini?", tanya Malory was-was. Ia ingat bagaimana Dadnya melarang gaun tanpa lengan milik barbie yang ia tunjukkan pada Dadnya.

" Tidak. Apa seharusnya aku memberitahu Dad?", Julian sendiri terlihat tak yakin. Ia ingat betul bagaimana Dadnya _over protective_ pada 2 wanita miliknya itu. Tentu Dadnya akan melarang, jika ia tak salah memahami.

"Oh No. Kumohon jangan. Dia tidak paham tentang fashion masa kini. Dan melarangku memakai gaun itu. Kau bisa bayangkan jika aku dijejali gaya fashion kuno nenek? Uh No, lebih baik aku tak menghadiri pesta", keluhnya.

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Aku pun berpikir demikian. Monica memuji seleramu. Ia juga berharap segera bertemu denganmu",

"Jadi namanya Monica? Calon kakak iparku itu? Ah ya. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya. Nanti akan kukirim fotoku yang memakai gaun rancangannya. Ngomong-ngomong, bisa kau sampaikan pesanku padanya? Kalau boleh aku mau jadi model rancangan bajunya", kikik tawa keduanya menggema. Sudah lama Julian tidak tertawa bersama adiknya dan mengobrol dengan santai seperti ini. Sepertinya cinta mengubah kepribadiannya sedikit.

"Pasti. Akan kusampaikan pesanmu. Oh ya, pastikan kau benar-benar mengirim foto ketika menggunakan gaun itu. Dia pasti akan senang sekali".

Setelah mengobrol beberapa lama, Julian berpamitan. Ia masih harus mengikuti kuliah meskipun dihari sabtu. Memang tujuannya lulus lebih cepat agar mendapat mengejar titel Profersor diusia muda.

-Malory Malfoy-

Setelah makan siangi,Malory dan James bertemu kembali di ruang kebutuhan. Masih kurang 13 hari untuk menyelesaikan percobaan mereka.

James terlihat lebih canggung. Lingkaran matanya menghitam pertanda tidurnya tidak senyenyak malam sebelumnya.

"Ada sesuatu? Kau tampak tidak nyaman bertemu denganku", seloroh Malory yang diiyakan oleh James.

"Kenapa?", desak gadis itu.

"Semalam... aku menyesali perbuatanku. Kita sudah hampir diluar batas. Dan aku tak bisa berjanji bisa menahan diriku seperti tadi malam. Kau hampir meruntuhkan semua pertahananku", Malory menatap James dengan wajah memerah.

Yang tadi malam terjadi memang diluar prediksinya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan berperilaku seperti itu. Dan benar apa yang James katakan. Kegiatan mereka terlalu intim, bisa jadi mereka berdua tidak bisa menahan diri.

Tapi Malory sendiri berpikir keperawanan bukan hal yang terlalu ia pusingkan. Banyak diantara teman-teman wanitanya yang sudah melepas keperawanan di tahun ketiga mereka. Dan mempertahankan keperawanan hingga jenjang pernikahan bukan lagi sebuah kebanggaan dikalangan masyarakat umum. Apalagi di London.

Pergaulan bebas sudah menjadi hal umum. Tidak hanya di dunia muggle tapi juga di dunia sihir. Sedikit banyak Malory terpengaruh hal itu. Dan ia menyayangkan sikap James yang kuno. Ayolah... ini bukan lagi tahun 60an yang mengagungkan virginitas.

"Aku tau. Tapi... aku sendiri tidak memusingkannya. Kau boleh saja... uhm.. menjamahku. Kurasa itu sudah biasa", ujar Malory malu-malu.

"Biasa? Kau pernah melakukan ini?",

"Tentu saja tidak", sahut Malory cepat. "Tapi aku tidak melarangmu untuk... kau tau... melakukan itu".

James menggeleng frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika gadis yang ingin ia lindungi justru menginginkannya untuk.. well.. melakukan kau-tau-apa.

"Begini Malory. Aku ingin melindungimu. Dan apa kaupikir keluargamu membiarkanku begitu saja menjamahmu lebih dari ini? Bahkan jika mereka tau kita melakukan percobaan bodoh ini karena kau menginginkan dada besar, aku tak yakin akan hidup hingga besok", Malory merasa tertohok. Benar, Dadnya mungkin akan memburu James. Hanya bila Dadnya tau.

MERLIN. Ia tak bisa berpikir sekarang. James membuatnya rumit.

"Lalu kita akhiri sesi ini? Aku masih butuh bantuanmu selama 13hari. Apa kau ingin aku mencari partner lain?", tanya Malory putus asa. Sontak wajah James memerah membayangkan Al menjamah tubuh Malory. Tidak. Dia tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kita tetap lanjutkan. Tapi kau harus mencoba menahan dirimu", jelas James dengan suara menggeram randah sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Malory. Malory mengangguk ragu ketika melohat kilat kemarahan terpancar dari kedua manik biru lelaki dihadapannya.

Mereka melakukannya lagi. Sesi pijatan yang selanjutnya menjadi aktifitas yang lebih intim. Sekuat apapun Malory menahan dirinya, nyatanya desahan tidak berhenti keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sukses membuat hal kemarin terulang kembali. Tangannya meraih paksa tangan James. Ketika James menarik tangannya, Malory malah membuka celana dalamnya. Hal itu sukses membuat James gagal menahan godaan hasratnya yang sedari tadi ia coba redam. Bahkan ia membayangkan wajah buruk, aneh dan hal-hal yang menjijikkan supaya hasratnya padam. Namun desahan keras Malory membuat usahanya sia-sia.

Mereka kembali berpeluh keringat dan terengah. Tampak kemarahan menghiasi wajah James. Setelah aktifitas mereka usai, James segera pamit dan membiarkan Malory terpekur sendiri menyadari ketololannya.

 ** _-Malory Malfoy-_**

"Apa kau percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku?", cecar Norah dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Sore ini mereka sedang berada di kamar. Gabby belum kembali. Biasanya gadis kutu buku itu menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya. Sedangkan Anna, Oh dia sedang patroli mencari sumber gosip baru.

"Apa?", tanya Malory mati-matian menutupi pikiran kalutnya.

"Alex dan aku mempraktekan apa yang ada di buku itu. Daaaaan... kau tau kelanjutannya", Norah masih menyunggingkan senyum menunggu tanggapan Malory. Tetapi gadis itu malah melamun.

"Hai, ada apa? Apa kau ada masalah?", tanya Norah khawatir. Dia mendekatkan diri duduk disebelah Malory yang sedang mendesah lesu.

"Aku dan James bertengkar", gumamnya.

"Karena?",

"Karena aku hampir mengambil keperjakaannya",

"WHAT?", Norah menatap Malory horor.

"Yeah... dia menolak melakukan kau-tau-apa", keluh Malory sambil menangkup kedua lututnya dibalik selimut.

"Kenapa dia menolakmu? Harusnya dia yang memaksamu. Laki-laki mana yang menolak perempuan telanjang dihadapannya?", geram Norah yang kini berjalan mondar mandir.

"Itu dia maksudku. Tapi omong-omong aku tak telanjang. Hanya se-tengah telanjang",

"Well, sama saja. Bahkan Alex yang terlihat malu-malu dihadapan banyak orang saja mengakui kalau dia sangat terangsang melihat tubuhku. Dan... yah... dia laki-laki normal yang tak akan melewatkan kesempatan sebaik tadi",

"Hm... aku masih berpikir bagaimana dengan besok? Prosesnya 2 minggu. Dan baru 2 hari sudah mendapat kesulitan. Enak benar si Tiffany. Dia bangga sekali menunjukkan hasil karya partnernya. Kau penasaran tidak dengan partnernya?",

Norah mendengus geli kemudian kembali duduk disamping Malory.

"Tadi siang ketika kau menghilang, Anna bertemu denganku. Dan memberitau masalah ini. Dia membocorkan isi Primbon itu pada seisi gadis Slyterin. Semuanya. Kau bisa bayangkan? Padahal disana ada anak tahun pertama dan kedua. Bisa-bisanya mulut Anna mengumbar hal seperti itu. Dan aku yakin beberapa hari lagi seisi Hogwarts mengetahui rahasia Primbon itu. Mungkin saja dia sempat membacanya sebelum buku ini disita", ujar Norah sedikit geram. "Lalu kemudian dia mengumumkan percintaan Tiffany. Menurut Anna, Tiffany sedang berkencan dengan Rafael Gin. Murid Ravenclaw tahun ketiga. Kau percaya? Dia suka berondong ternyata", Malory dan Nora tertawa bersama. Hal-hal seperti ini yang mungkin akan mereka rindukan ketika lulus nanti. Meskipun masih 2 tahun lagi, tapi rasanya ia belum rela.

Menikmati waktu bersama Norah sungguh asyik. Mereka saling berbagi tentang apa saja. Sebelumnya tidak pernah tentang laki-laki. Hanya fashion dan hal-hal wanita yang lain.

Bayangkan jika dia berteman hanya dengan laki-laki seperti Mumnya. Mungkin keasyikan perempuan seperti ini tidak pernah ia rasakan.

-Malory Malfoy-

Al melangkah memasukin Great Hall. Matanya menyusuri meja Slyterin. Ketika pandangannya menangkap dua sosok wanita yang serupa, ia mendekat. Perlahan ia mendudukan diri disamping Malory yang notabene dikelilingi wanita-wanita Slyterin yang lain.

"Hai Lory, Hai Norah", sapaanya sontak membuat kedua gadis disampingnya terkejut.

Bahkan Malory tak mempercayai apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Tadi ia terlalu asyik berdiskusi tentang pesta esok malam dengan Norah. Dan tiba-tiba suara seseorang mengejutkannya. Ia pikir James. Tapi ternyata Al. Hal yang sedikit mustahil mengingat cowok itu mengacuhkannya hampir sepanjang minggu.

"Hai, Al", balas Norah sambil melambaikan tangannya sekilas.

Malory tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya menatap Al lama seolah bertanya apa yang cowok itu sedang lakukan disana.

"Ehm... Lory. Aku mau bicara sesuatu. Kau bisa ikut denganku?", tanya Al dengan pandangan yang membuat Malory luluh. Khas Al. Mata sendunya memancarkan keteduhan. Dulu ia selalu mengagumi mata itu. Sebelum akhirnya mata itu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Apa bisa nanti? Atau harus sekarang? Aku masih lapar", jawab Malory dengan nada sedikit kasar.

"Bukankah makananmu sudah habis?", Al menunjuk piring yang ada di hadapan Malory. Malory hanya mendengus kemudian menunjuk sup daging dengan potongan daging besar yang menggiurkan.

"Oh, kusangka kau selalu melewatkan makanan seperti itu. Setahuku kau sedang berdiet", ujar Al tak bisa menyembunyikan tatapan jahilnya.

Malory geram meruntuki sikap bodohnya. Al terlalu tau dirinya. Ia tak mungkin membodohi cowok itu dengan alasan tak masuk akal.

"Oh, aku sedang membentuk curve tubuhku. Tidak akan menarik jika seorang gadis bertubuh kerempeng seperti lidi. Aku sedang berusaha membentuk tubuhku. Jadi aku melewatkan diet. Lihat aku sedang memakannya", tantang Malory sambil menyuapkan sesendok penuh daging sapi dengan kuah kental yang menggiurkan.

Norah dan Al terkekeh disebelahnya. Norah yakin gadis itu hanya ingin balas dendam. Sedang Al yakin gadis itu hanya ingin menghindarinya.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 15 menit akhirnya Al berhasil mengajak Malory bicara. Bahkan Norah mengabaikan tatapan minta tolong yang dilemparkan Malory. Norah yakin menghindari Al bukan menyelesaikan masalah diantara mereka. Ketika Al ingin menyelesaikan masalah, lebih baik Malory mau menghadapinya juga.

"Oke, sekarang kita sudah berdua saja. So, cepat kata kan ada apa. Karena udara terlalu dingin diluar sini", Malory dan Al sedang berada di tebing di bagian belakang bangunan Hogwarts.

"Aku ingin minta maaf", sesal Al tak melepaskan pandangannya pada gadis yang sedang berdiri sambil bersedekap dihadapannya itu.

"Aku maafkan. Kau temanku Al. Tapi aku ingin kau jelaskan kenapa sepanjang minggu ini tatapanmu begitu menusuk padaku. Apa yang membuatmu sebenci itu padaku?", cecar Malory.

Al menarik napas panjang dan memutar tubuhnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan.

"Itu... rumit", jawab Al.

"Jelaskan saja. Aku menunggu",

"Aku cemburu mendengarmu menerima ajakan James. Dan benci melihatmu lebih akrab dengannya akhir-akhir ini",

Malory menatap Al tidak percaya. "Kenapa?",

"Karena aku mencintaimu", Malory tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia tau Al menyukainya. Ia tidak bodoh. Tetapi cinta? Malory tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

"Kau serius?", Al mengangguk mantap.

"Tapi Al, **_we are friend, right_**?",

"Lalu kenapa? Apa teman tidak bisa menjadi kekasih? Aku yang lebih tau tentang dirimu. Aku tau apa yang kau sukai dan tidak kau sukai. Aku yang paling bisa membahagiakanmu. Kau bahkan tau itu", mata Al memancarkan kilat benci dan marah seperti yang selama bebebrapa hari terakhir ini ia layangkan pada Malory.

Malory semakin mengeratkan jubahnya. Hari semakin dingin. Dan tatapan itu membuatnya membeku.

"Al, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi bukan berarti kita bisa... yaah.. kau tau lebih dari itu. Dan benar kau tau apapun tentangku. Itu membuat kita semakin tidak mungkin bersama. Aku tidak ingin bersama orang yang terlalu tau tentang diriku. Beberapa hal ingin kusembunyikan dari orang yang aku cintai", Malory mencoba menjelaskan tanpa terlihat ketakutan.

Kata-katanya semua benar. Ia tak bisa hidup dengan orang yang terlalu banyak mengetahui rahasianya. Baginya ada hal-hal yang ingin ia bagi dengan sahabatnya, bukan dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi kekasihnya.

"Apa ini berarti aku tak pantas untukmu? Apa kau menginginkan orang seterkenal James? Karena aku tidak seperti dia maka kau menolakku? Atau mungkin kau dan James sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?",

 ** _Flash Back On_**

Dulu ketika mereka kecil, orang tua mereka sering membuat acara bersama sehingga mereka bisa berteman selayaknya kedua orang tua mereka. Malory kecil sering diabaikan kedua kakaknya sehingga ia nyaman dengan kedua Potter bersaudara. Kala itu James yang lebih tua sering menemaninya bermain. Dari dulu James memang suka menjahilinya sedang Al yang sebaya dengannya lebih sering bermain sendiri dengan dunianya. Kepribadian Al lebih tertutup. Dan tidak begitu ramah. Ketika Malory menangis karena James, ia akan berlari ke arah Al yang sering duduk dibawah pohon sambil membaca buku. Al tidak membelanya atau melindunginya dari serangan James. Tapi cowok itu punya tempat yang teduh dan mau mendengarkannya bercerita apa saja. Malory kecil sangat lincah dan suka bercerita. Al memberikan telinganya untuk mendengar apa saja yang ia ceritakan sekalipun itu tidak penting. Sedang James lebih suka mengajaknya bermain hal-hal yang menatang dan seru untuk gadis seusianya. James sering membujuknya dan Ia seringkali tergoda tetapi tak jarang berakhir dengan hukuman dari kedua orang tua mereka. Mereka sering menghilang bersama ketika sore. James akan mengajaknya menangkap ikan, mengejar capung atau mencari Dandelion pada musim-musim tertentu. Ketika turun salju, mereka akan menyelinap dan membuat boneka salju dibelakang rumah.

Suatu hari James mengajaknya ke rumah pohon. Malory kecil tergoda melihat rumah pohon dibelakang halaman rumah Potters. Ia setuju untuk menaiki pohon itu. Ketika mereka sampai tiba-tiba James mengeluarkan Sapu terbang mainannya. Sapu itu bisa terbang hingga setinggi 5 meter. James meliuk-liuk diudara memamerkan keahliannya. Tangannya meraih Malory dan menangkap tubuh gadis itu bermaksud mendudukkannya di sapu mainannya.

Tapi bocah berusia 5 tahun itu tak kuat menahan beban Malory kala itu. Hingga Malory terjatuh dari rumah pohon setinggi 2,5 meter. Kedua orang tua mereka berlari mendekat mendengar jeritan Malory. Tangan dan kaki gadis itu patah. Dan selama beberapa hari James menemaninya di St. Mungo. Kedua orang tua gadis itu memarahinya. Namun ketika akhirnya gadis itu sembuh, ia tidak lagi melihat James.

Ketika ada acara keluarga, James tak pernah terlihat. Atau jika James melihatnya, James akan mengejeknya lalu pergi. Hari-hari berlalu begitu saja tanpa petualangan yang seru seperti saat ia bersama James. Namun hal itu semakin membuatnya dekat dengan Al. Al memiliki banyak impian. Seringnya ambisi untuk melebihi James.

Al terberkati dengan kecerdasan. Sedang James terberkati dengan keramahan. Kadang mereka berdua berdiskusi, iri dengan kebebasan James. James melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Tak peduli dengan hasilnya. Sedang Al melalukan apa yang ia inginkan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Keduanya merebut atensi Malory. Diam-diam Malory berharap bisa berbincang lagi dengan James. Dan Tuhan mengabulkan doanya. Pertama kali masuk Hogwarts, Jameslah yang menyapanya terlebih dahulu. Meskipun masih suka mengejek dan menjahili Malory, jelas sekali sosok James tidak mau terlalu dekat dengannya.

Semuanya berubah ditahun ketiga. James tak lagi mengganggunya. Mereka tak lagi sering bertemu. Sekalipun ketika Natal kedua orang tua mereka saling bertemu, namun James lebih suka bermain dengan saudara sepupunya yang lain. Dan lagi-lagi mengabaikan keberadaan Malory.

Jika membayangkan kembali bagaimana hubungan mereka berdua saat ini, Malory tidak yakin harus memilih siapa. Al atau James? Atau tidak keduanya.

 ** _Flashback Off_**

"Al, kau tau ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan James. Aku dan James hanya partner dansa. Percayalah, aku tak mau kita bermusuhan. Hubungan percintaan tidak selalu berjalan mulus. Dan aku tak ingin mengorbankan kebersamaan kita demi apa yang masih abu-abu dimasa depan. Dan jika kau terus mendesakku tentang masalah ini, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa. Dan belum memikirkan tentang hal itu", jawab Malory.

Malory yakin Al akan mempertimbangkan lagi keputusannya. Mungkin mereka akan berjauhan sejenak, tapi mereka akan berbaikan lago seperti dulu. Malory sangat yakin akan hal itu.

"Apa kau akan menjawab seperti ini jika James yang menyatakannya padamu?", tuntut Al.

Malory mengerjap. Ia bahkan tidak berpikir ke arah sana.

"Kau bingung hendak menjawab apa?", Al mencoba memojokkan Malory dengan kata-katanya. "Matamu seperti pelacur kecil. Kau tak bisa membohongi semua orang dengan tatapanmu itu".

Kemarahan membanjiri dirinya. Ia tak pernah merasa direndahkan seperti ini. Dan apa yang dikatakan Al sangat melukai hatinya. Bayangkan, orang yang dekat denganmu, yang kau pikir akan menghargai dan melindungi perasaanmu menghinamu seperti itu. Kalau tak marah, maka ia adalah seorang pendusta.

"Cukup Al. Sekali lagi pembicaraan ini tak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan James", Malory menggigil. Salju turun dari langit dengan perlahan. Angin yang mulai membesar menandakan badai salju datang tak lama lagi. Ia hanya ingin berlari menjauh dari cowok dihadapannya. Al yang ini, bukan Al yang ia kenal. Mungkin musim ini mempengaruhinya.

Malory hendak melangkah menjauhi Al. Tapi tangan pemuda itu mencengkeramnya. Ia menarik lengan Malory dengan paksa. Malory terhuyung dan badannya membentur dinding sisa puing-pung menara yang pernah hancur dijaman perang dulu.

"Kau menyakitiku Al", hardik Malory. Tangan kirinya mengeluarkan tongkat tapi gerakan Al lebih cepat. Al menahan gerakan tangan Malory dan meremas tongkat gadis itu hingga patah menjadi dua.

"Kau keterlaluan!", Malory mencoba menampar Al dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

PLAK

Al hampir terjungkal. Namun tangan kanannya masih meremas bahkan memelintir jemari Malory. Jeritan Malory luput ditelan badai salju. Geraman Al makin keras. Tangannya kini mencoba mencekik gadis itu bagai kesurupan. Malory tak dapat berpikir karena bernapaspun sudah. Sedang helaian rambutnya yang tertiup angin menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Malory mencoba menguatkan tumpuan kaki kirinya yang agak oleng. Kaki kanannya terangkat menendang bagian tulang kering Al. Serta merta keduanya terjungkal ke depan. Dengan segera Malory bangkit dan berusaha lari menuju lorong. Namun Al lebih cepat. Ia menarik Malory kemudian menghempaskan gadis itu ketumpukan salju. Masih dengan kilatan marah, Al menangkup dada Malory dan menyobek kemejanya.

Tangan Malory tidak diam. Ia mencoba memukul, menampar dan mencakar cowok itu. Kakinya ditindih. Ia tak bisa berbuat lebih. Tapi juga tak mau menyerah begitu saja dilecehkan seorang pria.

Ia meludahi muka Al. Tamparan keras mengarah ke pipinya yang mati rasa karena dingin. Ia merasakan cekikan lagi. Kali ini lebih kuat. Merasa putus asa, ia tidak lagi berusaha melawan. Nasib baik berada dipihaknya. Cekikan Al mengendur. Serta merta gadis itu menarik tongkat dari saku jubah Al. Ia mengayunkan tongkat itu. Al terlempar dari atas tubuhnya. Merasa menang, Malory akhirnya bangkit. Sebelum melempar kutukan Ikat tubuh sempurna, seonggok salju terlempar mengenai mukanya. Dia terhuyung. Al merampas tongkatnya lagi. Dan menendang Malory dengan sekuat tenaga. Gadis itu merasa melayang melewati sisi tebing. Sebelum sadar apa yang terjadi tubuhnya menghempas ke sebuah batu besar dan merosot bergulingan diantara salju. Badannya terasa remuk. Tumpukan salju di dinding batu tumpah ruah kearahnya. Dia mencoba mengayunkan tangannya namun terlambat. Cahaya putih menangkap kesadarannya.

TBC

Ada yang mau end disini? Review ya


	5. Chapter 5

"Malory", sayup-sayup terdengar suara pria memanggilnya. Namun ia bahkan tak dapat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Udara berkabut, matanya tak bisa menangkap gambaran apapun.

"Malory", kini terdengar suara perempuan memanggilnya. Terdengar jauh tapi menenangkan. Malory berputar, mencari cara menembus kabut di hadapannya.

"Hahahaha", suara tawa anak-anak menggema. Kabut memudar.

"Hahaha", suara tawa anak-anak itu kembali terdengar diiringi suara derap kaki.

Ada sesuatu yang ringan jatuh dari atas, melayang, dan tersangkut diantara helaian rambutnya.

Daun? Apakah ini musim gugur?

Perlahan-lahan cahaya mulai terang. Nampak jelas dimatanya hamparan padang yang luas. Pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang. Daun-daunnya meranggas, jatuh berguguran tertiup angin.

Dua orang anak kecil berlarian mengelilinginya. Bocah laki-laki bersurai hitam berantakan tersenyum kearahnya, menampilkan cekungan lesung pipitnya yang menggoda. Mata biru terangnya memancar bahagia. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Malory.

Malory ragu. Haruskah ia genggam tangan anak itu?

Saat ia berpikir tiba-tiba sang gadis cilik bersurai pirang menangkap kakinya. Kikik riang terdengar ketika ia bergelayut manja diantara kakinya.

"Malory", suara pria terdengar lagi. Ia memutar kepalanya mencari asal suara seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Dari kejauhan deru angin berhembus. Memutar debu membentuk kabut. Dari arah kabut itu keluar seseorang. Wajahnya bercahaya membuat mata Malory silau.

Kedua bocah yang bermain mengelilinginya segera berlari menyongsong pria itu. Keduanya tampak bahagia.

Dari arah lain seseorang muncul, berjalan mendekat sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Wanita itupun tampak bercahaya. Malory tak yakin pernah menjumpainya.

Malory bingung. Haruskah ia menerima pelukan wanita itu?

Sebelum akhirnya Malory memutuskan memeluk wanita itu, tiba-tiba kabut itu muncul lagi. Mata Malory nyaris buta karena deru angin yang membawa debu itu menghantam wajahnya. Ia melayang ditengah kegelapan. Semakin tinggi dan berputar seolah angin menyedotnya bagai kotoran.

-Malory Malfoy-

Ia terbangun. Tangannya mengusap kedua matanya yang terasa gatal. Ia menggeliat, mengerjap dan memfokuskan penglihatan.

Dia terbangun di sebuah ranjang yang empuk. Tetapi berbeda dengan ranjang yang ia pakai di rumah. Jelas bukan di Hogwarts karena kamar ini terlalu besar dan terlalu pribadi.

Warna hijau muda dan kuning terang mendominasi. Ia bangkit duduk. Melihat ke arah lantai kelabu, bukan lantai keramik seperti di rumahnya.

Entah mengapa ia merasa ranjang itu terlalu tinggi. Untuk menapaki lantai ia harus berjuang keras. Sedikit dorongan pantat dan loncatan.

"Buk", pendaratannya tak sempurna. Sialan.

Ia melangkah pelan sambil setengah berjinjit. Lantainya dingin. Ia menuju ke arah jendela yang berkorden tipis. Ditariknya ujung gorden itu. Sekarang cahaya matahari benar-benar memenuhi ruangan kamar yang ia tempati.

Dari sini ia bisa menatap ke arah luar. Hamparan perkebunan menyapa pandangannya. Paduan warna coklat tanah, debu, dan hijaunya tumbuhan mendominasi pemandangan itu. Nampak beberapa kuda dikejauhan. Ia berjinjit mencoba melihat lebih dekat tapi sia-sia. Sepertinya jendela ini agak terlalu tinggi untuknya.

Ia menyerah. Ia alihkan pandangan pada pintu putih di sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Masih berjinjit, ia berjalan cepat-hampir berlari menuju pintu itu.

"Kriet", Malory terlonjak. Suara derit terdengar ketika ia membuka pintu itu. Pintunya sudah termakan usia sepertinya.

"Malory", seorang anak laki-laki menyapanya. Ia yakin anak itu berusia tak kurang dari 9 tahun.

"Hai, hallo. Siapa namamu?", Malory balas menyapa anak itu.

"Kau sakit?", tanya anak itu dengan kening berkerut. Mata kelabunya mengingatkan Malory pada seseorang. Ia lupa tapi nampak begitu familiar.

"Tentu tidak. Apa kau sudah sarapan dear? Kau tau aku seringkali lapar ketika bangun tidur. Bisa kau tunjukkan ruang makannya?", bocah itu mengernyit lalu menggeleng. Suara teriakannya menggema memenuhi udara.

"MOOOM, alien telah menculik adikku dan sekarang membuatnya aneh. Bisa tolong kau kembalikan dia yang dulu?", Malory terlonjak mendengar teriakan bocah itu.

 ** _-Malory POV-_**

Suara derap kaki terdengar dari arah bawah. Dari ujung kanan koridor nampak seseorang muncul dari arah tangga.

Aku mengenalinya. Dia orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Dad.

"Dad?", sapaku.

"Pagi King, Pagi Pumkin", sapa Dad seraya mengangkat tubuhku. Hey... apa-apaan ini?

"Dad please, turunkan aku. Tingkahmu aneh. Mom bisa membunuhku", aku meronta. Tapi nyatanya sosok Dad terlihat lebih besar dan lebih muda. Kenapa dia semudah itu mengangkatku?

Dad dan bocah itu terkikik. Tidak menghiraukan rontaanku, Dan membawaku turun. Diikuti bocah pirang itu.

Mom memunggungi kami. Hei, apa itu tungku? Mom memasak ditungku? Dan kenapa rambutnya sependek itu? Apa Mom habis memangkasnya?

Dad membawaku mendekat kerah Mom. Ketika sudah dekat Mom berpaling menghadap kearah kami. Mom mencium kedua pipi, dahi dan hidungku sebelum akhirnya mengecup bibir Dad.

"Pagi Sweety", sapa Mom sambil tersenyum lebar kearahku.

Aku ingat bertahun-tahun yang lalu hal ini pernah aku rasakan. Panggilan pumkin, sweety dan kecupan dikedua pipi itu dulu sering kedua orang tuaku lakukan. Dulu, dulu sekali. Rasanya sudah begitu lama.

Ini aneh. Rasanya tidak wajar. Aku meronta. Dad melepaskan gendongannya. Aku berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tapi aku tak tau kamar mandinya dimana. Aku terus berputar mengelilingi rumah kuno ini. Rumah ini terbilang kecil dan cukup tua. Bangunannya berwarna kelabu dan sudah terlihat banyak retakan disana-sini.

Ngeri, hal itu yang pertama kali kurasakan ketika menatap pintu depan yang menganga setengah terbelah. Sebenarnya dimana kami sih berada? Kenapa Mom dan Dad bisa disini?

Panik. Kuputar tubuhku menuju ruang terdekat. Sebuah perapian menyala diruangan yang aku masuki. Setoples bubuk flo bertengger diatasnya.

Aku mencari sesuatu yang bisa menjelaskan kepanikanku. Ini terasa aneh namun juga terasa familiar.

Bocah pirang tadi berdiri menatapku lama. Kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang mengganggumu? Kau terlihat sangat panik", ujarnya sambil mendekat. Aku reflek memundurkan diri.

"Aku merasa pusing. Tolong bisakah kau tunjukkan dimana kamar mandinya?", bocah itu mengangguk mantap kemudian berlari ke arah dapur.

Kedua orangtuaku memandangiku dengan heran. Namun aku hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil tersenyum samar. Ini aneh bagi mereka, sama juga terasa aneh bagiku.

Bocah itu membawaku keluar rumah. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, kami tiba disebuah bangunan yang terbuat dari batu hitam tanpa atap, tanpa pintu, hanya ada celah masuk yang berukuran lumayan besar.

Aku mengerjap. Ini pemandian umum kuno. Dimana airnya berupa kubangan yang mengisi sebuah kolam air kecil.

"Mau mandi bersama?", tawar bocah itu.

"No, aku tak terbiasa mandi dengan orang lain", tolakku membuat (lagi-lagi) dahi bocah itu mengernyit.

"Kita sudah mandi bersama sejak kau lahir",jelas bocah itu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Apa? Mandi bersama? Jelas aku lahir lebih dulu dari bocah ini. Apa mungkin maksudnya sejak dia lahir? Apa mungkin dia...

"A-apa kau anakku?", aku bertanya ragu. Tapi jelas aku tak ingat pernah membuat anak. Hampir-tapi tak sampai sejauh itu.

"Hah? Kau gila? Aku kakakmu, Julian! Kau benar-benar sakit kayaknya. Lebih baik kubawa ke Mom", bocah itu menarik tanganku. Aku memekik terkejut.

Sebentar, Julian? JULES?

"JULES?", Julian berhenti menarik tanganku. "Aku bercanda. Tentu kau kakakku", lanjutku sambil terkikik. Gagal. Kikikanku terlalu garing.

Aku berlari mendekat ke arah kolam. Airnya agak keruh kekuningan namun masih tampak pantulan bayangan. Aku, gadis yang melongok ke dalam kolam, kini terlihat seperti bocah berusia balita. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Pantulannya tetap sama. Aku dalam bentuk bocah balita. Pantas saja semua terasa aneh. Tapi ini dimana? Mengapa aku terjebak dalam tubuh balitaku?

"Jules", panggilku. Julian mendekat.

"Apa kita memiliki Marcus?", aku mencoba bertanya. Takut kenyataan lain yang kudapat berbeda dengan kehidupan normalku.

"Kenapa kau membicarakannya? Tentu saja kita memiliki Marcus. Dia saudara kita kan? Kembaranku. Apa kau baik-baik saja?", Julian kembali meraih tanganku kemudian menarikku menjauhi bangunan kamar mandi umum itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mimpi buruk. Dan ingatanku sedikit kabur. Dimana Marcus sekarang? Apa dia di London?",

"Ya, Marcus di London bersama Grandad dan Grandmum. Kau merindukannya?",

Aku mengangguk sekilas. Lalu bertanya.

"Lalu, dimana kita berada sekarang? Mengapa rumah kita jelek?",

Julian terlihat terkejut.

"Ini rumah kita, Lory. Dari dulu kita tinggal disini. Di kota tua Truro",

"Lalu rumah kita yang di Bristol?", Julian kembali mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sejak kapan kita punya rumah di Bristol? Dan dimana itu Bristol?", aku menggeleng lemah dan menurut ketika telapak tangan kecilku ditarik Julian menuju kearah rumah.

"Mom, Dad", Julian mencoba menarik atensi Mom dan Dad ketika kami sarapan diruang makan kecil disebelah dapur.

"Dimana itu Bristol?", tanyanya sambil mengerling padaku sekilas.

"Well, kenapa kau tanyakan itu?", Dad membalikan pertanyaan. Tapi sebelum itu aku melihat jelas Mom dan Dad saling mengerjap.

"Kami mendengar orang berlalu lalang dan membicarakan tentang Bristol. Katanya tempat itu indah. Dimanakah itu?", dusta Julian. Ah, cerdas sekali kakaknya ini.

"Dan banyak pelabuhan serta pertokoan yang padat", timpalku sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kami baru akan mempertimbangkan membeli sebuah rumah disana", jelas Dad. "Kukira itu akan menjadi kejutan untuk kalian".

Aku tersenyum tenang. Berarti memang rumahku disana. Bukan disini. Aku tak kenal tempat ini.

Seharian Julian terbawa mood bahagia. Ia mengajakku bermain dan berputar-putar didesa.

Hari-hari kulalui tanpa protes. Sudah sebulan sejak hari itu berlalu. Aku bahagia mengulang kembali masa kecilku. Tapi... apa yang terjadi denganku dimasa depan? Aku begitu yakin sudah berusia 15 tahun. Menjalani tahun ke 5 di Hogwarts dan menanti pesta dansa. Lalu kenapa aku kembali ke masa lalu?

Hari itu kami semua sedang sibuk berkemas. Dad bilang bisnisnya lancar dan ia sudah membeli rumah di Bristol. Sedang rumah ini sedang dalam proses penjualan. Secepatnya kami akan pindah dan aku tak sabar menanti hari itu tiba.

Seusai makan siang kami berkumpul dikamar Mom dan Dad. Bertumpukan seperti sapi dalam kandang.

"Dad, apa kau pernah merasa bahwa kau pernah menjalani kehidupan di masa depan?", tanyaku sambil lalu. Takut mereka curiga mengingat usiaku masih 3 atau 4 tahun.

"Maksudmu **dejavu**?", Mom menimpali. Aku menggeleng.

"Bukan. Jadi seperti ini. Kau merasa sudah berusia 40an tadi malam lalu tiba-tiba ketika bangun kau berusia 30an. Apa pernah mengalami hal itu?", Dad dan Mom berpandangan. Sedang Julian hanya mendengarkan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya tentang hal itu? Tentu saja itu tak mungkin terjadi", jawab Dad dengan nada sedikit takut.

"Oke, aku hanya bertanya", jawabku singkat.

Hari kepindahan kamipun tiba. Ah, akhirnya kami berada ditengah kota lagi. Tak tahan rasanya berada dipedesaan yang sepi meskipun lebih banyak tempat yang bisa dikunjungi dengan aman.

Dua hari kami berbenah. Aku mendapatkan kembali kamarku. Sama persis sesuai ingatanku. Jendela kamarku mengarah ke Pelabuhan yang terlihat cantik dimalam hari dengan lampu warna-warni atau terlihat ramai dan penuh sesak ketika siang hari.

Dihari ketiga Grand Father dan Grand Mother Malfoy datang berkunjung. Ingatanku dulu lemah. Tak berhasil kuingat bagaimana wajah mereka. Kini aku melihat mereka lagi.

Grand Father terlihat gagah meski usianya tak lagi muda. Dan tampan sekali seperti Dad. Rambut pirangnya menjuntai panjang dan lurus. Ia terlihat kaku dan kurang senyum. Tetapi entah mengapa aku sama sekali tak takut.

Grand Mother memiliki senyuman Julian. Ia cantik bagai Veela. Rambut Pirangnya dihiasi helaian rambut hitam yang berada dipuncak kepala. Sosok Grand Mother Narcissa sangat anggun dan elegan. Berbeda dengan Mom yang santai dan friendly.

Grand Mother dan Grand Father selalu berjalan dengan menegakkan tubuh dan mengangkak dagunya. Ciri khas seorang bangsawan Malfoy. Aku berharap tak pernah meniru mereka, apalagi anak cucuku nanti. Aku ingin menjadi Mom dan Dad yang selalu penuh senyum. Sering menghabiskan waktu berdua meskipun mereka sudah punya anak.

Saat aku mulai masuk Hogwarts, Dad dan Mom menjalani kehidupan pra nikahnya dulu. Berkencan dan berlibur bersama tanpa anak-anak mereka. Kenapa aku bisa tau? Ah, jangan lupa Daily Prophet. Koran itu tak akan melewatkan kisah kemesraan keluarga Malfoy junior.

Aku menghabiskan waktu bermain dengan Grand Father. Dia tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan. Denganku dia mau bermain dan berlarian menangkap kupu-kupu. Meskipun tentu saja sebenarnya ia bisa dengan mudah menangkap mereka dengan menggunakan sihir.

Grand Mother menghabiskan waktu bersama Mom di pekarangan rumah. Mengingat rumah kami berlokasi di kota, tak banyak lahan yang tersisa untuk pekarangan. Tapi mereka bisa memanfaatkan lahan kecil itu untuk membuat kebun yang nantinya ketika aku besar akan terlihat sangat cantik dan rimbun.

Hari keempat kami mengunjungi Conventry. Kota dimana Grandad dan Grandmom tinggal. Juga saudaraku Marcus.

Jika mereka berdua berkumpul bersama, aku sulit sekali membedakan yang mana Marcus dan yang mana Julian. Bukan hanya aku. Bahkan Mom. Tapi itu tak akan lama. Di tahun keduanya nanti Julian akan memakai kacamata.

Kami berdua, aku dan Julian, menghabiskan waktu semingguh penuh berada disana. Sedang Mom dan Dad kembali ke Bristol mengurusi pekerjaan mereka.

Seminggu setelahnya kami kembali. Mom sedang mempersiapkan acara. Aku lupa-lupa ingat. Tapi sepertinya acara nanti akan mengingatkanku pada salah satu memory terbaikku. Atu terburuk. Entahlah. Mungkin saja begitu.

Keluarga Potter, Weasley dan Longbottom berkunjung ke rumah kami. Keluarga Potter berjumlah 4 orang. Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James dan Al. Sedang Weasley berjumlah tak kurang 15 orang. Aku tak bisa memaparkannya. Karena memang banyak sekali. Lalu keluarga Longbottom 3 orang. Uncle Nevile-atau Profesor Nevile, Aunt Luna dan Christoper, putra mereka yang seumuran dengan Julian.

"Hai, Lory", sapa Al. Aku hanya mengangguk. Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak nyaman. Seingatku, terakhir kali kami bertemu, kami masih bertengkar gara-gara pesta dansa itu. Dan semestinya James yang lebih dekat denganku sekarang.

"Kau mau barbeque? Uncle Nevile sedang memanggang barbeque", tawarnya. Tapi aku tak tertarik. Entahlah, ingatan masa depanku kembali membayang. Aku merasa melihat kilatan marah di kedua mata itu. Tapi tak begitu jelas.

"Ehm. Aku kenyang. Mana James?", tanyaku sambil celingukan mencari sosok yang nantinya menjadi partner dansaku.

"Bukannya dia tak menyapamu terakhir kali?", keningnya berkerut.

"Apa? Kapan?", aku tak ingat. Kapan?

"Perayaan Natal tahun lalu di Godric's Hollow. Setelah kau keluar dari St. Mungo. Kau tak ingat?". Ah, setelah aku terjatuh. Ya, aku ingat. Dia mulai menghindariku sejak peristiwa itu.

Aku mengangguk lalu berusaha pergi dari hadapannya. Aku memanggil Victoire dan Mandy yang sedang bermain rumah-rumahan dengan boneka barbie. Ini nantinya akan menjadi hobbyku hingga dewasa. Mereka mengajakku bergabung bermain boneka. Dan aku setuju. Karena hal ini yang tak akan membuat Al merecokiku lagi.

Satu jam bermain aku bosan. Surai hitam berantakan menyembul dibalik sofa. Aku yakin itu James. Aku mengenalinya.

"James", sapaku. Kepalanya terantuk bufet karena terkejut.

"Oh hai", jawabnya canggung. Tiba-tiba suara Mayer mengagetkan kami.

"Kena Kau", ujarnya. James bersungut-sungut lalu menatapku kesal.

"Ngapain sih kau kemari. Bikin aku sial saja", mungkin yang terlihat dimata mereka adala Malory balita. Tapi Hey aku sudah 15 tahun. Dan aku mengenal betul arti tingkah James barusan.

Dia takut? Gusar? Kenapa? Padahal sebelumnya dia canggung.

"Aku boleh ikut main tidak?", tanyaku mengabaikan kata-kata kasarnya.

"Tidak. Nanti bikin kalah. Kau kan masih kecil", ujarnya. Ih, pengen banget nonjok bocah ini. Aku sudah 15 tahun ya. Dan jangan kira mainan seperti ini bisa mengelabuiku.

"Pokoknya aku mau ikut main. Ini kan rumahku", jurus andalanku keluar. Sedikit memaksa, biasanya dia luluh.

"Huh, main boneka saja sana. Ini mainan anak laki-laki. Memangnya kau bisa mengejar kami?". James bodoh. Aku mengejarmu hingga ke masa lalu.

"Aku bisa. Aku ikut pokoknya", aku mulai merengek. Dia pasti setuju.

"Hey, James. Giliranmu jadi Aurornya. Ayo buruan kejar penjahatnya", teriak Mayer. yang kini sedang berdiri dengan para generasi muda Weasley.

"Huh, aku tak jadi main. Little Missy ini yang meminta menggantikanku", seperti biasa James melempar cengiran mautnya. Sial, dia berhasil mengerjaiku lagi.

"Ah kami juga tidak jadi main deh. Ngapain kejar-kejaran sama cewek? Nggak seru", timpal Malekhi. Awas kau ya. Kusumpahin jomblo seumur hidup.

Aku cemberut. Mataku gatal. Sepertinya ada air yang mau tumpah.

James menarik tanganku. Membawaku ke ruang depan tempat para orang tua berada.

"Tuh kan. Apa kubilang. Sudahlah kau jauh-jauh. Merepotkan saja", James menghilang ketika kudengar suara langkah mendekat.

"James mengganggumu?", tanya seseorang. Yang ternyata Dad. Aku menggeleng.

"Ia tidak mengajakku main", aduku. Dad hanya mengangguk kemudian meninggalkanku.

Sore itu aku tak sengaja melihat James dan Dad berada diundakan yang menuju ruang basement. Tangan Dad berada dibahu James. Raut muka James tak terbaca. Dia hanya memperlihatkan wajah datar.

"Bagus. Tolong jauhi dia jika kau ingin menjaganya. Dia bisa melakukan hal berbahaya jika dekat denganmu. Dan permintaan maafmu kuterima selama kau berjanji untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Malory".

Badanku seakan diguyur es. Apakah itu Dadnya? Benarkah Dadnya mengancam seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun?

Aku kecewa. Pantas saja sikap James berubah. Aku berlari keatas menuju kamarku. Aku marah. Kupukul semua benda yang berada di meja. Pigura, boneka, mainan, semuanya berhamburan. Aku menangis kencang.

Mom dan Dad berlari mendekat dan menggumamkan mantra. Orang-orang seakan tak terpengaruh tangisku. Apa mereka baru saja menggumamkan mantra muffliato?

Tatapan Dad mengejang. Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa dia sedang melegimensku? Artinya mereka tau aku memiliki ingatan masa depan?

"Hermione", bisik Dad. Mom hanya mengangguk. Apa yang mereka rencanakan?

"Maaf, kami harus melakukan ini", gumam Mom dengan raut muka bersalah.

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat. Yang terakhir kudengar adalah suara Mom yang mengucapkan " ** _Obliviate_** ".

 ** _Malory POV End_**

TBC

Sorry Typo bertebaran. Review ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Malory berhenti bertanya dia ada dimana. Dia tau sesuatu yang aneh tengah terjadi. Mantra kedua orang tuanya tidak mempengaruhinya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas ketika Dadnya dan Momnya memandang dengan tatapan aneh. Mengapa Dadnya memakai Legillimens? Apa ia sering menggunakan itu padanya?

Kepingan-kepingan masa lalu yang ia lupakan belum sepenuhnya kembali. Ia masih tidak mengingat kenapa bisa melupakan rumah di Truro, wajah Grand Father dan Grand Mothernya dan hal-hal lain yang tersamar ketika ia kecil. Dan mungkin sebenarnya masih lebih banyak lagi yang ia lupakan.

Suara berisik terdengar jelas. Lampu-lampu kota tampak berkelip dikejauhan. Malory menatap dirinya sendiri. Apa ukuran tubuhnya sudah kembali?

Ia dikejutkan dengan tepukan seseorang dibahunya. Malory menoleh cepat. Mom?

"Ayo sayang. Kita harus menginap di Diagon Alley. Dad sudah menunggu disana", Hermione mengenakan setelan kerjanya. Kemeja putih yang dilengkapi Blazer berwarna merah maroon. Rok A line hitam nampak cantik membalut tubuhnya yang masih seksi.

Malory mengangguk. Tidak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jujur saja kepercayaannya memudar. Ia tidak lagi mengenal Mom dan Dadnya dan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Sebuah hisapan keras membuat perutnya mual. Hampir saja ia memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di depan sebuah penginapan kumuh. Ia tau tempat ini. Tapi lupa namanya.

"Hai Tom", sapa Momnya sambil melambai ke arah resepsionis.

"Madam", balas resepsionis itu dengan anggukan. "Mr. Malfoy sudah berada di kamar".

"Terima kasih. Kami akan langsung menuju ke sana. Tolong sampaikan pada Mrs Potter untuk menunggu di Bar jika ia sudah sampai. 10 menit lagi aku turun".

 ** _-Malory POV-_**

Aku mengekori Mom. Dia mengajakku menuju kamar yang sebelumnya telah dipesan. Di lantai tiga kami berhenti pada pintu bertuliskan 308. Ketika memasuki ruangan, hal pertama yang ditangkap mataku adalah koper. Koper-koperku telah tertata rapi disudut ruangan. Koper Hijau tua berlambang M besar dengan lingkaran berwarna perak.

Diatas kasur aku mendapati banyak buku dan peralatan sekolah. Mataku menatap Mom yang sedang bersiap pergi.

"Mom", Mom menengadahkan wajahnya.

"Ya?", tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Dimana kamar kalian? Dimana Julian?", Mom menatapku penuh selidik.Bahunya terlihat tegang. Apa dia akan menggunakan Legillimens lagi?

Aku masih menatapnya, berusaha terlihat polos. Aku takut hal kemarin menimpaku. Bagaimana jika ia memantraiku lagi? Apa hidupku hanya sebuah kebohongan?

" Tepat disebelah", sahutnya kemudian. "Dad sedang beristirahat. Jangan berbuat gaduh dan memutar musik Koreamu terlalu keras", Mom menhacungkan jari telunjuknya. Huh, padahal aku sudah tak berminat dengan hal lain. Apalagi memutar musik. Menambah peningku saja.

"Julian siang tadi setelah berbelanja langsung menuju ke rumah keluarga Longbottom. Besok ia berangkat bersama mereka", Mom melirik jam tangannya sekilas. Kemudian mendesah.

"Ah, Mom harus segera pergi. Ingat, jangan memutar musik dengan keras. Dad dan tamu lain sedang beristirahat. Satu lagi, jangan coba-coba menyelinap. Banyak penyihir dari Luar Negeri yang sedang berkunjung. Aku tak mau kau diculik", Mom melangkah keluar dengan sedikit terburu. Tapi peringatannya seolah kebohongan belaka. Ia terlihat tidak begitu serius ketika mengatakannya.

Aku menghela napas dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Tergiur melakukan petualangan. Tapi akal sehatku kembali. Sebaiknya aku bersikap manis. Jika aku kembali ke masa lalu, akan kugunakan waktuku mencari kebenaran yang sedang orang tuaku tutupi.

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat aku kembali ke tempat tidur. Jika memperhatikan judul buku-buku itu, berarti saat ini aku berada di tahun kedua.

Aku mulai mendapat secercah titik terang. Kenapa ia tak pernah kesulitan dalam belajar? Kenapa ia mudah mengingat meskipun hanya sekali baca? Apa ia terus-menerus mengulang masa lalunya?

Malory menggeleng pelan. Tidak. Lupakan. Ia merogoh mantelnya. Tongkat itu masih utuh. Apa tongkatnya dimasa depan akan rusak? Kenapa ada kenangan tentang tongkat yang tiba-tiba muncul? Kenapa dia memiliki keinginan untuk memeriksa tongkatnya?

-Malory Malfoy-

Hidupnya yang seru mendadak hambar dan penuh teka-teki. Ia tidak dapat menikmati pelukan kedua orang tuanya seperti sebelumnya. Pancaran mata mereka tidak lagi menyiratkan cinta, tetapi sebuah rahasia. Ada rahasia disana. Dan Malory takut mengakuinya.

Suara peluit terdengar nyaring. Segera ia melambai dan berlari menuju kompartemennya.

 ** _Malory POV_**

Norah, Al dan Ken berada satu kompartemen denganku. Aku tak bisa menangkap perbincangan mereka tanpa berpikir. Dan tak dapat begitu saja menyauti perbincangan mereka tanpa perasaan takut mengungkap masa depan. Gatal sekali melakukan percakapan tolol seperti ini. Aku bahkan sudah melaluinya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kau habis makan coklat rasa muntah?", sindir Norah, seperti biasa. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba merasa normal.

"Tadi pagi jatuh dari kamar mandi. Kepalaku terantuk lantai. Entahlah, ingatanku jadi aneh", bualku. Aku harus memberi alasan yang bagus untuk membenarkan tingkah anehku.

"Kau sudah memberitahu orangtuamu? Harusnya kau menghubungi Healer", sahut Al terdengar panik.

"Kurasa aku baik-baik saja. Tapi agak aneh. Bayangan ingatan yang tumpang tindih. Kuharap kalian maklum", timpalku.

"Tentu. Kau bisa berbagi ingatan dengan kami. Kita kan Best Friends", kikik Ken dengan suara keras.

Norah dan Al kompak melengos dan memutar mata mereka. Aku menepuk bahu Ken yang terlihat kecewa. Tapi sepertinya cowok itu mudah kembali ceria. Seingatku sih.

"Aku mau ke toilet. Kau mau ikut atau disini?", tawarku-setengah hati- pada Norah. Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi sendiri sih.

Tapi kemudian Ia menggeleng. Good Girl, Norah! Teriakku dalam hati.

"Aku mau tidur. Cowok didepanku ini membuatku jadwal tidurku berantakan selama liburan. Dia mengajakku tanding **_DOTA_** ", aku tak begitu paham dengan kata-kata Norah. Tapi sepertinya itu sebuah game.

Aku bohong. Aku tak merasa ingin ke toilet sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin mencari James. Dan sebenarnya juga, aku tidak tau apa yang ingin kulakukan ketika bertemu dengannya. Crap.

Murid-murid Hogwarts yang lain sedang gaduh. Ada yang berlari dilorong, bermain kartu bahkan menari-nari. Langkahku mantap menuju gerbong Gryfindor. Tapi tak yakin dimana kompartemen James.

Sosok pirang tertangkap mataku. Julian. Haruskah aku bercerita padanya? Tapi apa ada jaminan dia tak mengadukanku ke Mom dan Dad?

Aku menggeleng. Tidak. Julian tidak harus terlibat. Aku hanya harus bertemu James dan mendiskusikan hal ini padanya.

"Lory", Christoper Longbottom menyapaku. Disebelahnya, kakakku menatapku penuh tanya.

"Hai Chris, Hai Jules", balasku. "Aku mau ke kompartemen James. Kau tau dia ada dimana?".

"Apa dia mengganggumu?", rahang Julian mengeras. Aduh, gawat. Rupanya keluargaku melihat James sebagai anak yang bermasalah.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengunjunginya. Kenapa kau sewot begitu?",

"Kukira dia kembali mengganggumu",

Aku menggeleng.

"Dia ada dikompartemen 15. Gerbong Gryfindor kedua",

"Terima kasih", aku mengecup pipi Julian-hal yang sama sekali tak pernah kulakukan sebelumnya- dan berlari meninggalkan mereka yang terbengong menatapku.

Aku menatap ke dalam kompartemen James. Disana terdapat 4 orang laki-laki yang duduk berhadapan. James menatap ke arahku. Ia mendekat kepintu lalu menggesernya perlahan.

"Hai **_Nagini_** ", ejeknya dengan memanggilku seperti nama ular Mantan Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Kalau aku Nagini, kepalamu pasti sudah bocor", timpalku diiringi suara tawa ketiga temannya.

"Ekhem", dia berdehem sebentar lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Ada apa ular Slyterin mencariku?".

Aku mendengus. Dia yakin sekali aku mencarinya, batinku. Pingin sih kugoda dengan mengatakan sedang ingin berbicara pada temannya. Sayang aku tak mengenal satupun diantara mereka, kecuali James tentunya.

"Aku mau meminta bantuan. Apa kau mau membantuku?", bujukku dengan suara manis.

"Tipuan Slyterin", bisik teman-temannya dengan ketara.

"Huh, aku mencoba bicara baik-baik tau", sungutku.

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong adik manisku saja?", sindirnya tajam. Kali ini dengan nada kaku.

"Aku butuhnya kau. Bukan Al. Kalau tak mau ya sudah. Jangan menghinaku terus. Aku kesini tidak bermaksud jahat kok. Lagipula kata-kata kalian yang jahat padaku", hardikku kesal.

Aku sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Huh, kalau saja bukan karena James yang dimasa depan, mana mau aku merendah begini?

Aku berbalik dengan raut wajah kesal. Beberapa siswa Gryfindor yang berkrliaran dilorong menggodaku. Aku sama sekali tak takut pada mereka, selama mereka tak menyentuhku tentunya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku. Reflek aku mengangkat tongkat dan menggumamkan mantra non verbal. James terlempar dan terpelanting menabrak dinding kereta.

Aku terkejut. Mereka semua yang melihatnya ikut terkejut. Serta merta aku berlari menolongnya. Kepala-kepala muncul melongok dari dalam beberapa kompartemen. Anak-anak yang tadinya menggodaku langsung mematung. Aku malu dan takut. Tanganku gemetar sambil membantunya berdiri.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja. Mereka membuatku waspada", mataku mengarah ke siswa-siswa yang tadi menggodaku. Anak-anak Gryfindor tadi menatapku dengan mata ngeri lalu berlari menuju kompartemen masing-masing.

"Huh, kau ini dari dulu selalu merepotkanku. Apa yang berhubungan denganmu pasti membuatku sial", omel James.

Aku terkesiap. Ya, harusnya aku paham. Dia menghindariku karena aku selalu membuatnya dalam masalah. Dad benar.

Disini semuanya jelas. Aku yang selalu membawa James dalam masalah. Bahkan ketika kami berada diruang kebutuhan itu.

Aku menoyor kepalaku pelan. Tidak berniat benar-benar melukai diriku sendiri sih. Tapi aku kecewa dengan kejadian-kejadian yang membuat James menanggung akibat dari perbuatanku.

Kenyataan menggigitku bagai binatang buas. Mengoyak keyakinan dan ketidak pastian yang memenuhi kepalaku. Kembali ke masa lalu menyadarkanku akan beberapa hal. Peristiwa ini mungkin disengaja. Mereka memberitahuku sebuah pesan. Aku-pembawa-masalah.

Airmata mengalir tanpa bisa kucegah. Saat ini yang kupikirkan hanya toilet. Tidak mungkin aku kembali ke kompartemen dan membiarkan yang lain tau. Mereka pasti akan kebingungan.

Aku berlari meninggalkan James yang terbengong. Panggilannya tertangkap indra pendengaranku. Namun aku memilih mengabaikannya.

Aku masuk bilik toilet gerbong Slyterin ketiga. Dari dalam bilik toilet suara teriakan James masih terdengar. Sepertinya dia mengejarku.

"Malory", James menggedor bilik toilet. Kenapa dia mengejarku?

"Malory buka pintunya sebelum Julian menangkapku dan memukuliku", mataku terbebelak. MERLIN. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan itu terjadi.

Aku membiarkan dia masuk. Kemudian mengunci pintu toilet dan menggumamkan mantra muffliato.

Dia masih menatap heran sambil memperhatikan mataku yang berair.

"Aku yang bodoh atau kau yang sangat jenius sih?", tanyanya sungguh-sungguh.

"Kau tak akan percaya jika aku menceritakannya padamu", ujarku.

"Coba saja", desaknya. "Aku bahkan belum menguasai mantra non verbal. Dan mantra apa ini tadi? Muffliato? Kau menyamarkan suara?",

Aku mengangguk.

"Apa yang akan kau dengar tidak mudah untuk dipercaya. Sebelum kau menyebutku gila, aku peringatkan sekali lagi. Aku sangat waras dan butuh bantuanmu untuk menyelesaikan... beberapa hal", ujarku hati-hati. Ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Akan kumulai dengan satu hal. Aku yang asli ada di masa depan. Aku berada di tahun kelima. Rencananya kita akan menjadi partner pesta dansa. Kau yang mengajakku tentunya, bukan aku", belaku cepat disertai kekehannya.

"Sesuatu sedang terjadi padaku. Karena tiba-tiba aku terbangun dan berada dimasa lalu. Apa kau bisa percaya itu?".

Dia menggeleng. Ya, tentu saja. Idiot mana yang percaya begitu saja?

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi kalau kau bisa buktikan mungkin aku bisa berubah pikiran", ujarnya.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa membuktikannya. Aku hanya butuh kepercayaanmu", ujarku putus asa. Bagaimana aku meyakinkannya? Tahun keduaku saja terasa samar-samar. Aku tidak begitu ingat dengan apa yang terjadi dimasa itu.

"Baiklah. Andaikata aku percaya, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?",

"Oke, jadi begini, aku tau satu hal. Kau pernah diancam Dadku untuk menghindariku. Benar?",

James mengangguk tak membantah. Meski begitu matanya terlihat membesar.

"Aku ingin tau kenapa. Kenapa Mom dan Dad menghapus ingatan masa laluku? Aku bingung dengan apa terjadi.",

James menatapku iba. Kemudian menggapai kedua bahuku.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sungguh-sungguh. Aku akan mencoba membantumu, sebisaku".

Aku mengangguk sambil menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Sebentar, boleh aku bertanya?", aku menggangguk. "Apa aku tampan dimasa depan?".

Hatiku mencelos. Dasar narsis. Aku menggeleng sambil berkata,"Biasa saja".

Ia mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau menerima ajakanku? Apa kita pacaran?",

Aku heran belum memukulnya. Apa dia benar-benar ingin membantuku? Aku jadi sedikit menyesal meminta bantuannya. Tapi yah... dia merupakan satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya, saat ini.

Mataku memicing sambil menatap ke arahnya. James malah nyengir sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa kau tak pergi dengan Al? Apa Al tau hal ini?",meskipun pertanyaannya yang tadi kuacuhkan, sepertinya dia belum begitu puas dan terus mendesakku.

Aku menggeleng pasrah. "Tidak. Al tidak tau. Di tahun kelima, aku dan Al bertengkar. Dia memandangku sebagai musuh, bukan lagi sahabat. Kuharap kau merahasiakan hal ini darinya".

"Kenapa?",

"Karena kau mendekatiku dan aku tak melarangmu.Itu membuatnya marah", desahku. "Bahkan aku menerima ajakanmu menjadi partner dansa. Dan James, kita tidak pacaran. Atau kencan. Jadi berhentilah berpikiran yang macam-macam", dengusku.

"Dia tau aku mendekatimu dan kemudian bertengkar denganmu?",

Aku mengangguk. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau memilih menjadi partnerku dan bukan dengannya?",tuntutnya masih kurang puas.

"Karena dia tidak mengajakku. Kau yang mengajakku. Setelah beberapa hari baru dia mengajakku", kening James berkerut mencoba memahami situasinya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membatalkan tawaranku saja? Bukankah Al sahabatmu?",

"Kau mau aku membatalkan tawaranmu?",

James menggeleng. Oke, aku bingung sekarang.

"Aku.. tak tau harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaanmu. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Berhari-hari kemudian Al menghindariku dan mendiamkanku. Malahan kau yang lebih sering mendekatiku",

Senyum James merekah. Entah mengapa ia terlihat malu-malu. Melihat wajahnya yang seperti ini membuatku berdebar dan teringat apa yang kami lakukan di ruang kebutuhan. Oh, sudahlah.

"Kau tau, aku percaya padamu", ujarnya serius. "Malory yang ini, tidak seperti Malory yang kukenal. Kau lebih dewasa. Dan kata-katamu terlalu dewasa untuk anak usia 12 tahun".

-Malory Malfoy-

Hari itu kulewati dengan menjawab berondongan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Al, Norah dan Ken secara bergantian. Mereka berkali-kali mencoba mencariku ditoilet namun tak menemukanku. Akhirnya aku berkata bahwa aku menemui Julian setelah kembali dari toilet. Tidak bohong juga sih. Secara sebelumnya memang bertemu Julian kaaan?

"Kukira kau habis berduaan dengan cowok di toilet lalu berciuman", sindiran Norah hampir mendekati kebenaran. Al terbatuk, Ken menjatuhkan majalahnya. Aku sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Bagian berduaannya sih iya. Tapi kalau ciuman... well... tadi aku sudah hampir ingin menciumnya. Karena sebenarnya aku sangat merindukannya. Namun aku kembali teringat bahwa James yang ini bukan James yang ada dimasa depan. Dia tidak tau apa-apa tentang ciuman dan rahasia yang kami lakukan di kamar kebutuhan.

Hari-hari selanjutnya menjadi hal yang cukup rumit. Aku berbaur dengan mereka senormal mungkin. Meskipun terkadang beberapa profesor menatapku aneh karena apapun yang aku lakukan terlalu baik jika dibandingkan dengan siswa yang lain.

Saat-saat menyelinap merupakan tantangan tersendiri. Pasalnya aku selalu dikelilingi oleh Norah atau Al. Secara bergantian, tentu saja. Dan mengingat keberhasilanku di masa depan, aku kembali mengajak James bertemu di kamar kebutuhan sewaktu teman-teman kami terlelap.

 ** _Malory POV end_**

"Tolong pinjami aku peta Marauders", James berjengit. Bagaimana gadis itu tau peta perampok? Padahal peta itu selalu ia rahasiakan. Bahkan saudara-saudaranya pun tak tau.

"Apa aku memberitahumu? Dimasa depan maksudku. Karena tak ada yang tau aku memiliki peta itu kecuali ayahku, tentu saja", Malory mengangguk.

"Ya, kau yang memberitahuku. Aku butuh peta itu untuk menghindar dari kedua sahabatku. Kau tau, mereka selalu berada disekitarku. Dan aku berusaha sebisa mungkin bersikap wajar", keluh Malory.

"Baiklah. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?", tanya James.

Malory mengeluarkan buku kecilnya. Kemudian mencatat pada halaman pertama.

"Aku harus mempelajari Occlumency dan Legillimency. Kita punya waktu sebelum aku kembali ke masa depan. Berikutnya aku harus mencari cara kembali ke masa depan", terang Malory.

"Apa aku harus mempelajarinya?", tanya James.

"Tentu, tentu. Kita tidak tau siapa yang akan kita hadapi. Aku percaya apa yang kita lakukan saat ini akan berguna dimasa depan",

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak yakin. Kau tau aku bodoh", ujar James sambil mengangkat bahu.

Aku tau kau tidak bodoh. Hanya tidak pernah bersungguh-sungguh, batin Malory.

"Ada aku, aku akan mengajarimu. Kita akan belajar bersama. Tubuhku memang tubuh anak usia 12 tahun. Tapi ingatanku merupakan ingatan anak 15 tahun. Saat ini, aku lebih tua dan lebih pintar darimu",

James tertawa dan mengangguk setuju. Yeah, Malory secara **_khusus_** lebih tua darinya kan?

-Malory Malfoy-

 ** _Malory POV_**

Tak terasa sudah 2 bulan kami mempelajari Ilmu Occlumency dan Legillimency. Tapi sepertinya ilmu itu terlalu sulit, bahkan untukku. Kami berdua sudah berusaha namun belum menemukan titik terang.

Aku menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang di Perpustakaan. Al seringkali menemani dan heran dengan buku-buku yang kubaca. Tetapi dia tidak berkomentar apapun. Sedang Norah sibuk dengan bacaan novelnya yang selalu ia baca di menara selatan, dekat jembatan.

"Bagaimana?", tanya James ketika kami bertemu di ruang kebutuhan suatu malam.

"Ayo kita coba. Kau lakukan Occlumency dan aku Legillimency. Salah satu dari kita akan berhasil", tantangku. James mengangguk singkat.

Kami berdiri berhadapan dengan sikap waspada. Kemudian kami mengucapkan mantera secara bersamaan.

Beberapa kali masih gagal. Kami mencobanya lagi. Kemudian

Aku terkejut ketika melihat kilasan masa lalu dari sudut pandang James. Wajahku muncul berkali-kali silih berganti. Ketika bayi, ketika baru bisa berjalan, ketika pipiku memerah menahan dinginnya salju lalu tiba-tiba bayangan itu hilang. James berhasil menutup pikirannya meskipun tak secepat reaksiku.

"Bisa berhenti sebentar?", tanya dengan kening berkerut dan peluh yang menetes disekitar pelipisnya. Aku mengangguk melepas mantra. Ia terengah dan terduduk.

"Ini menyita seluruh tenagaku. Meskipun pada akhirnya berhasil tapi aku belum bisa menutupinya dengan baik", ujarnya Masih terengah. Kini ia berbaring telentang. Sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan. Apa seburuk itu?

"Kalau begitu nanti gantian kau yang melegillimensku dulu. Kita coba hasilnya seburuk apa", ujarku. Tapi terlambat. James sudah mendengkur. Crap.

 ** _Malory POV end_**

-Malory Malfoy-

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu Draco berpikir kehidupannya sudah berakhir. Pangeran kegelapan jatuh. Ia berkhianat dan melompat ke seberang atas bujukan orang tua walinya, Severus Snape.

Tetapi sangat disayangkan, perjuangannya membela orde tidak membuat kedua orang tuanya luput dari hukuman.

Harry Potter membantunya dalam persidangan. Namun hasilnya masih tidak begitu baik meski telah menyelamatkan ibunya dari pengapnya penjara Azkaban. Ayahnya, orang yang memang membuat keluarganya jatuh dalam kegelapan, beruntung hanya merasakan 3 tahun hukuman penjara.

Hukuman mereka yang sesungguhnya adalah ketika datang banyaknya penolakan dari masyarakan duania sihir kepada para mantan pelahap maut.

Keluarga Malfoy dikucilkan. Bisnisnya dihancurkan. Bahkan tumpukan galleon yang menggunung dilemari besi Gringgots ludes. Ya, mereka harus membayar denda atas banyaknya kerusakan yang terjadi di dunia sihir.

Harta yang mereka miliki hanya Manor, dan sebagian Galleon atas nama dirinya. Ketika akhirnya Draco kembali ke Hogwarts mengulang tahun ke tujuhnya, sang ibu mengasingkan diri ke dunia muggle.

Tahun ke tujuh harusnya menjadi hal terberat yang ia rasakan. Namun Harry Potter dan teman-temannya membuat ia terhindar dari masalah itu. Perbedaan status darah dan asrama telah dihapus. Meski begitu kebiasaan lama tidak mudah untuk diubah, hampir seperti budaya.

Slyterin menjadi asrama yang paling dibenci. Tapi sosok Draco lepas dari tatapan kebencian itu karena ulah sekutunya.

Di tahun itu ia mulai membaur dan dekat dengan teman-teman Harry Potter. Khususnya Hermione Granger.

Sejak tahun keempatnya Draco sudah memandang gadis itu istimewa. Kepandaiannya, keberaniannya, kepribadiannya...

Draco lebih miskin daripada muggle born. Meskipun ayahnya berjanji akan membangkitkan bisnisnya, namun Lucius masih mendekam di Azkaban. Menunggu 3 tahun? Sebaiknya Lucius berusaha untuk membahagiakan ibunya. Karena ibunya sudah terlalu lama menderita oleh keegoisan ayahnya itu.

Mendekati Princess Grifyndor bukan masalah yang sulit. Karena ternyata Hermione juga menaruh simpati dan perhatian lebih padanya. Di masa - masa sulit itu Hermione sering menguatkannya.

Dengan lancang Draco melamar Hermione. Dan gadis itu menerimanya. Namun kemudian Draco menyesali keputusannya. Dia tak memiliki apapun untuk membahagia kan gadisnya, bagaimana bisa ia begitu berani melamar Hermione?

Tapi sesuatu terjadi. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Hermione hamil. Crap.

Pernikahan mereka diliputi drama. Pesta itu diselenggarakan sebulan setelah mereka lulus, dengan usia kandungan Hermione yang memasuki usia 14 minggu. Sebelumnya ia harus menghadapi Harry, yang merasa Draco menjebak Hermione. Kemarahannya tidak berlangsung lama, karena Draco memang tidak melakukan trik kotor itu.

Ia benar-benar mencintai Hermione, begitupula sebaliknya. Hermione bersedia menanggung kehidupan mereka berdua sampai Draco mendapatkan pekerjaan.

2 tahun pertama mereka tinggal di Grimmauld Place, rumah orang tua baptis Harry. Hingga akhirnya Harry menikah lalu mereka berdua pindah ke Truro.

Selama itu Draco bekerja dibawah kementrian sebagai anak buah Harry. Tidak banyak yang bisa dihasilkan. Ia harus menghidupi 5 orang. Ibunya kembali setelah Hermione menikah dan membantu istrinya mengurus kedua anak kembarnya.

Dramanya tidak berhenti begitu saja. Ketika akhirnya Hermione melahirkan anak ketiga diusia pernikahan yang keenam, mereka mendapati salah satu putra kembarnya adalah Squib.

Hal itu membuat sang putra sedih dan merasa berbeda. Dengan berat hati ia merelakan anaknya tinggal dengan kedua mertuanya, orang tua Hermione-sebagai seorang muggle.

Hal lain yang menimpanya adalah ketika ia harus menerima anak ketiganya juga berbeda. Anak itu memiliki kemampuan khusus yang berbahaya. Padahal Malory adalah puteri tercintanya, puteri yang ia sangat sayangi. Dan ia harus jaga supaya tidak menyakiti orang-orang disekitarnya.

-TBC-

 **Author Space**

Banyak review yang bingung ya... hehe... dibaca aja dulu ya. Nanti juga tau kok.

Q : Malory jadi sama siapa?

A : Belum sama siapa-siapa

Q : Apa nanti Malory kembali ke masa depan?

A : Tentunya

Q : Kenapa Al jadi jahat?

A : Nanti akan terungkap

Oke, terima kasih yang udah Follow and Favorit. Secepatnya Author akan post next chapther. Doakan tidak terkena WB. Kalau lebih dari seminggu belum post tolong di PM, bisa jadi idenya pas terbang kemana-mana jdi WB.

Don't be silent reader. Hargai karya orang lain. Salam cinta


	7. Chapter 7

"Gezz, kau mengagetkanku", gerutu Malory pada cowok yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak mengagetkanmu, kau saja yang melamun", elak James sambil bersandar pada bahu Malory.

Bahu Malory segera menegak. Kepalanya celingukan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aman. Tak ada Al maupun Norah.

"Kau ngapain sih?", geram Malory sambil mendorong tubuh James menjauh. "Aku nggak mau mereka curiga".

Sebenarnya James bingung. Apa sih yang Malory takutkan? Kalo yang lain tau mereka dekat kan malah lebih menguntungkan. Mereka jadi tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?", tanya James dengan nada sebal. "Kalau mereka tau kita dekat kan malah menguntungkan. Memangnya enak sembunyi-sembunyi terus?".

Malory memutar kedua matanya. Oh ayolah, kurang masalah apa coba?

"James, seingatku kita tidak dekat. Hingga tahun kelima", tutur Malory. "Kalau sekarang kita dekat, lalu Al mulai menjauh, kau kira aku akan senang? Aku tak ingin merubah masa lalu lebih jauh".

James mengangguk paham lalu pergi menyelinap diantara buku.

Malory mendesah. Sebenarnya yang tadi terlalu jahat. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin kakaknya tau James dan ia sekarang berteman. Apa jadinya jika kedua orang tuanya tau? Malory masih belum bisa berpikir ke arah sana.

-Malory Malfoy-

Nampaknya James marah. Malory tak tau harus bagaimana. Tapi dia butuh tau sesuatu. Dia juga merindukan dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang berusia 15tahun.

Malam ini ia menunggu James hingga tertidur. Tapi cowok itu tidak datang. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke asramanya. Namun ketika ia menatap Peta Marauders ia melihat nama Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Malfoy tampak berdiri di depan kamar kebutuhan.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Kenapa kedua orang tuanya ada di Hogwarts? Tengah malam? Apa yang mereka lakukan?

Malory sadar ia tak bisa terus bersembunyi. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan menemukannya.

Pintu kamar kebutuhan mulai terbentuk. Derik pelan terdengar ketika pintu itu terbuka. Draco dan Hermione tampak tenang menyambut putrinya. Wajah mereka tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Hal itu membuat Malory semakin gelisah.

Draco mengulurkan tangannya. Malory menatap ragu. Setelah hampir setengah menit ulurannya tidak digubris, akhirnya Draco menyerah sambil mendesah pelan dan menurunkan tangannya.

"Kenapa kalian berada disini?", tanya Malory sambil berbisik.

"Kami akan menjelaskannya. Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamar kebutuhan", ujar Hermione.

"Tidak, bagaimana aku tau kalian tidak akan menyakitiku?", Malory mengeratkan genggaman pada tongkat sihirnya.

"Malory, kami orang tuamu. Bagaimana mungkin kami menyakitimu?", sela Draco. "Ini penting sayang. Kami membutuhkanmu".

Hermione meraih tangan anak gadisnya. Anggukan pelan membuat Malory sedikit luluh. Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam kamar kebutuhan.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa kami berada disini", kata Draco memulai pembicaraan. Mereka bertiga duduk kursi saling berhadapan.

"Ya, kenapa kalian ada disini? Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaanku", jawab Malory ragu.

Draco dan Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"Pertama-tama, kami ingin tau apa yang terakhir kau ingat? Hal terakhir sebelum kau merasa kebingungan dengan keadaanmu?", Malory berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

Ia ragu tentang apa yang ditanyakan ayahnya. Tentang dirinya yang kembali ke masa lalu atau ingatan tentang dirinya dimasa depan?

"Aku tak yakin apa yang kalian tanyakan", pancing Malory.

"Oh, dear. Kami tau ini bukan kau yang sesungguhnya. Kau yang dimasa depan menghilang. Kami...",

"Apa? Menghilang?", Malory memotong kata-kata Momnya.

"Ya, dan akhirnya kami mencarimu. Butuh waktu hampir setengah tahun. Dan akhirnya kami menemukanmu", jawab Hermione sambil menggenggam tangan Malory.

"Jadi katakan, sebelum kau menghilang dan terjebak di masa lalu, apa kau ingat sesuatu? Yang aneh?", desak Draco.

"Tolong ceritakan semuanya. Aku bingung", desah Malory sambil merai kedua tangan orang tuanya. "Aku hanya ingat hari itu adalah 2 hari sebelum pesta dansa. Terakhir kali yang kuingat hari itu aku pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama Norah. Sepulangnya dari sana aku berbicara dengan Julian. Siangnya aku bertemu dengan James di ruang kebutuhan. Sore hari aku berada dikamar bersama Norah. Dan mungkin... mungkin saja aku tertidur. Itu yang terakhir kali kuingat".

"Kepala sekolah Hogwarts menghubungi kami satu hari sebelum pesta dansa", kata Hermione. "Kami bergegas kesana setelah kabar hilangnya dirimu. Kami menemui orang-orang yang terakhir kali bersamamu".

"Norah bilang kalian terakhir berpisah di Great Hall. Kau pergi dengan Al. Lalu kami bertanya pada Al. Dia bilang kalian bertemu sebentar lalu kau menemui James", Hermione diam sesaat. "James tidak kembali malam itu. Ia ditemukan pingsan diruang penyimpanan sapu oleh Filch. Saat ia sadar ia tak ingat apapun yang terjadi malam sebelumnya. Kami mencoba memberinya veritaserum dan melakukan Legillimens. Tapi hasilnya nihil. James memang tidak mengingat kejadian malam itu. Seseorang dengan sengaja menghilangkan ingatannya".

"Lalu bagaimana kalian menemukanku terjebak dimasa lalu?", tuntut Malory. Ini yang harus kedua orang tuanya jelaskan.

"Biar aku saja, Drake", potong Hermione sebelum Draco membuka mulut.

"Kau memiliki kemampuan yang istimewa", ujar Hermione dengan wajah memucat. "Sayangnya kemampuan itu bukan hal aman. Kau bisa kembali ke masa lalu. Dan jika kau mulai terobsesi maka kau bisa terjebak didalamnya berkali-kali".

"Kali pertama kami mengetahuinya ketika kau berusia 4 tahun. Waktu itu kami merasa ada yang aneh. Kata-katamu berbeda dengan anak seusiamu. Berbeda dengan dirimu yang biasanya. Saat kami melakukan Legillimens, kami menemukan banyak gambaran masa depan. Dan kau yang di depan kami bukanlah kau yang seharusnya. Kami memberimu mantra Obviliate, agar kau kembali. Dan kau kembali, seperti sedia kala".

"Kami mengira hal itu sudah teratasi. Namun ditahun-tahun berikutnya hal itu mulai kembali. Kami mencoba menyembunyikan dari semua orang. Termasuk kakak-kakakmu. Berulang kali kami melakukan obviliate. Dan diakhir tahun ke 2 kau mulai menjalani hidup yang normal".

"Kami merasa kau sudah aman. Lalu kami kehilanganmu di tahun kelima. Kau menghilang begitu lama. Kami mulai putus asa. Dibulan ketiga akhirnya kami mencoba memakai jalan ini". Hermione mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dari dalam sakunya.

Kalung itu berbentuk lingkaran yang ditengahnya terdapat jam pasir kecil.

"Ini time turner?", Hermione mengangguk. "Ya, ini time turner. Harry yang membuatnya".

"Lalu bagaimana caraku bisa kembali, Mom. Aku ingin kembali. Aku merindukan kalian", Malory berdiri dan mendekat kearah Hermione. Gadis itu mendekap ibunya sambil terisak.

"Tenanglah, kami juga sedang mencari cara", Draco mengusap surai anak gadisnya. Kemudian ikut memeluk dari belakang.

"Apa kalian akan mengobviliateku lagi?", tanya Malory.

"Tidak. Itu sudah tidak lagi mempan. Kau hanya akan berpindah dari satu masa ke masa yang lain", jawab Draco sambil kembali le kursinya.

"James tau akan hal ini", ujar Malory yang membuat kedua orang tuanya terbelalak.

"Malory, itu akan membahayakanmu", geram Draco.

"Tapi ia membantuku berpikir. Setidaknya ada yang tau aku bukan gadis 12 tahun", jawab Malory membela diri.

"Dia benar-benar mengecewakanku. Sudah kukatakan untuk menjauhimu. Tapi ternyata...",

"Kenapa dia harus menjauhiku Dad?", potong Malory dengan tatapan terluka. "Apa yang ia lakukan sehingga kau begitu membencinya?".

"Setiap kau bersamanya, kau selalu terluka dan mendapat masalah. Kurasa sebagai orang tua tak ada yang menginginkan putrinya terluka. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu", jawab Draco sambil menatap tajam putrinya.

"Tapi aku bahagia di dekatnya. Dad tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku tidak...".

"Al bilang kau mulai dekat dengannya. Lalu kemudian kau menghilang. Dia tidak mengingat apapun. Bagaimana perasaanmu seandainya yang menghilang adalah orang yang kau sayangi?",

Malory menggeleng pelan. Ia yakin bukan James pelakunya.

"Al bilang seperti itu? Seingatku terakhir kali kami bahkan tidak bertegur sapa", jawab Malory.

"Ya, Al menceritakan itu semua. Setelah kau berkencan dengan James, kau menghindari sahabatmu".

What the Fuck?

Bagaimana bisa Al ngomong seperti itu? Bukankah Al yang menghindarinya?

"Dia bohong Dad. Dia bohong. Dia yang menghindariku", elak Malory histeris. Hermione menangkap lengannya lalu mendudukkan gadis itu dipangkuannya.

"Norah juga mengiyakan. Kau berubah saat bersama James. Al sudah mendekatimu. Tetapi kau menolaknya", Malory menatap horor Momnya.

"Malory, kau harus menjauh dari James. Demi kebaikanmu", ujar Draco samvil mengelus lengan Malory.

"Kalian percaya mereka? Tapi tidak mempercayaiku? Aku nyaman bersama James, Mom-Dad. Aku yakin James tidak ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya diriku yang dimasa depan", sahut Malory kembali terisak.

MERLIN, erang Draco dalam hati. Sepertinya putri kesayangnya sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah.

"Ini semua ada hubungannya", sela Hermione sebelum amukan Draco menggema. Hermione melihat kilat marah yang terpancar dari tatapan suaminya.

"James ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Disaat kau ehm... menjadi yang bukan dirimu seharusnya, disaat itu kami selalu memergoki dia berada disampingmu".

"Mungkin itu takdir", seloroh Malory.

"Merlin. Ayolah Malory pakai akal sehatmu. Kami sudah melihat berkali-kali. Dan James tidak baik untukmu", maki Draco. "Kami membenarkan kau dekat dengan Al. Dia bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Dia berbeda dengan James. James hanya membuatmu pergi ke tempat-tempat berbahaya. Melakukan hal-hal yang diluar batas. Dia gagal sebagai anak Potter".

Hermione terkesiap dan menyikut rusuk suaminya. Meskipun dia membenarkan tapi Hermione tidak rela keluarga sahabatnya dihina.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku lebih rela terjebak dipusaran waktu", jawab Malory dingin.

Hermione dan Draco saling berpandangan. Mereka mengaku kalah. Putrinya selamanya akan mempercayai apa yang ia pilih.

"Baiklah, kau boleh dekat dengan James", desah Draco. "Tapi hanya sebagai teman", tambahnya cepat.

Malory memberengut. "Dia pilihanku. Sebagai siapapun itu terserah aku Dad", gerutu Malory.

"Kita sudah terlalu lama Drake", sela Hermione ketika Draco ingin melontarkan kata-kata untuk mendebat Malory. "Kita harus menemukan cara. Sebelum dia menghilang selamanya".

"Aku ada usul", seru Malory. "Jika time turner bisa kalian gunakan untuk menemuiku, tentu time turner itu bisa kalian gunakan untuk mencariku di Hogwarts. Kalian bisa kembali dihari ketika kami menghilang".

Draco dan Hermione nampak terkejut. Mereka terlalu sibuk mencari Malory di pusaran waktu daripada mencarinya di Hogwarts.

"Itu ide yang bagus", sahut Draco bangga. "Kami akan kembali dan segera menemukanmu".

"Tolong", pinta Malory. "Tolong minta James menemukanku. Kalian juga akan kesulitan mencariku di Hogwarts kan? Tolong, aku mohon. Aku mempercayainya".

Kedua orang tua Malory berpandangan. Sesaat kemudian keduanya mengangguk.

"Kami pergi dulu. Kuharap kami bisa segera menemukanmu. Kau harus segera kembali. Kami sangat menyayangimu", ujar ibunya sambil memeluk erat Malory.

"Asal kau kembali dan bahagia, Dad akan lakukan apa saja. Kami sangat menyayangimu. Dan Dad... tak tau harus bagaimana jika kau... menghilang selamanya. Seumur hidup Dad tak akan memaafkan diri sendiri", Malory melempar dirinya kepelukan sang ayah. Ia juga sangat mencintai kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalian semua adalah orang yang kucintai lebih dari hidupku. Terimakasih karena telah menemukanku. Aku yakin ini sangat berat untuk kalian, juga untukku. Kupercayakan keselamatanku pada kalian", ujar Malory mengakhiri pelukannya.

Sesaat kemudian kedua orang tuanya berdiri berdampingan. Memakai kalung time turner, mengatur putarannya dan segera menghilang setelah cahaya hijau terang menarik mereka.

-Malory Malfoy-

TBC

Chapter besok agak panjang ya Readers. Semoga belum bosan. Kurang dikiiit lagi. Thanks buat all reviewer. Yah, pertanyaan kalian sudah terjawab kan?


	8. Chapter 8

_Hallo Reader, sepertinya ini uda memasuki detik-detik last Chapter. Tapi ini bukan Last Chapter ya... Nanti juga masih ada tambahan Epilog dan story lain yang berkaitan. Terimakasih buat semuanya yang udah support dengan mereview dan memfollow/favorite FF ini._ _Maapkeun Author yang tidak bisa menjawab review satu persatu karena fokus pada cerita dulu. Ini semua juga demi reader ya kan?_ *defense*

 _This Chapter is For you_

 **The Sunshine**

Selama ini Malory selalu berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah sempurna. Ia memiliki apapun yang dimiliki orang kebanyakan. Ia memiliki kebebasan dalam memilih apapun yang ia inginkan. Seharusnya itu lebih dari cukup. Namun ternyata ia melupakan sesuatu. Tidak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang sempurna. Ia menjadi orang yang kurang bersimpati, egois, kekanakan dan manja. Seakan itu belum cukup, ia selalu merasa kebencian dari teman-teman wanitanya hanya sebagai bumbu dari ketamakan. Ketika ia tau ia dibenci tak lantas membuat Malory menganggap mereka sebagai musuh. Tidak, mereka hanya penggemar yang terlalu cemburu dengan kehidupannya.

Pada saat Malory menghilang dan tersesat di pusaran waktu, ia baru merasa kehidupannya telah sempurna. Ya ia merasa sempurna karena pada akhirnya ia memiliki masalah. Masalah membuatnya lebih dewasa, lebih bersyukur dengan hal-hal yang dimilikinya. Ketika ia ingat bahwa hanya ada dua kemungkinan dalam hidupnya, Malory berjanji akan menjalani kehidupannya dengan lebih baik. Tak peduli apa hasilnya nanti.

Ya, kemungkinannya hanya dua. Menghilang selamanya atau tersesat selamanya.

Tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengatakan hal itu pada dirinya. Namun Malory yakin ada sesuatu di masa depan membuatnya berlari ke masa lalu. Alam bawah sadarnya mengingatkan hal itu terus menerus. Akhir-akhir ini salju, tongkat yang patah, dan ciuman-meskipun Malory tak yakin siapa yang berciuman dengannya- menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya. Rasanya terlalu nyata. Ia bisa merasakan badannya menggigil, seolah salju menyergapnya dalam keadaan telanjang.

Beberapa hari terakhir Malory menyibukkan diri berbaur dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Entah kenapa masa depan tidak lagi menjadi obsesinya. Ia bertegur sapa dengan Tiffany, tanpa ejekan atau hinaan yang selama ini menghiasi setiap pertemuan mereka. Ia juga dekat dengan teman-teman dari asrama lain. Sayangnya ada pula beberapa anak laki-laki yang sepertinya kegeeran dengan perilaku Malory. Mereka jadi tersenyum malu-malu, merona bahkan beberapa murid ada yang serius mengiriminya surat.

Setelah ia bertemu orang tua dari masa depannya, Malory mengembalikan peta Marauders pada James meski dengan suasana sedikit kaku. Ia berterima kasih atas kebaikan James yang sudah membantu dan meminjamkan peta itu. Ia tidak lagi memaksa James untuk berlatih, atau bertemu dengannya di kamar kebutuhan. Semuanya berjalan dengan semestinya, menurutnya. Meskipun ia tak menyangkal ada rasa sesak ketika melihat James dikejauhan, atau ketika malam-malam sebelum ia tidur.

"Well, kau kenapa?", tanya Norah sambil bersandar di pintu kamar pada suatu malam. Malory hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil melenggang masuk melewati Norah yang menatapnya.

"Kau agak berubah. Tapi.. baiklah. Aku suka perubahanmu kali ini. Hanya... aku merasa sedikit kehilangan",ujar Norah sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Kau merasa kehilangan?", kekeh Malory.

"Aku serius", sela Norah. Malory mengangguk-angguk.

"Aku hanya berusaha menikmati hidupku. Well, kurasa itu alasan yang cukup bagus", jawaban Malory membuat Norah memicing.

"Aku sempat bertukar pendapat dengan Ken. Meskipun mati-matian aku ingin menyangkalnya. Kau... punya rahasia",tuduh Norah.

Malory mendesah. Ya, terlalu banyak rahasia.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?",tanyanya dengan suara nyaris berbisik.

"Karena, Malory yang kami kenal bukan seperti ini. Kau berkata semaumu, bertindak sesukamu, suka mendebat tapi... Akhir-akhir ini kau berbeda. Disini", Norah menunjuk dadanya. "Disini terasa berbeda. Sahabat yang ada disampingku tidak terasa seperti Malory yang biasanya".

"Sejak kapan kau menduga seperti itu?", tanya Malory dengan sikap waspada.

"Al merasakannya sejak kita kembali ke Hogwarts. Tapi aku dan Ken baru merasa beberapa bulan terakhir. Dan suatu malam Gabby pernah terbangun. Ia tidak mendapatimu di tempat tidur".

"Mungkin saat itu aku sedang diluar. Bersama Al",ujar Malory mencoba mengelak. Meskipun pada akhirnya Norah tidak akan percaya. Well, namanya juga usaha.

"Tidak. Kau bahkan terlihat sedikit menjauhinya. Itu lebih aneh dari apapun",dahi Norah mengernyit ketika mengatakannya.

Memang sedikit aneh, tapi Al membuatnya agak kurang nyaman. Ia merasa sedikit ketakutan meskipun Malory sendiri tidak tau pasti apa alasannya.

"Oh, well. Aku juga tak tau. Apa mungkin aku mengidap **_sleep walker_**?",Malory mencoba menjawab dengan santai setiap pertanyaan Norah. Tapi sesantai apapun ia tak bisa menutupi getaran dalam suaranya.

"Aku memeriksa tempat tidurmu. Dingin. Seolah belum digunakan", Norah menarik napas perlahan. "Aku tau kau punya rahasia", tambahnya. "Dan aku tak marah kau menyembunyikannya dari kami. Tapi berjanjilah satu hal. Disaat kau kesulitan, seburuk apapun keadaanmu, aku akan selalu berusaha membantumu".

Malory tersenyum lesu. Kemudian menghampiri sahabatnya. Ia memeluk erat Norah seolah akan meninggalkan sahabatnya itu selamanya.

"Andai kata, suatu hari nanti aku menghilang dan tak kembali... ", Malory tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dadanya kembali terasa sesak. Dan matanya mulai memanas.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan membuatku ketakutan", Malory hanya menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Norah.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya Norah. Meskipun saat ini aku berteman dengan Tiffany dan yang lain, kau harus tau satu hal. Sahabat terbaikku hanya dirimu", ujar Malory sebelum kembali melangkah keluar dari kamar mereka.

"Malory", Malory mengabaikan panggilan sahabatnya seraya terus melangkah menuju ruang rekreasi. Dia butuh beristirahat.

-Malory Malfoy-

Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak kedua orang tuanya datang. Tapi ia masih terjebak dalam tubuh 12 tahunnya. Malory mendesah, seketika bayangan terjebak selamanya menjadi pilihan yang lebih baik daripada menghilang. Setidaknya ia hanya mengulang masa lalu dan melanjutnya.

Namun ternyata kerinduan itu begitu dalam. Tatkala langit mulai berwarna kelabu, Malory yakin musim dingin akan segera tiba. Dan entah mengapa ia merasa ketakutan.

"Kau memanggilku?', tanya James ketika mereka bertemu di koridor jembatan suatu pagi awal musim dingin.

"Ya, maaf memanggilmu tiba-tiba", ujar Malory.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang perlu kulakukan untukmu?", nada James tidak lagi terdengar ramah, atau menghina. Suaranya datar, nyaris tanpa emosi.

"Tidak, tidak", sela Malory. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih".

"Kau sudah mengatakannya waktu itu",

"Ya, aku tau. Tapi aku juga mau mengatakan maaf. Itu belum kukatakan padamu sebelumnya",

"Baik. Kuterima maafmu", hati Malory mencelos. Entah kenapa rasanya lebih sakit. Mungkin, mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik bagi mereka saat ini.

"Ok, terima kasih. Kalau gitu, selamat tinggal", Malory menatap James lekat. Lelaki itu hanya terdiam. Baiklah, well, saatnya menjauh. Bisik Malory dalam hati.

Ia berbalik kemudian melangkah pelan. Dalam hati sangat berharap James akan memanggilnya. Namun ternyata James sudah meninggalkannya di belakang. Mau tak mau Malory harus puas dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi.

-Malory Malfoy-

"Kau terlihat pucat", ujar Al yang sedang berada di ruang rekreasi bersama dengan Malory. Mereka duduk berdampingan diatas sebuah sofa panjang berwarna hijau tua.

"Sedikit kedinginan", jawab Malory sambil tersenyum. Sangat kedinginan sebenarnya. Tapi Malory menutupi fakta itu. Ia bahkan belum keluar asrama seharian. Tapi melihat salju turun saja sudah membuatnya menggigil.

"Kau mau mendekat ke perapian? Ayo kutemani", Al menarik lengan Malory lalu mereka duduk di depan perapian. Malory mengikutinya dengan patuh. "Bersandar disini".

Al menunjuk bahunya. Malory teringat sesuatu, **_dejavu_**. Sepertinya mereka sering duduk seperti ini. Tapi kapan?

"Better?", Malory menjawab pertanyaan Al dengan anggukan. "Kau lelah? Akhir-akhir ini kau tak banyak bicara".

"Tidak Al. Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin sedikit lelah. Dan memikirkan satu dua hal", jawab Malory.

" ** _Accio_** selimut", Al memanggil selimutnya. "Terima kasih", ujar Malory ketika Al menyelimutinya.

Rasanya baru saja Malory menutup mata. Tapi ia sudah bermimpi. Mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata.

Ia melihat dirinya sendiri berada diatas tebing. Badai salju meniup rambutnya hingga menutupi wajah. Rasa dinginnya menusuk tulang hingga terasa perih lalu hangat lalu tak terasa apapun.

PLAK

Terdengar suara tamparan. Geraman, teriakan, dan pukulan. Semuanya samar-samar. Malory tak yakin berada dimana. Dan siapa yang ia lihat bersamanya. Tapi sosok itu terlihat seperti James. Rambut hitamnya berantakan. Sosok itu menindihnya. Tangannya terlihat mencekik gadis itu. Lalu kemudian sesuatu terjadi. Lelaki itu terlempar.

Ia melahat dirinya sendiri berusaha bangkit. Namun kalah cepat dengan pergerakan lelaki itu. Sebuah tendangan membuat tubuhnya melayang menghantam ke arah jurang. Lalu...

"Malory",

"Malory",

"Malory",

"AAAArgh...",

Al mengguncang tubuh Malory hingga gadis itu terbangun tapi dengan teriakan yang memekakan telinga.

"Al", ujar malory dengan tubuh bergetar hebat.

"Ya, ya aku disini. Kau tak apa?", Al memeluk tubuh Malory.

"Aku takut", jawab Malory sambil terisak.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Itu hanya mimpi",

"Tapi terasa sangat nyata",

"Kau kelelahan, dan demam sepertinya", Al meraba dahi gadis itu. Ya, Malory demam. "Ayo ke Hospital Wings. Kau butuh Norah?".

Malory mengangguk.

"Sebentar, aku panggil dia dulu. Kau tunggu disini".

-Malory Malfoy-

Pagi itu Malory terbangun di Hospital Wings. Norah dan Al menjaganya berdampingan. Sedang Ken baru menyusul ketika pagi.

"Aku sudah baikan", erang Malory yang dilarang kembali oleh Madam Helena.

"Suhumu masih 39 derajat celcius. Setidaknya beristirahatlah satu hari lagi", kata Madam Helena yang diikuti erangan Malory lagi. Entah keberapa kali pagi itu.

Ia menolak meminum ramuan yang berbau sangir dan kental. Tapi entah bagaimana Norah bisa membuatnya meminum ramuan itu tanpa muntah. Padahal rasanya ia lebih memiloh mati daripada meminum ramuan itu. Bukan hanya karena bau dan bentuk kentalnya yang membuat ia mengingat ingus Troll. Tapi juga warnanya yang membuat ia bergidik.

"Sudahlah, kami akan menjagamu bergantian", ujar Ken. Al dan Norah ikut mengangguk. "Kau tak akan sendirian disini. Kami akan meminta ijin pada Profesor. Mereka pasti mengijinkan".

"Aku yang menjaganya", kata Al. Yang diiringi teriakan penolakan dari Norah dan Malory secara bersamaan.

"Kau ada ujian Aritmancy", tegas Norah. "Biar Ken saja. Jadwalnya hari ini hanya Olahraga. Dan dia sama payahnya dengan aku dalam bidang itu".

"Jangan lupakan aku. Aku juga payah dalam bidang itu", tambah Malory.

Al hanya mendengus kemudian mengangguk pelan. Akhirnya Norah dan Al kembali menuju kelas selanjutnya. Sedang Ken menunggui Malory sambil membaca Komik Narutonya.

"Ken", panggilan Malory mengalihkan atensinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan saat kecewa?".

Cowok itu memiringkan kepala seolah berpikir. "Hm.. aku akan melupakan hal yang membuatku kecewa dengan mengerjakan hal yang yang membuatku bahagia. Mengingat kekecewaan hanya membuat sakit. Kadang melupakan lebih baik daripada memaafkan. Begitulah".

"Jika yang mengecewakan adalah dirimu sendiri?",

"Sama. Aku juga akan melupakannya. Jika aku terus menyesal, bisa-bisa aku membenci diriku sendiri. Saat hal itu terjadi mungkin akan merasa menjadi manusia paling gagal, paling buruk dan paling tidak pantas".

Malory mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ken mengungkapkannya dengan baik.

"Saat kau ragu tentang apa yang benar dan apa yang salah, andai kau disuruh memilih diantara keraguan tersebut, apa yang akan kau lakukan?",

"Aku akan memilih apa yang paling terasa benar. Jika aku sulit melihat dari sudut pandangku, aku akan melihatnya dari sudut pandang orang lain. Tapi jika hatiku merasa oh ini yang benar, sekalipun hasilnya nanti mengecewakan aku akan memilihnya".

Malory terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau lagi ngetest aku masih waras atau tidak ya?", tanya Ken sambil memicing.

"Tentu saja tidak", jawab Malory sambil terkekeh. Ia tidak mengira Ken akan menanggapinya seperti itu. "Aku bertanya karena benar-benar butuh pendapatmu", senyum Ken terkembang.

"Wah, aku tak percaya kau menghargai pendapatku",

"Tentu saja. Kau juga sahabatku kok", jawab Malory sambil terkekeh. "Ngomong-ngomong, jawabanmu terdengar dewasa. Itu... agak sedikit aneh kau tau. Mengingat dirimu yang konyol tentu saja".

"Kau tau Malory", ujar Ken memulai kalimatnya. "Kau bisa belajar banyak hal dari mana saja. Mereka menyebutku bodoh karena hanya membaca komik. Padahal didalam cerita komik ada banyak hal yang bisa kita dapatkan, dan kita pelajari. Bukan hanya imajinasi saja, tapi itu juga salah satunya. Seorang pengarang yang baik adalah mereka yang tidak hanya menyajikan sebuah cerita kosong yang mengenyangkan hanyalan pembacanya. Namun mereka yang memberikan nilai lebih pada karyanya dengan memberikan visi yang bagus dan nilai-nilai moral pada karya mereka".

Malory setuju. Meskipun ia tak begitu suka komik, tapi ia sangat menyukai Novel. Dan ia paham apa yang dikatakan Ken. Penulis favoritnya selalu membuat ia mengerti tentang satu dua hal yang baru.

-Malory Malfoy-

Keesokan harinya Malory sudah kembali ke asramanya. Ia tersenyum lega. Bagian yang paling sulit adalah ketika Al menjaganya. Ia merasa ada rasa takut yang aneh. Tubuhnya seolah waspada. Ia tak yakin kenapa. Tapi semenjak memimpikan dirinya jatuh, ia jadi merasa takut pada Al, dan James tentunya.

Hari ini ia menunggu James pulang dari Hogsmeade. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu. Dadnya benar. Ia tak seharusnya mempercayai siapapun disaat kondisinya seperti ini.

Saat makan siang ia memberanikan diri menuju bangku Gryfindor. Setengah berbisik, ia mengajak James menuju halaman belakang.

Malory tidak nyaman dengan banyaknya salju yang bertumpuk. Badannya menggigil lagi meski telah memakai mantel tebal.

James datang beberapa menit kemudian. Wajahnya terlihat cemas.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku lagi?", tanya James sambil menatap Malory yang wajahnya hampir tenggelam dibalik topi mantelnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?".

"Tidak, James", jawab Malory sedikit menggigil. "Apa kau mau menolongku?".

James mengangguk cepat.

"Kumohon putar tubuhmu. Aku butuh memelukmu", James terperanjat. Pipinya merona, jelas bukan karena kedinginan. Tapi rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba menjalari wajahnya.

James berbalik pelan-pelan dan mulai memunggungi Malory.

Malory berjalan mendekat. Dari dalam sakunya ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan mengarahkan tongkat itu pada James.

"James maafkan aku", gumam Malory.

Sebelum James sempat bertanya, Malory sudah mendaratkan manteranya.

" ** _Obliviate_** ", cahaya hijau berpendar menghantam tubuh James. Namun cahaya itu semakin lama semakin membesar dan memerangkap Malory kedalamnya.

Berbagai potongan memori menghisap dirinya makin lama makin dalam. Malory berteriak tapi suaranya hilang ditelan suara yang lebih memekakkan telinga.

Ia terjebak lama dalam pusaran itu. berbagai kepingan peristiwa meloncat-loncat didepan matanya dengan sangat cepat. Ia merasa terjebak hampir selamanya. Lalu kemudian kegelapan menangkap dirinya. Sepi, kosong, dan lengang.

Malory merasa melayang dalam kehampaan yang damai. Tenang, tanpa satupun suara yang mengusiknya.

Hingga ia berpikir dirinya mungkin sudah mati. Namun akhirnya ia mendengar sesuatu. Dengan samar dan terasa jauh.

"Tuan, tangannya bergerak", suara itu mencicit. Suara perempuan.

"Ambilkan air minum, Carol. Sepertinya dia akan segera sadar", gumam seseorang dengan suara berat dan menggema.

Cahaya putih nampak bersinar dikejauhan. Entah bagaimana Malory berlari mendekat. Melihat cahaya itu semakin lama semakin menariknya keluar dari kegelapan.

Malory mengerjapkan matanya. Ia masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Seorang pria tua berjenggot tebal menatap ke arahnya sambil tersenyum. Disampingnya seorang Peri rumah wanita menatapnya penuh haru.

"Selamat datang dear", sapa pria tua itu. "Perkenalkan namaku Dumbledore".

TBC

Author Space :

Maaf chapter ini author potong jadi dua. Next chapter ditunggu ya. Sekalian Author tunggu review dari readers. Salam sayang buat reader semuanya *


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author Space :_**

 ** _Sebenarnya ingin menyelesaikan FF ini secepatnya. Tapi Author sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Mohon bersabar ya Readers. Author tau kok, gak enak banget di PHP. Maaf hanya bisa menulis segini dulu. Last chapter secepatnya di upload. Stay terus ya. Folow dan review sangat Author butuhkan. terimakasih buat semua yang sudah mengkritik dan memberi saran. Love you always_ ** :)

* * *

Tangan James bergetar menatap deretan bangku Slyterin. Matanya memanas. Ia melihat Al berjalan menuju Malory yang tertunduk lesu. Mereka mengobrol, James sedikit lega karena melihat Malory merajuk. Tetapi matanya kembali terbebelak saat melihat Malory berjalan beriringan bersama dengan Al.

Oke, ini bukan urusannya. Mereka sahabat, right. Pikir James.

Ia kembali mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar. Ia tidak tenang. James takut. Takut Malory lebih memilih Al daripada dirinya. Meskipun tadi siang ia marah, tapi kemarahannya bukan ditujukan pada Malory. Kemarahan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia meruntuki dirinya yang kembali lalai dan hampir keluar batas lagi.

James tidak bermaksud menghindari Malory. Sama sekali tidak bermaksud demikian. Ia hanya ingin berpikir jernih. Berdekatan dengan Malory membuatnya sedikit gila. Godaan mencium dan menyentuh sangat besar dan ia tidak yakin bisa mengendalikan diri.

Malory benar, sudah menjadi hal umum berciuman dengan kekasih mereka, atau bercumbu. Tapi lihat ia, James bahkan tak yakin Malory menganggapnya sebagai kekasih.

Jika ada banyak orang brengsek diluar sana, setidaknya itu bukan James. Sifat James memang usil. Tapi bukan brengsek. Dan ia tak pernah ingin menjadi orang seperti itu.

Setelah puas meruntuki dirinya, James segera bangkit dan kembali menuju asramanya.

Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah peta Marauders yang terlipat disisi kanan bantalnya. Ia gatal ingin memastikan dimana Al dan Malory berada.

Diraihnya peta itu. Nama Malory dan Al tercetak jelas berada dibagian luar Hogwarts. Tepatnya dibagian belakang Hogwarts. Seingat James tempat itu agak berbahaya karena tempat itu merupakan sisa bangunan menara yang hancur setelah perang beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu.

Ia memandangi peta itu dengan seksama. Mereka terlalu lama. Apa Al menciumnya? Apa yang mereka berdua lakukan? Apa Malory meminta Al untuk menggantikannya? Tiba-tiba pertanyaan itu mengusik pikirannya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gemas.

Ia meletakkan kembali peta itu. Terserah, bagaimanapun ia tak ingin memaksa Malory. Jika Al yang ia pilih, maka mau tak mau James harus merelakannya. Ia melangkah lemas menuju ruang rekreasi. Ah, mungkin sedikit hiburan bisa mengalihkan pikirannya

Namun baru satu jam ia sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Pikirannya masih tetap kacau. Bahkan ketika diruang rekreasi tadi ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Teman-temannya mengejeknya. Pasalnya hari ini ia kalah bermain catur dengan Dominic. Padahal James selama ini tidak pernah dikalahkan oleh siapapun kecuali oleh pamannya, Ronald Weasley.

Ia kembali mengecek petanya, sangat berharap Malory kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi yang ia lihat nama gadis itu tetap tercetak disana. Dengan tinta yang semakin buram. Ia tidak melihat nama Al disana. Al sudah kembali. Ia melihat nama adiknya dikerumunan nama-nama yang tercetak di sudut asrama Slyterin.

Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Apa terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa nama Malory memburam? Kenapa ia tetap disana? Jantung James berdetak keras. Ia merasa luar biasa cemas.

Hari sudah semakin malam dan beberapa saat yang lalu badai salju turun. Kenapa Malory tak kembali? Apa yang dilakukan Al?

Ia meruntuki kebodohannya. Seharusnya tadi ia membututi mereka. Dan bukannya malah menghabiskan waktu di asrama dengan pikiran kacau.

Suara kakinya berdebum keras. Ia berlari menyusuri lorong dan banyak koridor menuju ke halaman belakang Hogwarts. Diperjalanan ia bertemu Filch. Dengan geram ia memutar arah. Mencari jalan lain menuju bagian belakang. Meskipun ia Ketua Murid, Filch tetap mencari celah untuk memberi detensi. Entah apa yang lelaki tua itu inginkan. Menghindari keributan, akhirnya ia memilih jalan memutar. Meskipun lebih beresiko karena membiarkan Malory lebih lama diluar sana.

Sesampainya dihalaman belakang ia tidak menjumpai Malory. Padahal diatas peta nama itu masih tercetak. Pikirannya saat itu sudah dipenuhi kepanikan. Bekas badai salju masih terlihat jelas. Salju menumpuk tebal. Bisa jadi Malory terpeleset dan jatuh entah dimana. Kemungkinan besar ke dalam tebing.

James bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal itu. Merlin, tolonglah.

Ia memanggil sapunya. Berputar-putar selama beberapa menit di area itu. Namun ia tak menemukan Malory. Sialan. Dimana sebenarnya Malory berada?

Nama gadis itu masih melayang-layang namun semakin buram. Oh tidak, sekarang ia benar-benar yakin Malory dalam masalah.

"Accio Malory Malfoy", James menggumamkan mantera dengan bibir bergetar melawan dingin. Ia berdoa dalam hati-hal yang jarang ia lakukan. Semoga tubuh itu muncul dari tumpukan salju di depannya.

Matanya terbelalak ngeri ketika mendapati tubuh Malory terangkat. Dari dasar tebing. Perlahan gundukan putih merekah. Dan tubuh Malory terangkat melayang ke arahnya. James segera menangkap tubuh gadis itu. Tubuhnya dingin, kaku dan pucat pasi. Oh bukan. Bukan lagi pucat pasi. Tapi kulitnya benar-benar kehilangan warma. Nampak luka disana sini. Bagian depan tubuhnya terbuka. Jubah dan kemejanya terkoyak. Pipinya nampak memar kebiruan. Tangan dan kakinya lebam membiru. Dari sisi kepalanya tampak sisa darah yang mengering. Atau membeku dalam kasus Malory. Ada apa ini? Apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Al? Atau murni kecelakaan?

James membawa gadis itu kembali ke lorong. Ia membungkus tubuh Malory dengan jubahnya lalu menggumamkan mantera penghangat. Meskipun perlahan warna pucat berangsur-angsur menghilang, namun kesadaran Malory tak kunjung datang.

Ditepuk-tepuknya pipi gadis itu.

"Malory, wake up Malory", serunya dengan suara tersengal.

"Malory... please, bangunlah", James mengambil tubuh gadis itu dan memeluknya. Ia baru akan membawanya ke Hospital Wings. Namun sesuatu membuatnya kembali terbelalak. Leher gadis itu mencetak jelas jejak tanda bekas cekikan. Al? Apakah Al yang melakukannya?

Terlintas dibayangannya apa yang akan terjadi jika ia membiarkan orang lain tau hal ini. Al akan dihukum, bahkan mungkin ia dikeluarkan dari Hogwarts. Beberapa kenangan melintas dipikirannya. Janjinya pada Mum untuk menjaga adiknya, janjinya pada Dad untuk selalu melindungi keluarganya, dan kilatan kenangan raung yang membuatnya meraung.

Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Al dihukum sekalipun di bersalah. Apa yang harus James lakukan sekarang? Mengambil alih pelaku? Jelas tidak mungkin. Ia juga tidak mau dikeluarkan.

Ia teringat sesuatu. Diraihnya peta Mauders. Dengan sihir ia mengangkat tubuh Malory. Membiarkannya melayang mengikuti langkahnya.

Ya, orang itu pasti bisa membantunya.

* * *

 _Flash back on_

"Ini adalah peta perampok. Warisan kakekmu. James Potter Sr", kata Harry Potter sambil menyerahkan peta Marauder ke tangan anak sulungnya.

"Kuberikan benda ini sebagai hadiah natal sekaligus ucapan selamat karena telah masuk ke asrama Gryfindor. Dad bangga sekali".

James menerimanya dengan senang hati. Ini pemberian ayahnya yang paling berkesan.

"Kau suka?", tanya Harry sambil memiringkan wajahnya. Menunggu sang putra memberikan komentarnya.

"Aku suka sekali. Dulu Uncle George pernah bercerita tentang peta ini dan aku tak menyangka Dad akan memberikannya padaku", ujar James dengan lantang.

Harry tersenyum kemudian meraih puncak kepala putranya.

"Pakailah dengan bijak", James tersenyum ketika sang ayah mengusap rambutnya yang memang sudah dari sananya berantakan.

James masih ingat ketika hari pertama membawa peta itu ke Hogwarts. Ia masih duduk di tahun pertama. Setelah libur Natal berakhir ia mencoba memperlajari peta itu. Termaksuk menggunakannya untuk lari dari kejaran teman-teman yang berhasil ia kerjai.

Suatu malam ia melihat nama Prof. Longbottom melayang-layang menjauhi Hogwarts. Sepertinya Uncle Neville nya itu tidak mengambil jalan utama. Tetapi melalui jalan rahasia yang tercetak di dalam peta.

Apa Uncle Neville juga pernah tau tentang peta ini? Mengapa ia tau jalan-jalan dan pintu rahasia Hogwarts?

Karena penasaran akhirnya James mulai mengikuti lelaki itu.

Hari masih menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Namun suasana di Hogwarts sudah cukup sepi.

Ia berjalan mengendap menyusuri arah yang ditunjukkan petanya. Diujung lorong ia mendapi jalan buntu. Well... harusnya kan ada jalan tembus. Lalu kemana perginya Uncle Neville? Pikirnya.

Nama Profesor Neville Longbottom menghilang beberapa menit yang lalu. Hmm... James bingung. Dihadapannya hanya ada dinding batu. Ia mencoba mengetuk sekelilingnya. Namun tak menemukan tanda apapun.

Ia memutuskan menunggu. Menunggu Unclenya kembali sehingga ia bisa tau bagaimana pria itu menghilang dan kembali.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12. James beberapa kali sempat tertidur. Ia sudah terantuk-antuk. Posisinya saat ini berbaring terlentang di lorong goa panjang. Jangan tanya bagaimana rasanya. Meskipun agak terasa hangat namun lantainya keras dan sedikit berbatu.

Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan tanda bahwa uncle Nevillenya akan kembali, James memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar.

Baru saja ia melangkah, namun suara derak memekakan telinganya. Dinding didepannya bergeser. Menampilkan wajah uncle Neville yang tampak terkejut.

"James?", Neville Longbottom tak percaya melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Seorang anak lelaki jiplakan sahabatnya kini menatap matanya dengan wajah kelelahan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa kemari?", sebelum James sempat menjawab, seseorang dengan jenggot panjang berwarna putih menarik atensinya.

"Oh, benarkah dia putra Harry Potter?", suara itu menggema rendah. James bergidik ketakutan.

"Aku mengikuti ini", ia mengulurkan peta perampoknya setengah hati.

Nampaknya kedua pria di depannya mengerti dan hanya mengangguk maklum.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali", kata Neville memecah keheningan. Ia tak yakin putra sahabatnya mampu bertahan lebih lama. Wajahnya kelelahan dan tampak mengantuk.

Belum sempat Neville melangkah memasuki lorong, suara berdebam terdengar dari arah depan. James ambruk. Mungkin pingsan karena kelelahan.

Sejak hari itu Neville mengajak James sesekali menuju Hogmeades melalui jalan itu. Dan mereka bersahabat dengan pria berjanggut putih lebat yang selalu menyambutnya dengan suka cita.

 _Flash Back Off_

* * *

"Oh James apa yang kau lakukan?", pria itu menatap James dengan mata terbelalak. James bergetar. Ia hanya bisa meraih tubuh gadis itu dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku... aku.. tidak sengaja",

.

.

.

.

* * *

"It's BROKEN", Draco melempar kalung itu dan membiarkan pecahannya berserakan dilantai.

"Apa kau gila?", Hermione meraih bahu suaminya dan menggoncangnya dengan kuat. Keringat dipelipisnya baru saja hampir kering. Kini mengucur kembali. Suaminya baru saja membuat harapan mereka satu-satunya menghilang.

"Rusak, Hermione", hardik Draco menyentakkan cengkraman istrinya. "Kau lihat? Rusak. Semuanya tidak berguna. Shit".

"Ya, kau yang merusaknya. Kau memang tidak berguna!", Hermione mengepalkan tangannya berusaha untuk tidak menampar suaminya.

Ia memandangi suaminya yang tengah frustrasi. Kemeja suaminya terlihat berantakan. Rambutnya kusut masai. Beberapa minggu ini mereka mencoba memakai Time Turner itu untuk mencari Malory. Nyatanya Time Turner itu rusak. Mereka telah memakainya berkali-kali. Tapi hal buruk terjadi ketika mereka akan memakainya untuk terakhir kali. Time Turner itu tidak lagi berfungsi. Pasirnya tidak berpendar dan sekeliling mereka tidak berputar.

Hermione membiarkan suaminya sendiri. Ia sendiri sudah meraih smartphonenya dan segera menghubungi Harry. Dia butuh pria itu. Setidaknya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Tengah hari mereka bertemu di Rosemund, salah satu restoran terbaik di Diagon Alley.

"Ini sudah lebih dari setahun", gumam Hermione sambil menunduk dan menyangga kepalanya.

"Aku tau ini pasti berat untuk kalian. Aku turut berduka", sahut Harry sambil mengusap lengan sahabatnya.

"Ini sangat berat bagiku", ujar Hermione kembali mengepalkan tangannya. "Apalagi dengan tindakan Draco yang dengan gegabah merusak hasil kerjamu selama 20 tahun".

"Tidak apa-apa", Harry mencoba menenangkan sahabat Brunettenya. "Itu hanya benda. Dan kuakui itu belum sempurna. Akupun sudah putus asa. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu kalian".

"Oh tidak Harry. Kau sudah membantu cukup banyak", Harry mengangguk sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Saat mereka berbincang tiba-tiba smartphone Hermione berbunyi.

"Ya, Drake", jawab Hermione.

"Mereka menemukan Malory", suara suaminya memekik girang diujung sana.

"Dimana dia sekarang? Katakan padaku, Drake. Aku akan segera beraparate", sahut Hermione dengan gugup menahan lonjakan kebahagiaannya.

"Ada apa?", tanya Harry.

"Malory. Mereka menemukannya. Kau ikut?",

Harry mengangguk. Mereka beraparate ke Briston, rumah keluarga Malfoy.

Draco sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga ketika suara cetar keras disertai dua orang yang muncul dari ketiadaan. Draco segera memeluk mereka bersamaan. Kemeja dan rambutnya sudah rapi. Matanya berbinar dan wajahnya sudah bersih dari bulu-bulu jenggot yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir luput ia bersihkan.

"Kita ke St. Mungo. Malory sedang terbaring disana ditemani sahabat-sahabatnya".

Mata James terbelalak ketika membaca sms dari orang kepercayaannya. Oh My... Perasaannya hancur lebur. Saat ini ia hanya menunggu mereka menangkapnya. Menanti saat penghakiman dan dinginnya dinding Azkaban yang akan memenjarakannya. Dan sebentar lagi wajahnya akan memenuhi halaman pertama semua surat kabar. Termasuk Daily Prophet. Crap

* * *

TBC

Okey Readers, mungkin banyak yang masih bingung. Baca aja dulu deh. nanti dibahas satu-satu kok.


	10. Chapter 10

Malory menerima uluran gelas dari peri rumah yang terlihat ramah itu. Matanya berbinar bahagia. Dan beberapa kali ia mendapati peri rumah itu menggumam "It's long time and you come back".

Pria yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Dumbledore tadi sudah meninggalkan ruangan tempat dirinya berbaring. Ia menyuruh peri rumah yang bernama Carol itu untuk membawakan Malory makanan dan pakaian bersih.

"Sudah berapa lama aku disini?", tanya Malory ketika peri rumah itu membantunya mengganti pakaian. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas. Dan ia bersumpah tidak bisa menggerakkan kedua kakinya seolah itu hanya gumpalan jeli dan bukannya kaki.

"Terlalu lama, young Lady", jawab Carol dengan senyum ramah yang kembali menghiasai wajahnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ada dimana? Dan kenapa aku disini?",

"Anda berada di rumah Tuanku Aberforth Dumbledore. Secepatnya kami akan mengirim anda ke St. Mungo. Anda butuh perawatan yang lebih baik dari yang bisa kami berikan di tempat ini".

Setelah membantu menyuapi Malory, Carol segera keluar ruangan.

Flash Back On

James dengan tubuh bergetar membawa gadis itu menuju tempat kediaman Dumbledore. Saat tiba ditempat yang ia tuju, tubuhnya sudah lemas menahan kecemasan yang teramat sangat.

"Oh, James. Apa yang kau lakukan?", Aberforth menatap James dengan mata terbelalak.

James meraih tubuh gadis yang tengah melayang. Ia mendekapnya erat-erat. Isak tangis menggema di dalam ruangan.

"Aku.. aku... tidak sengaja".

Tangisnya kembali pecah. Aberforth memisahkan tubuh gadis itu dari dekapan James. Ia memanggil Carol yang dengan segera menghampiri mereka.

"Tolong bersihkan gadis ini. Aku akan segera membuatkan ia ramuan", Carol mengangguk mantap. Dengan cekatan ia meraih Malory dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Oh James", Aberforth kembali mengerang. "Katakan bukan kau yang melakukannya".

James mengangguk perlahan kemudian menggeleng. Aberforth ikut merasa frustasi.

"Jelaskan semuanya, supaya aku bisa membantumu".

James menggeleng sambil mendekap tubuhnya.

Aberforth mengangkat tangan kirinya yang memegang tongkat sihir.

"Expecto Patronum, katakan pada Neville kami membutuhkannya", cahaya yang berpendar dari ujung tongkat Aberforth berbentuk elang yang segera melesat menyampaikan pesannya pada Profesor Longbottom.

Tak butuh waktu lama Profesor Longbottom tiba. Ia mengernyit heran dengan pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

"Hai... er.. apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?", sapa Neville ketika dia melihat James yang terisak.

Aberforth menggeleng.

"Kecuali bagian seseorang yang sedang terbaring dikamar", sahutnya. "Aku akan memeriksa gadis itu dulu. Kau tangani yang ini".

Masih dengan raut bingung akhirnya Neville melangkah perlahan mendekati James.

"Hai, Jamie", sapanya. "Apa yang terjadi?".

James masih terdiam sambil mengusap hidungnya.

"Oh, Sobat. Kalau kau tidak memberitahuku, aku bisa pastikan jika ini akan menjadi masalah besar",

"Aku menemukan Malory di dasar tebing, terkubur tumpukan salju".

Neville terbelalak. "Apa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?".

James menggeleng. "Tubuhnya babak belur".

"Kau tau sesuatu kan?", tanya Neville penuh selidik.

Tebakannya benar. James tahu sesuatu. Tapi pemuda itu mencoba membungkam mulutnya.

"James", panggil Neville ketika James tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"James, dengar. Apapun masalahmu kau harus berbagi denganku. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku. Kau percaya kan?", bujuknya.

"Aku percaya. Tapi ini...",

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat memotong kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Neville sambil mendongak menatap Aberforth.

Pria berjanggut panjang itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Luka ditubuh tidak seberapa. Beberapa hari lagi mungkin bisa pulih", ujar pria itu dengan suara rendahnya yang agak parau. "Well, tapi kita punya masalah. Masalah yang sangat besar. Gadis itu sedang berkelana".

Neville dan James saling bertatapan. Bingung. Apa lagi yang menjelaskan tatapan mereka?

"Tolong jelaskan", ujar Neville.

"Gadis itu mengalami sebuah trauma yang membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Mungkin dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Aku mencoba membantunya. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang berkelana. Aku mengirim beberapa impian yang membuatnya sadar. Tapi daya tarik alam bawah sadarnya lebih besar daripada yang bisa kulakukan. Saat ini yang bisa kita lakukan hanya menunggu".

"Apa sebaiknya kita membawanya ke St. Mungo?", tanya James ragu.

Aberforth menggeleng. "Tak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan. Ini murni daya magis alam bawah sadar gadis itu. Dia pasti akan kembali tapi kita tak bisa memastikan kapan".

"Jadi, bagaimana sebenarnya ini semua bisa terjadi? Sekali lagi kutegaskan. Kau harus jujur jika tidak ingin terkena masalah yang lebih besar".

James mengangguk.

"Aku memegang peta ini. Dan melihat nama Malory dihalaman belakang Hogwarts. Aku mencoba menemuinya. Namun dia tak nampak dimanapun. Akhirnya aku memakai mantra pemanggil dan dia muncul dari dasar jurang di bawah tebing", Neville dan Aberforth menarik napas panjang setelah James selesai menceritakan kejadiannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi bisa kau jelaskan tanda cekikan disekitar lehernya?", Aberforth menatap James tajam. Ia tidak percaya James melakukan hal tersebut. Tapi siapa yang tau?

"Aku... aku tidak melakukannya", jawab James ragu.

"Kau tak akan membawanya kemari jika tidak melakukannya. Kau pasti akan membawanya ke Hospital wings jika kejadian ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu", cecar Neville.

James terdiam dan memutar otak. Sesaat kemudian akhirnya dia menjawab.

"Aku tak melakukannya. Dan aku tak yakin siapa yang mencoba mencelakainya. Aku yakin Malory mempunyai semua jawaban yang kalian tanyakan. Jika aku membawanya ke Hospital Wings, adakah jaminan orang itu tidak akan mencoba melukainya kembali? Atau bahkan membunuhnya untuk tutup mulut?", Neville dan Aberforth terdiam sambil mencoba memahami kata-kata James.

"Sir, anda lihat bagaimana keadaan Malory tadi? Saya membungkusnya dengan jubah. Anda bisa bertanya pada Carol bagaimana keadaan pakaian yang ia kenakan. Seseorang mungkin mencoba memperkosanya. Dibagian depan seragamnya depannya tampak terkoyak dengan disengaja. Saya berpikir membawanya kemari adalah hal terbaik karena bisa membuatnya terhindar dari kematian. Untuk yang kedua kali, tentunya".

Neville mengangguk. "Jadi apa yang kau rencanakan selanjutnya?".

"Aku minta kalian menjaganya. Tolong rahasiakan keberadaannya hingga dia sadar. Sampai saat itu tiba akupun tak akan menemuinya. Biar dia yang menjelaskan semuanya. Jika kalian meragukanku, aku tak akan pergi jauh. Sekalipun aku pergi kalian pasti akan menemukan kedua orangtuaku",

"Jadi ini solusi yang kau rencanakan?", tanya Aberforth sambil mengusap janggutnya.

James hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana?", tanya Aberforth meminta pendapat Neville.

"Kurasa sebaiknya begitu".

-Malory Malfoy-

Keesokkan harinya Hogwarts heboh, khususnya asrama Slyterin. Kabar Malory Malfoy menghilang menyeruak. Dan tak ada satu orangpun yang tau. Norah dan Ken tampak cemas. Begitupula dengan Al.

James geram. Kenapa adiknya itu malah berpura-pura? Benarkah Al yang melakukannya? Atau mungkin orang lain?

Al adalah orang terakhir yang berjumpa dengan Malory sepengetahuan mereka. Tapi benarkah itu Al?

James meruntuki ketololannya. Ia tak bisa menyalahkan Al begitu saja tanpa bukti. Dia tidak memandangi peta perampok itu terus menerus ketika kejadian itu berlangsung. Ia hanya melihat Al dan Malory bersama. Setelah beberapa lama ia hanya melihat nama Malory.

Bukti Al menyakiti Malory tidak ada. Bukti orang lain menghampiri Malory ketika Al meninggalkannya juga tidak ada. James hanya tau setelah kejadian itu. Andai harus ada yang disalahkan itu adalah salah James. Karena James tak cukup baik menjaga keduanya.

Norah, Ken, Al dan James dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Nampak Profesor Slughorn yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang menanti mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Silahkan duduk di depan Profesor Slughon, please", sapa Profesor Mcgonagall selaku kepala sekolah mempersilahkan keempat muridnya duduk di sofa panjang depan Profesor Slughorn.

Mereka duduk dengan patuh. Norah meremas jemarinya dengan gugup ketika mereka diminta meminum veritaserum.

"Baiklah", ucap Profesor Mcgonagall memulai kalimatnya. "Aku ingin kalian meminum veritaserum. Sebagaimana kalian ketahui, Malory Malfoy menghilang sejak semalam. Kalian adalah orang-orang terakhir yang terlihat bersama dengan Malory. Dan juga sebagai orang terdekatnya. Kemungkinan besar kami akan menanyai satu persatu teman-teman kalian. Tapi kami akan memulai dengan kalian yang paling dekat dengannya. Kerjasama kalian akan sangat kami hargai mengingat Malory adalah salah satu putri dari para pahlawan dunia sihir".

Mereka mengangguk paham dan mulai meminum veritaserumnya. Ken sedikit bergidik mengecap rasa veritaserum yang agak kelu di lidah.

"Terima kasih", ucap Profesor Mcgonagall ketika keempat anak itu selesai meneguk ramuan veritaserum yang disediakan profesor Slughorn.

"Baiklah, saya akan bertanya beberapa pertanyaan yang sama dan harus kalian jawab secara bergantian", ujar sang Kepala Sekolah. "Kapan terakhir kali kalian bertemu dengan Malory?".

"Makan malam di Great Hall", jawab Ken yang duduk paling ujung.

"Belakang Hogwarts, sekitar 10 menit setelah makan malam", jawab Al.

"Makan malam di Great Hall", jawab Norah.

"Makan malam di Great Hall", jawab James.

Atensi mereka semua mengarah pada Al. Ya, Al adalah orang terakhir diruangan itu yang bertemu dengan Malory.

"Baiklah Albus, bisa kau ceritakan apa yang kalian lakukan di belakang Hogwarts?", selidik Mcgonagall.

"Hubungan kami sedang tidak baik akhir-akhir ini. Dan saya ingin meminta maaf", jawab Al dengan raut wajah sulit ditebak.

"Dibelakang Hogwarts? Ketika musim salju? Bisa katakan kenapa?", cecar Slughorn yang menarik atensi semua orang diruangan itu.

"Malory yang memilih tempatnya. Saya tak bisa mengatakan alasannya mengapa karena saya sendiri tidak tau", sahut Al dengan tenang.

"Kapan kau kembali ke dalam dan apakah Malory mengikutimu?", tanya Mcgonagall yang berjalan mendekat setelah sedari tadi duduk dikursinya.

"Saya kembali setelah dia mengatakan telah memaafkan saya. Dan kami kembali bersahabat. Saya kembali sesaat setelah angin besar bertiup tanda badai salju datang. Malory menolak kembali. Dia berkata ingin berada disana sebentar. Sepertinya dia ingin menemui seseorang", kembali Al menceritakan peristiwa itu dengan tenang.

"Dan kau tau siapa yang hendak ditemuinya?", Al menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan kepala sekolahnya.

"Baiklah, adakah diantara kalian yang berasumsi siapa orang yang hendak Malory temui?",

Norah reflek menoleh ke arah James.

"James?", tanya Mcgonagall penuh selidik.

"Tidak. Saya tidak menemuinya atau berjanji bertemu dengannya semalam. Kami sedang bertengkar. Pertengkaran kecil. Kalian tau, masalah percintaan remaja", James menjelaskan dengan pipi bersemu merah.

Al tampak sedikit gusar. Tangannya terkepal. Kejadian itu tak luput dari perhatian Profesor Slughorn.

"Apa kalian lihat ada yang aneh dengan Malory akhir-akhir ini?", Al dan Norah mengangguk bersamaan menanggapi pertanyaan Profesor Slughorn.

"Ia bersikap aneh semenjak dekat dengan James. Mungkin efek jatuh cinta atau bagaimana. Hanya saja dia jadi berbeda", pernyataan Norah membuat James menatapnya dengan terbelalak. James tak percaya Norah akan berkata seperti itu.

"Ya, saya juga berpendapat demikian. Hubungan kami renggang sejak dia dekat dengan James. Dia menghindari saya dan menganggap saya orang asing. Itu aneh mengingat kami adalah sahabat", lagi-lagi James dibuat terkejut. Kali ini oleh pernyataan adiknya. Adiknya sendiri. Oh sial.

"Dan kau...?", Profesor Slughorn mengendik ke arah Ken, meminta pendapatnya.

"Saya rasa Malory baik-baik saja. Meskipun agak muram dibeberapa kesempatan. Tapi dia lumayan normal. Itu menurut saya karena saya tidak bergaul secara langsung. Anda tau asrama kami berbeda. Dan pelajaran yang kami ambilpun berbeda waktu juga", jawab Ken memilih bersikap netral.

Kini semua pandangan mengarah ke James. Mereka menanti sanggahan atau pendapat dari James.

"Saya tak tau jika Malory menjadi berbeda dengan kehadiran saya disisinya. Selama ini yang saya tau dia baik-baik saja. Tetap ceria meskipun sedikit gusar karena gaun yang dijanjikan kakaknya tidak kunjung datang. Dia sempat bercerita tentang hubungannya dengan Al. Dan memang dia mengaku tidak baik-baik saja. Dia berkata Al tidak suka saya berdekatan dengan Malory. Apalagi ketika Malory menerima saya menjadi partner dansanya minggu ini. Hanya itu yang saya tau," James melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan tentang pertengkarannya dengan saya, sebenarnya ini hal yang cukup memalukan untuk diceritakan. Tapi karena saya merasa disudutkan disini, maka saya akan ceritakan. Saya dan Malory bisa dibilang sangat dekat. Melebihi seorang teman biasa. Anda bisa menyimpulkan sendiri bagaimana hubungan kami. Dan tiap kali kami bertemu, kami berciuman. Siang itu kami bertemu kembali. Lalu saya sampaikan pada Malory bahwa saya akan menciumnya ketika dia sudah lulus dan kami siap menikah. Tapi dia merajuk. Dan begitulah kejadiannya".

James membual. Hal yang sebenarnya mustahil dilakukan ketika seseorang meneguk veritaserum. Tapi James adalah satu dari beberapa penyihir yang menguasai ilmu Occlumency. Ilmu pertahanan diri dari Legillimency dan ramuan Veritaserum. James sendiri tak yakin apakah Al juga mampu melakukan hal itu.

James tak pernah ingat kapan ia mempelajari ilmu Occlumency. Jelas bukan hal yang muncul begitu saja. Ia hanya tidak ingat. Reflek tubuh dan pikirannya yang membuat kemampuan itu langsung bekerja.

"Untuk sementara kalian bisa kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Kami tetap akan membutuhkan kalian untuk memberi informasi apapun yang kalian miliki untuk menemukan Malory. Kami akan segera menghubungi kedua orang tuanya. Terima kasih telah menjawab dengan baik. Saya yakin kalian tidak akan berbohong bukan?", mereka berempat menggeleng bersamaan.

Setelah dipersilahkan keluar mereka segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

Norah ingin bertanya pada James dan Al. Tapi entahlah sepertinya mereka berdua tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Baik Al maupun James saling bertatapan dengan dingin. Jika seperti ini mereka sangat mirip. Benar-benar saudara bukan?

James berjalan cepat menghindari panggilan Norah. Gadis itu sudah memberikan tanda-tanda hendak menginterogasinya. Tapi James sama sekali tak siap. Ia harus bertemu dengan Profesor Neville secepatnya.

Neville Longbottom resmi menjadi salah sati Profesor di Hogwars setelah menjalani study lanjutannya di Akedemi Sihir selama 2 tahun. Dan saat ini ia menjabat sebagai guru Herbologi menggantikan Profesor Pomona Sprout yang memilih pensiun dini. Ia juga menggantikan posisinya sebagai kepala asrama Huffelpuff meskipun ia seorang Gryfindor. Dan Huffelpuff tak bisa lebih bangga lagi dikepalai salah seorang pahlawan dunia sihir selain Trio Golden Hogwarts yang terkenal.

James tiba sesaat setelah kelas Herbologi murid Ravenclaw tahun kedua selesai. Ia menemui Profesor Longbottom, sekaligus ayah baptisnya, dirumah kaca.

Neville yakin ada sesuatu yang buruk ketika melihat anak baptisnya berjalan cepat dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku butuh bantuan", katanya dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Katakan", sahut Neville.

"Tolong berikan mantera penghilang ingatan. Mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk menemukan Malory. Dan mereka sudah mencurigaiku. Semuanya. Semua orang. Jika keberadaan Malory diketahui banyak orang, anda tau apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Dia tidak akan aman", ujar James dengan nada panik dan cemas.

"Dengan begitu kau juga tak akan tau dia ada dimana?", selidik Neville.

"Ya. Tapi anda tau. Dan aku percaya anda dan Tuan Aberforth akan menjaganya dengan baik. Hingga ia sadar",

"Apa kau mencurigai seseorang?", James mengangguk cepat.

"Ya. Dan dia curiga aku mengetahuinya. Sebelum dia mulai mencari cara melenyapkan Malory, kita hilangkan dia dulu dari pikiranku. Anda harus meminta tolong Tuan Aberforth untuk menghapus ingatan anda juga. Karena saya yakin situasinya tidak akan aman untuk kita",

Neville menggeleng perlahan. "Aku bisa menjaga pikiranku. Kau jangan khawatir tentang itu. Lagipula, harus ada yang mengawasi suasana disini. Baiklah, bersiaplah".

Neville mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengarahkan ke arah James. " ** _Obliviate_** ".

-Malory Malfoy-

"Aaaarghh...", seseorang menjerit dengan keras. James reflek menutup telinganya. Ah wanita. Sudah cukup sering James mendengar para wanita berteriak. Khususnya dirumahnya. Lily dan Momnya sangat sering berteriak. Momnya, karena James sering mengabaikan panggilannya. Sedang Lily, ketika James menjahilinya.

Ngomong-ngomong dia baru sadar. Ini bukan kamarnya. Badannya terasa pegal. Dan juga... well bau apa ini? Apek.

Seseorang menarik pintu dengan keras membuat James reflek menutupi matanya dengan tangan. Suara grusak keras membuatnya tersadar penuh.

"Sedang apa kau disini?", suara parau khas Filch terdengar. Well, sepertinya dia dalam masalah. Tapi yah... benar. Kenapa dia ada disini? Ini... hmm... ruang penyimpanan sapu. Pantas saja apek.

James hanya menggeleng sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Aku tak ingat".

James masih agak linglung dan meresa pening ketika ia dipaksa berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Ia tidak paham kenapa Filch begitu semangat membawanya kesana dan bukannya memberi James detensi.

"Seseorang menghapus ingatannya", guman Hermione ketika ia mencoba melegillimens James.

James sendiri terkejut melihat kedua orang tua Malory berada diruang kepala sekolah. Ia tak tau ada masalah apa sampai Profesor Mcgonagall menjelaskan kejadian yang menimpa Malory.

Malory?

Sepertinya James kenal. Tapi kepalanya masih linglung dan sulit diajak berpikir normal.

"Kemarin kau berada disini dan kami mengintrograsimu. Apa kau ingat?",

James menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan kepala sekolahnya. Ia benar-benar lupa dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Baiklah, apa yang kau ingat?", cecar Mcgonagall.

"Aku James. Sekarang tahun ketujuhku. Dan beberapa pelajaran. Beberapa teman. Aku ingat mereka tapi hm... wajahnya. Aku tau wajah mereka", jawab James gamang.

"Dia membutuhkan perawatan sepertinya", ujar Hermione.

"Dia bersalah. Kau dengar apa yang Profesor Slughorn dan Profesor Mcginagall ceritakan tadi bukan?", Draco menggeram. Ia gemas istrinya masih sempat mengkhawatirkan bocah yang mencelakai putri mereka.

"Kita tak punya bukti, Drake. Kita sudah memberinya veritaserum, legillimens, apa lagi yang kau butuhkan?", sanggah Hermione. "Kau lihat? Seseorang juga hendak mencelakainya. Ingatannya hilang. Dia sedikit mengalami shock di otaknya. Dia butuh perawatan".

Profesor Mcgonagall setuju. James diantar ke Hospital Wings. Sementara pencarian Malory tetap dilanjutkan. Kali ini dengan bantuan kementrian dan Auror.

-Malory Malfoy-

"Drake, apa kau ingat sesuatu?", Draco mendongak menatap wajah istrinya yang sedang berbaring disebelahnya.

"Malory, dia istimewa. Ketika kecil kita sempat melihat pikirannya bukan? Dari masa depan? Apa kau bisa menarik kesimpulan yang sama?".

Draco menegakkan tubuhnya dan terduduk. Ia ingat. Sangat ingat bagaimana beberapa tahun yang lalu mereka sering mengobliviate putrinya. Mereka sempat bertanya pada beberapa orang. Pendapat mereka sama. Sesuatu terjadi dimasa depan membuat gadisnya kembali ke masa lalu.

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menggigil. Jika benar demikian maka...

"Kita butuh bantuan Harry. Dia sedang membuat kembali Time Turner yang rancangannya telah dihancurkan bertahun-tahun yang lalu sebelum perang dimulai", ujar Hermione menjajari suaminya yang termenung.

"Kita harus mencoba semua cara Drake",

"Tapi, andai itu berhasil, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Kita tak bisa membawanya kembali dalam tubuh anak-anaknya. Mssa lalu akan berubah dan kita tak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi kemudian", gumam Draco dengan gusar.

"Kita bisa bertanya apa yang terjadi dengannya. Dan apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantunya",

 ** _Flash Back Off_**

TBC


End file.
